El heraldo del cielo y el emisario de la noche
by erendir
Summary: Donde hay luz hay oscuridad. Cuando una viene la otra inevitablemente le sigue. David llega al igual que Azran al gremio de magos Fairy Tail, ambos ejerciendo magia perdida. Historia creada por mi y por AtrixGrayZero.
1. Prologo

Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

* * *

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y mi amigo AtrixGrayZero, por tanto la historia es de ambos**

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis leer las suyas en su perfil**

* * *

Prologo:

 **PROLOGO 1**

* * *

 _ **Pueblo en la frontera de Seven con Fiore**_

Bueeeeeno. Empecemos. Mi nombre es David Martínez, tengo 21 años, soy mago de [Clase S] del gremio de magos de Magnolia, Fairy Tail. Mido un metro ochenta y dos. Tengo el cabello castaño oscuro un poco más arriba de los hombros. El color de mis ojos son castaño-verdosos. Mi piel es un poco morena. Mi musculatura es la justa y necesaria. No y un armario como el jodio de Laxus, pero tampoco tengo pocos. Suelo llevar puesto unas botas negras, pantalones oscuros no ajustados, odio la ropa ajustada, y una camisa pirata blanca abierta un poco en el pecho y con las mangas remangadas hasta los codos. También poseo un colgante de plata en forma de estrella, que era el símbolo de mi pueblo natal. Bueno, ya estoy presentado. A pesar de pertenecer a este gremio, mi historia comienza bastante alejada de dicho lugar.

Mi historia comienza en un pequeño pueblo de unos cien habitantes en el país de Seven, más precisamente en la frontera entre Seven y Fiore. En dicho pueblo había tres familias de magos. La mía es la familia Martínez. Mi familia es poseedora de una magia ancestral. Dicha magia se llama [Magia Angelical]. Es una magia que sirve para luchar contra demonios y ángeles, aunque nunca he sabido si existen estos últimos. Al igual que la magia [Dragonslayer] sirve principalmente para luchar contra dragones, la [Godslayer] para luchar contra los dioses y la [Demonslayer] para luchar contra demonios, esta sirve para lo mismo. Mi historia comienza cuando yo tenía seis años. En mi familia éramos cinco. Mis padres, mi hermana de ocho y mi hermano de dos. También tenía otro familiar. Mi tío. Él vivía al otro lado de la frontera. Vivía en Fiore. Las otras dos familias de magos usaban magia elemental de viento y magia elemental de rayos. Todo era paz y armonía, hasta que llego el día de la tragedia.

Yo iba a cumplir mis siete años en septiembre. Yo me encontraba en un enorme bosque cercano, practicando mi magia. A mi edad apenas podía hacer mucho. No poseo talento, por lo que me cuesta aprender a usar mi magia. Mis padres se encontraban en casa, trabajando o cuidando de mis hermanos.

De repente escuche una gran explosión.

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

Deje de entrenar para ir corriendo al pueblo. A pesar de estar en el bosque, podía ver grandes columnas de humo entre los pequeños espacios de las copas de los árboles. También podía identificar los hechizos de las tres familias.

Después de correr durante unos cinco minutos llegue al límite del bosque y el pueblo. Nada más vi el escenario, el miedo lleno mi cuerpo. En el suelo había cuerpos llenos de sangre. Torturados y mutilados. Algo que ningún niño debería ver. Los cuerpos eran de ambos sexos y de todas las edades. Podía ver los cuerpos mutilados de mis amigos. Grandes ganas de vomitar me entraron, sin poder aguantarlas. El olor me llegaba a la nariz, agobiándome. Deje de mirar para correr a mi casa. Mientras corría podía ver más cuerpos, algunos de dos de las familias. Pensaba que la mía estaría bien ya que no oía mas explosiones ni gritos. Corrí hacia mi casa, pero me pare al instante. Estaba destruida y en llamas. En la puerta podía ver a mi madre con mis hermanos en sus brazos. Los tres muertos. Lágrimas y más lagrimas caían por mi ojos ante tal horrible escena. Nunca jamás se fue esa imagen de mi mente, torturándome por las noches.

CRASH

De repente oi madera romperse. Gire lentamente mi vista a mi derecha, encontrándome con una criatura oscura y horrible. No era humano. Para nada humano. Tenía los ojos color sangre y dientes muy afilados. Su cuerpo era de más de dos metros y muy robusto. Era negro por completo. Tenía agarrada la cabeza de mi padre en su garra derecha. Solo la cabeza. Mi mente desconecto. Me quede con la mirada ida. Todo lo que se de aquí para adelante es por mi tío y recuerdos de mi subconsciente.

-Humanos. Tan débiles. Ni siquiera esa magia ancestral pudo con todos nosotros. Pero las bajas fueron buenas. ¡Más humanos para comer! – grito mientras devoraba de un mordisco la cabeza de mi padre.

-¡DEMONIOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

ZAS-ZAS

Dos espadas de luz cortaron la cabeza y el cuerpo del monstruo que se comió a mi padre. La persona que hizo eso fue mi tío, que tenía odio y furia en su mirada hacia los demás demonios. Estos gritaron rabiosos al ver a su líder siendo destruido por mi tío, que usaba mi misma magia.

-Otro usuario de esa maldita magia. ¡Os mataremos a los dos y acabaremos de una vez con ella! – grito uno de los demonios - ¡Nadie puede derrotar a los demonios del libro de Zeref!

Tres demonios se abalanzaron contra mi tío, pero con gran agilidad, este los cortó.

ZAS-ZAS-ZAS-ZAS-ZAS-ZAS

Solo quedaban diez demonios. Cuatro de ellos se lanzaron contra mi tío, entreteniéndolo, mientras el resto iba hacia mí. A pesar de estar ido, mi propia magia me defendió cuando los demonios me atacaron.

Una gran aura del blanco más puro rodeo mi cuerpo, haciéndose más densa. Luego, cuando estaban muy cerca, dicha aura exploto y se expandió con gran violencia. Fue mi primera técnica completa. [Armagedón]. Así la llame. Dicha onda expansiva cubrió todo el pueblo y sus alrededores, destruyendo por completo a los demonios, dejándolos reducidos a cenizas. Debido a mi temprana edad y mi cuerpo, acabe desmallado durante tres días. Fue demasiado el poder de dicha técnica. Cuando desperté al cuarto día, me vi en casa de mi tío. Los recuerdos volvieron a mí, provocando que llorara desconsoladamente. Pero por suerte tenia a mi tío. Él fue mi apoyo durante los siguientes años.

Cuando cumplí los quince, mi tío falleció por cáncer. Lo último que me dio fue mi colgante. Al parecer llevaba en mi familia desde hace muchísimas generaciones, pasando al cabeza de la familia mágica. Mi tío lo era, no mi padre. Me enseño todo lo básico de mi magia, incluso el convocar mis alas angelicales. Su última petición fue que me uniera a un famoso gremio llamado Fairy Tail. Parecía ser que sus ideales eran más que adecuados para mí. Dado que era su última voluntad la cumplí. Viaje a través del país de Fiore hasta llegar a una ciudad llamada Magnolia. Siguiendo las indicaciones llegue al gremio. Sin duda mi primer pensamiento fue "increíble". Me adentre y pude notar la alegría del lugar. Por suerte no era el único niño. Pude ver a un pelirrosa, que decía que su padre era un dragón, un peli azul oscuro, una chica pelirroja con una armadura, una peli blanca vestida de loli gótica, una chica castaña bebiéndose un zumo, etc. Al parecer era mayor que la mayoría por dos o tres años y menor que Laxus por dos también. El [Maestro] Makarov me acepto, aun negándome a contar parte de mi historia. Me puso la marca encima del corazón, de color castaña. Cuando hice demostración de mi magia, muchos se quedaron impresionados. Natsu, Gray, Erza o Mira solían pedirme u obligarme que peleara contra ellos, cosa que aceptaba. También comprendí lo acojonadoras que pueden ser Erza [Titania] o Mirajane [La Demonio]. A lo largo de los años a mí me apodaron [El Ángel] debido a mi magia. Cuando cumplí los diecinueve conseguí convertirme en [Mago de Clase S] después de una durísima prueba por parte de Makarov. Me costó dolor, sangre y lágrimas, pero lo hice.

Este es mi inicio de mis aventuras como mago de Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **PROLOGO 2**

Lo indicado seria comenzar con mi nombre, mi nombre es Azran Blackdraig, mi edad 15 años, actualmente soy parte de la nueva generación de magos da Fairy Tail, tengo el cabello negro largo, desordenado tanto en la parte de adelante como atrás, una delgada trenza de cabello cae por el lado izquierdo, justo debajo de la oreja con un zafiro color ónix en forma de prisma, atrás una también desordenada cola de caballo que me llega hasta la espalda baja, tengo algunos rayos rojos en el cabello, uso una cazadora de cuero gris, una camiseta negra con capucha, pantalones negro y botas marrones, un cinturón con la insignia del gremio, mi musculatura es atlética, idéntica a la de Natsu, mi piel es ligeramente bronceada y, aunque no me gusta, las chicas dicen que soy lindo, en especial Mirajane, quien no desperdicia ninguna oportunidad para molestarme por mi ligera apariencia femenina. Y no ayuda en nada mi cabello, el cual crece más rápido de lo que lo corto.

Soy un mago que, a pesar de mi edad, se me considera casi al nivel de David, sin embargo nunca he logrado completar el examen por mi actitud desinteresada. Lo olvidaba, soy un [Dragonslayer], un [Dragonslayer] de tercera generación. Thanatos, el dragón de la oscuridad, un dragón que me crio. No es lo mismo oscuridad que sombra, como Rogue de Sabertooth.

Aunque mis niveles mágicos apenas me permitían un aprendizaje básico, papá siempre me consolaba diciendo que no importaba sino lograba aprender todo, pues nadie nace siendo fuerte, haciendo más difícil el entrenamiento mi cuerpo débil.

Había nacido con algo que no me daría mucho tiempo de vida, una enfermedad que atacaba mi corazón y me limitaba en mi desempeño, con una salud frágil, teniendo leves caídas en mi salud, las cuales me limitaban aún más. Aun así continúe con el entrenamiento que mi padre me daba hasta que un día, en una de mis decaídas, fue la que decidió que mi tiempo había llegado. La única manera de salvarme era tener que recibir un legado que ni el mismo desearía, el corazón de un dragón. Ahora sé que su corazón fue lo único que pudo salvar de Acnologia. Fue así que logre sobrevivir, a costa de la vida de mi padre, un ritual al que muy pocos han sobrevivido, y muchos menos han logrado dominar.

Logrando conseguirlo, con sus últimas palabras mi padre me dijo lo mucho que me amaba, así como también, me decía que continuase, pues siempre estaría conmigo, transmitió a mi mente directamente todo el conocimiento acerca de las artes de su magia, quedando huérfano a los once años. Continúe con mi entrenamiento por mi cuenta, perfeccionando mis técnicas por mí mismo en las montañas. Mi cuerpo se vio fortalecido, mis capacidades físicas y mágicas tuvieron un incremento que ni en mis más locos sueños tuve esa idea de tanto poder.

Durante los siguientes dos años aprendí a usar el poder dejado atrás por mi padre, practique las técnicas, así como varias cosas sobre los dragones, hasta que por fin decidí que era hora de ir a aquel lugar que me había dicho mi padre, según él, una vieja amiga suya, una humana, líder de un grupo de magos. Un lugar llamado Fairy Tail, por lo cual tuve que viajar durante dos meses enteros desde el país de Iceberg, pasando por el país de Seven y luego llegar al oeste de Fiore, donde todo se volvió un poco más fácil. Con trece años llegue por fin a Magnolia.

Di con la ciudad de Magnolia una semana después de ingresar al país de Fiore. Al principio nadie me creía. Nadie creía mi historia, pues llegar y decir que tu padre un dragón había mandado a pedir el favor de una amiga, era bastante raro por no decir menos. Fue ahí que me di cuenta que mi relación con otras personas apenas se había dado, hasta que el actual [Maestro] me vio y escucho mi historia.

Me di a conocer como un [Dragonslayer de la Oscuridad], cosa que al parecer impresiono a varios de los miembros, que comenzaron murmurar cosas como un tercer [Dragonslayer], lo cual me sorprendió, ya que papá jamás me había hablado de otros como yo, así que imagínense cuanta fue mi sorpresa que además de mi había otro. Era un [Dragonslayer de Fuego], también entrenado por un dragón. Para probar mi poder como el hijo de un dragón me enfrente contra Natsu Dragneel, el [Dragonslayer de Fuego]. Y aunque al principio mi velocidad me dio la ventaja, me di cuenta tarde de mi inexperiencia y carencia de poder suficiente. Perdí ante él, sin embargo logre acertarle un único y potente golpe que el mismo elogio al terminar la pelea.

Ese día comprendí que el mundo de la magia era grande incluso más de lo que creí, y entendí porque mi padre me había enviado a este lugar, la razón fue simple, incluso me reí de mí mismo cuando recién me entere.

Amigos, pues luego de esa amarga primera derrota, también vino la mano de quienes me derrotaron, la cual no rechace. Así me uní al gremio y me aceptaron como parte de su familia.

Actualmente estoy entrenando, y aumentando mi control sobre mi magia [Dragonslayer], ya que ahora puedo darme de ostias contra Natsu y permanecer de pie hasta el final. Incluso en secreto he luchado contra Laxus. Lo juro ese hombre es en serio aterrador cuando de luchar se trata. Claro que nunca lo he vencido ya que es mucho más poderoso que Natsu. Ni hablar del pesado de David, que no pierde oportunidad de molestarme y ponerme de los nervios, aunque también tenemos nuestros choques al tener magia contrarias, pues su magia es luz y la mía oscuridad. Tenemos una relación como la de Natsu y Gray, pero sin las peleas tontas y destructivas, excepto cuando esos dos están cerca.

Solo entonces calamidades se desatan cuando luchamos los cuatro en un todos contra todos. Y lo juro, solo tengo esos cambios de personalidad igual a Natsu cuando peleamos o estamos solo entre amigos.

Aún recuerdo cuando llegue, la primera vez que cruce las puertas del gremio. Aquello fue agradable, claro hasta que una mesa me golpeo, una mesa voladora cortesía de mi amigo Natsu, por una de las tantas peleas en el gremio.

Y eso, es algo que puede decirse es lo que ha pasado en mi vida, que ahora comparto con mi nueva familia Fairy Tail.

* * *

Como dije esta historia no es solo mía, por lo que también contara partes con solo mi personaje, el de mi amigo o de ambos juntos.

La magia de David podéis buscarla en mi perfil.

La magia de Azran podéis buscarla en el perfil de AtrixGrayZero.


	2. Castaños

Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor.

Zafir09: nos alegra que te guste XD.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

* * *

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y mi amigo AtrixGrayZero, por tanto la historia es de ambos**

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis leer las suyas en su perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 1:

 **CASTAÑOS**

* * *

 _ **Afueras de Magnolia**_

Cierto castaño se encontraba caminando por las afueras de la ciudad de Magnolia rumbo a su gremio. Llevaba puestos unos auriculares, escuchando música tranquilamente. Acababa de terminar una misión de [Rango S], la cual había durado casi un año entero. Sin duda había sido más difícil de lo que esperaba. Había tenido que irse a la otra punta de Fiore. La misión consistía en destruir un gremio oscuro. El problema es que, después de cada ataque, desaparecía sin dejar rastro alguno. Por ese motivo tardo casi un año. La investigación había sido de lo más complicada. Eso sí, cuando encontró el gremio, la batalla fue sin duda muy dura. Tuvo que usar el [Modo Serafín] para poder derrotarlos a todos. Los del ejercito tardaron tres días en llegar una vez les informo de que su misión acabo. Lo bueno es que la paga fue sin duda muuuuuuuuy buena. Siendo sinceros, estaba deseando llegar a Magnolia y al gremio. Probar la rica comida de Mirajane, pelear un poco con Natsu y compañía y ver de nuevo a cierta castaña. Pero sin duda, lo que más gana tenia era de dormir de nuevo en SU CAMA y hacer sus necesidades en SU PROPIO WC. ¡Como echaba de menos su casa! ¡En su casa mejor que en cualquier otro lado!

 _Living easy, living free_ _  
Season ticket on a one-way ride_ _  
Asking nothing, leave me be_ _  
Taking everything in my stride_ _  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_ _  
Ain't nothing_ _  
I would rather do_ _  
Going down, party time_ _  
My friends are going to be there too_

 _I'm on the highway to hell  
Highway to hell_

El castaño se encontraba cantando tan a gusto, cuando un sonido mayor al de la música que cantaba se escuchó a lo lejos.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Quitándose los auriculares (o audífonos, como cada uno le diga), agudizo su vista, dirigiéndola a Magnolia. Parecía no haber nada raro, hasta que vio humo. Mucho humo donde está el gremio. También vio un edificio en pie, con raras piernas. Tenía una especie de cañón. Pudo identificar ese edificio cuando se fijó más. Lo conocía. Phantom Lord.

-La autopista al Infierno. Hay que joderse. – masculló.

Guardando sus auriculares, empezó a correr hacia la ciudad. Cuanto más se acercaba, mas podía oír las explosiones y los gritos de batalla. Tardo aproximadamente quince minutos en llegar a donde estaba el gremio. Lo que vio lo enfureció como pocas veces. El edificio estaba bastante dañado. Sus compañeros peleaban contra _'sombras'_ , creadas por la magia del maestro de Phantom Lord. También vio como el cañón del gremio enemigo estaba a punto de disparar. Laxus y Gildarts no estaban, Erza se encontraba bastante herida y Makarov tampoco estaba. Por lo que él debía de tener ese disparo.

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNG

El cañón disparo. Debido al poder del ataque, David entro en **Modo Serafín** y descendió con gran rapidez hasta colocarse delante de todos sus compañeros. Entonces levantó una barrera semi transparente para detenerlo.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El disparo y la barrera colisionaron.

La barrera defensiva, sumado al **Modo Serafín** , fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para detener el ataque.

Cuando dicho ataque termino, se pudo ver a David respirando cansadamente, sujetándose con los brazos en las piernas. Detener ese ataque le había costado mucho. Todos los magos de Fairy Tail habían aguantado la respiración al ver el segundo ataque del cañón, pero ahora podían respirar tranquilos.

Dentro del edificio andante, el [Maestro] José Porla se encontraba furioso al ver que el gremio de Makarov aún seguía en pie.

Por su parte, una vez recuperado el aliento, David se incorporó y se giró levemente para ver a sus compañeros.

-¡Ei! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¡¿Cómo os va, cabrones?!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Interesado por la tercera explosión del día, todos miraron como el cañón se derrumbaba, destruido.

-Oh, ¿quién ha sido? Porque yo no. – sonrió alegre el castaño.

Nada más ver como se derrumbaba el cañón, los gritos de alegría de los magos de FT no se hicieron de esperar.

-¡Toma ya!

-¡Chupaos esa!

-¡Han destruido el [Cañón Júpiter]!

-¡Bien hecho Natsu!

-¡Yuju!

David, que se encontraba un poco perdido por los sucesos, se sobresaltó al escuchar una voz muy conocida a su lado.

-Natsu ha hecho un buen trabajo. - la persona que había dicho eso era Kana Alberona, la bebedora nº 1 del gremio – Y tú también, defendiendo el cañón. – la sonrisa fue imitada por el castaño - ¡Bien! ¡Natsu ha destruido el cañón! ¡Acabemos ahora con el enemigo! – grito Kana, animando al resto de magos - ¿Puedes continuar? – le pregunto retadora.

-Vamos Alberona, no creerás que solo eso puede derrotarme, ¿verdad? – le sonrió de la misma manera- Por cierto, ¿y el pitufo? ¿Aún no llega?

-Nop. Hay algunos que no han llegado.

-Ya veo. Luego me cuentas que ha pasado aquí.

-Tenlo por seguro.

Entonces, los magos de Fairy Tail empezaron el contraataque. Luego de varios minutos de contraataque, el edificio de Phantom Lord empezó a cambiar. Ahora tenía una forma humanoide, con piernas, brazos y una cabeza. Esa nueva apariencia acojono a los magos de FT.

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

-¡La hostia!

-¿Qué demonios… es eso…? Deben estar de coña. – susurro Kana.

PAM PAM

El robot gigante humanoide empezó a avanzar hacia el gremio.

-¡Viene hacia acá!

-¡Va a destrozar el gremio!

-¡Nooooooo!

-¡Que nadie se mueva! – grito David, ganándose la atención de todos – ¡Concentraos en el enemigo! ¡Al que se le ocurra salir corriendo me lo cargo!

-¡Cierto, Natsu se ocupara desde dentro! – grito Kana.

-Pero Kana, eso es un vehículo. – le explico Max.

A todos los magos se les cayó una gota de sudor ante el razonamiento del rubio oscuro.

-Chicos, Elfman y Gray están también dentro. – dijo Nab.

-Bueeeeeeeeeno. Esto no es bueno. – dijo David, eliminando a un sombra con una espada de luz.

-¡Pero qué dices! ¡Si están dentro entonces podrán detener al robot! – grito Max.

-Eso es cierto pero, mientras tanto el robot seguirá avanzando. ¡No podré usar mi poder para detenerlo mientras ese trio este dentro!

-…

-…

Entonces, el robot se detuvo y empezó a mover su mano derecha, escribiendo runas mágicas.

-¿Runas mágicas? – pregunto Bizca.

-¡Ese robot es un mago! – grito Kana.

-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! – gritaron el resto.

-Ese sello, ¿acaso no es **Grieta hacia el Abismo**? – pregunto Mira transformada en Lucy, escondida en una pared al lado de una ventana en el gremio. – Ese hechizo está prohibido.

-¡Si lo termina y ejecuta la onda expansiva llegara hasta la Catedral! – grito Loke.

-Mira, ¿cuánto tardara ese hechizo en terminarse? – pregunto Macao.

-Unos diez minutos aproximadamente.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que Natsu, Gray y Elfman intentara detenerlo. – le dijo Kana.

Ante la mención del nombre de su hermano, Mira se alteró mucho.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Qué hace Elfman ahí?! ¡Kana, sabes que no debe!

-Mira, se cuánto habéis sufrido ambos pero Elfman intenta seguir adelante.

Ante las palabras de Kana, mira decidió que también era hora de que ella hiciera algo. Salió de su escondite y camino hasta ponerse delante de todos.

-¡Aquí estoy! ¡Dejad de atacar al gremio! – grito, intentando que Phantom Lord parara el ataque.

Ellos buscaban a Lucy Heartfilia. Por eso se transformó en ella. Pero, desgraciadamente, no funciono.

-*Maldita idiota. Se desde el principio que Lucy Heartfilia no se encuentra en el gremio. Es imposible que se ponga en primera línea de batalla.*

La voz del [Maestro] José se escuchó en toda la zona. Mira se asombró al ver que su transformación no había funcionado. David por fin supo uno de los motivos del por qué habían atacado el gremio. El robot gigante siguió escribiendo las runas del círculo mágico. Al ver que no servía para ayudar a sus compañeros, Mirajane lloro con pesar, hasta sentir la mano de David en su cabeza, que miraba seriamente al robot mientras empezaba a aumentar su aura mágica.

-Mira, confía más en tu hermano. – le susurro el castaño. Entonces se alejó, caminando hacia el gremio, aun reuniendo poder mágico – Kana, necesito que me cubráis. Si ese robot ataca al gremio, necesitare de todo mi poder para detenerlo hasta que ese trio de idiotas lo destruyan desde dentro. – le explico a la castaña, la cual asintió.

Pero lo que no esperaron era que el robot agarrara a Mira.

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!

-¡Mira / Mirajane!

-*Así que intentando engañarme. No te perdonare. Te pienso destrozar por eso.* - dijo José.

David saco sus alas, dispuesto a volar raudo hacia la albina, pero Kana lo detuvo.

-¡No! ¡Tú reúne poder para defender el gremio! ¡Confía en el trio de idiotas!

Con resignación, el castaño siguió avanzando hacia el edificio.

BAM

En el robot se pudo ver como una pared se destrozaba a la altura de donde se encontraba Mirajane. En dicha pared había dos personas. Elfman y Sol, uno de los miembros del equipo [Elemento Four]. Lo que sorprendió a todos los magos fue la transformación de Elfman. Había usado el **Beast Soul: Cuerpo Completo Take Over**. Convirtió todo su cuerpo, no solo su brazo. Ahora, con todo su poder, Elfman derroto a Sol con un poderoso combo de golpes, dejando al mago de Phantom Lord para el arrastre. Luego empezó a correr por uno de los brazos del robot. Todos se aterraron, esperando que el albino hubiera vuelto a perder la razón. Grand e fue su sorpresa al ver que agarraba delicadamente a Mirajane y separaba ambas manos que la retenían. Lo gracioso fue que, luego de que su transformación se anulara, el albino empezara a llorar. Seguramente habría tenido algunas palabras reconciliadores con al albina. Pero, si eso no fuera todo, notaron como la escritura de las runas mágicas del robot había disminuido su rapidez. Mirajane analizo por qué el robot escribía más lento. Cuando cayó en la cuenta, grito para que todos la oyeran.

-¡Escuchad! ¡La fuente de poder de este robot son los [Elemento Four]! ¡Si los derrotamos detendremos al robot!

Todos sonrieron ante las palabras de la albina.

-Je. Parece que Mira se encuentra bien. – sonrió Kana para luego apoyarse, fruto del cansancio.

Durante los minutos restantes, se pudo notar como el robot terminara de escribir las runas con lentitud, símbolo de que estaban derrotando a los integrantes de [Elemento Four]. A pesar de eso, parecía que el hechizo había sido terminado, provocando un gran alboroto entre los magos. Lo interesante fue que el robot empezó a romperse.

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Los brazos y las piernas se cayeron, provocando que el hechizo se anulara. Al instante, el grito de los magos de Fairy Tail se escuchaba por todo el lugar. Por su parte, el [Maestro] José estaba de los nervios al ver que su plan estaba fallando por completo. Cuando estaban por celebrar su victoria, la voz del [Maestro] José volvió a escucharse.

-*¡Escuchadme, estúpidos magos de Fairy Tail de ahí afuera! ¡Nuestra misión ha sido un éxito! ¡Tenemos a Lucy Heartfilia! Nuestro objetivo principal se ha cumplido.*

-*¡Aaaaaahhhhhh!*

Todos pudieron escuchar perfectamente el grito de dolor de la rubia, provocando que empezaran a insultar y exigir.

-*Estoy seguro de que lo oísteis. Ahora, solo queda una cosa por hacer.* - entonces, las sombras creadas por José empezaron a atacar con mucha más fuerza a los magos - *Para la gran mayoría de vosotros esto será una carnicería, críos de mierda.*

Mientras dentro del edificio de Phantom Lord se librara una dura batalla, las sombras empezaron a correr hacia el edificio, empezando a destruirlo. A pesar del poder de David, eran más sombras de las que él podía derrotar. No solo su fuerza aumento, sino que también su número. Superaban con facilidad el centenar. Además, la mayoría de las sombras se habían unido en distintos grupos, creando unas enormes sombras redondas con varios brazos, que también atacaron el gremio. El edificio no tardo en venirse abajo.

-¡No! ¡Dejad nuestro gremio! ¡Dejadlo! – gritaba Kana, llorando, como el resto de magos.

Ya viendo que el edificio estaba por completo derrumbado, David decidió no contenerse. Ya daba igual. Estaba destruido. Su casa. Su hogar.

-¡ **Armagedón**! – grito el castaño con toda su rabia.

FAZ

Una onda dorada cubrió el campo de batalla. Las sombras de José desaparecieron al instante. Los restos del gremio fueron destruidos casi en su totalidad. Pero los magos estaban completamente intactos. David se encontraba de pie, con sus alas blancas desplegadas en todo su esplendor y una poderosa aura dorada lo cubría por completo. Empezó a caminar hacia el gremio de Phantom Lord. Cuando paso al lado de Kana, que estaba llorando arrodillada en el suelo, le acaricio la cabeza, provocando que esta lo mirase directamente a los ojos.

BOOOOOM-BOOOOOM-BOOOOOM

Luego escucharon numerosas explosiones.

BROOOOOM

Y luego, la mitad del edificio se derrumbaba. Natsu, Elfman y Gray habían conseguido su objetivo. Pero, ahora los magos tenían sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte la gran tristeza por la destrucción de su gremio. Por otra parte, la gran alegría de ver el gremio de Phantom Lord casi destruido.

Sabiendo que la lucha aun no había acabado, David dio un poderoso aleteo y salió disparado hacia el semi derruido edificio. Sintió una presencia muy poderosa y malvada. La del [Maestro] José Porla. La otra estaba muy débil, pero podía reconocerla. Era la de Erza. El castaño se preguntaba en que momento había llegado hasta allí.

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Escucho un grito. Un grito familiar. El de Erza. Aumento su velocidad y en apenas cinco segundos ya estaba en la pelea entre José y Erza. El [Maestro] de Phantom Lord estaba usando **Enredo de Sombras** para intentar matar a Erza.

Acumulo poder en su mano derecha y envió una bomba de luz hacia José.

BOOOM

La mini bomba de luz dorada exploto antes de impactar contra José, enviándolo a estrellarse contra la pared. Con rapidez fue hasta Erza, curándole las heridas más graves que había recibido.

-Tsk. [El Ángel]. Así que has sido tú el que ha destruido mis sombras y el segundo disparo del [Cañón Júpiter], ¿eh?

La odiosa voz de José llego hasta sus oídos. Dejo a Erza tumbada en el suelo, con sus heridas más graves curadas. Se levantó y miro con odio al [Maestro] José.

-Vaya. Espero que tú me des más guerra que esta estúpida niña.

-…

-Bien. ¡ **Haz Oscuro**!

Porla empezó a disparar simultáneamente desde cada uno de sus manos disparos de magia oscura. David uso su velocidad aumentada para poder evitar los disparos mientras él se los devolvía usando su **Rayo de Positrones** , lo que obligo a Porla a moverse.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Parece que me darás más diversión que [Titania]!

Entonces, una potente luz dorada lo cegó durante unos tres segundos. Tiempo suficiente. David había usado su habilidad de **Luz** para cegarlo. Cuando José abrió los ojos, se encontró con David justo delante de él. Tenía una gran bola dorada en su mano. Atacaría a quemarropa.

-Jomete imbécil. – susurro el castaño.

PUUUUUUUMMMMMM

Porla salió disparado contra una de las paredes, destrozándola.

-Yo soy el ángel guardián de Fairy Tail… ¡y no pienso perdonarte maldito hijo de puta! – grito con furia.

Después de ese grito vio a Porla, que hizo un gesto con su mano. Al instante hubo una gran explosión lineal.

BOOOOOMMMMM

David lo esquivo por los pelos. Cuando lo hubo esquivado, un monto de [Soldados Sombra] lo atacaron. El castaño creo una espada y una lanza de luz doradas. Debido a su magia, las sombras desaparecían nada más ser tocadas por las armas de luz. No tardo mucho para librarse de todas.

-Tsk. Esa maldita magia tuya. Ahora entiendo porque te llaman [El Ángel]. – murmuro fastidiado Porla.

-Mi magia nunca será derrotada por magias como la tuya.

-Eso lo veremos. – José empezó a aumentar su aura, volviendo sus ojos negros - ¡ **Ola de Muerte**!

-¡ **Puño Sagrado**!

KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

La explosión provocada por el choque de ambos poderes fue enorme. Erza había corrido hasta sus compañeros para cubrirlos.

Cuando el humo y el polvo se desvanecieron, todos pudieron ver a David con su mano levantada hacia el cielo. Levantaron la vista y pudieron ver, a través del techo destruido, un gigantesco círculo mágico dorado. David estaba decidido a usar su hechizo más poderoso. El **Juicio Divino**. Pero, antes de poder realizarlo, alguien bajo suavemente su brazo, desactivando el hechizo.

David estaba por atacar al que había osado interrumpirle pero, al ver a su [Maestro], su aura disminuyo enormemente, dejando de ser dorada y luego dejando de emitirse.

-Tú ya has acabado. Déjamelo a mí. – le dijo Makarov sin despegar su vista de Porla, el cual parecía en éxtasis por ver a Makarov. David se alejó, yendo hasta sus compañeros y curándolos con su magia – Has derramado mucha sangre de mis hijos. La estupidez de los padres hace que el hijo sufra. Y mis hijos ya han sufrido mucho. Pero esto se acabó, José. Voy a ponerle fin.

-¿Piensas probar un cataclismo? – pregunto sonriente José.

-Si es por el bien de mi gremio, sí.

Ambos aumentaron su poder enormemente. Estaban por encima de Erza o David, e incluso de Laxus. Gildarts ya sería otra cosa. Solo había estado jugando con Erza y no mostraba todo su poder contra David. Pero ambos lo sabían. No por nada eran miembros de los [Diez Magos Santos].

Al ver que iban con todo, los jóvenes magos de Fairy Tail salieron por patas de lo que quedaba del gremio de Phantom Lord. Luego, cuando llegaron a su destruido gremio, pudieron ver un gigantesco círculo mágico en el cielo. Mayor que el de David. En el centro tenía el símbolo del gremio. Luego vino una potente luz.

-El **Fairy Law**. – susurro Erza.

Ahora lo sabían. Habían ganado. Pero a costa de la pérdida de su gremio, del edificio. El verdadero gremio seguía intocable. Aun así, la alegría era palpable. Gritos y gritos de alegría se escucharon.

-¡Si! ¡Ganamos!

-¡Vencimos a Phantom!

-¡Chupaos esa mamonazos!

-¡Ole, ole y ole!

En el cielo iba Happy, con la rubia en sus patitas. Ahora solo faltaba Natsu.

-Oye Happy, ¿y Natsu? – pregunto Erza.

-Tenía algo importante que hacer. – dijo sonriente.

Por su parte, David se acercó hasta la Heartfilia.

-Así que tú eres Lucy, ¿verdad? – la rubia asintió – Un gusto. Mi nombre es David Martínez. – se presentó.

-Lucy Heartfilia. Un placer.

* * *

 _ **Esa misma tarde-noche**_

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos y curados, se reunieron ante las puertas del gremio, o lo que quedara de ellas. Estaba atardeciendo, dándole un aspecto más desgarrador a las ruinas.

-Vaya. Este hecho pedazo. Parece que tuvisteis muchos problemas.

David solo desvió la mirada, nervioso. El gremio estaba destrozado, pero el termino con lo que quedaba de pie.

Por otra parte, la Heartfilia tenía una cara de culpa. Se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido.

-Lu-chan. – la voz de Levy hizo que la rubia se diera la vuelta. Ella, Jet, Droy y Reedus. Todos con vendas – Es una victoria en la que luchamos todos juntos.

-Aunque el gremio este destruido… - hablo Droy.

-Podemos reconstruirlo. – termino Jet.

-Oui. – asintió Reedus.

-Levy-chan. Jet. Droy. Reedus.

-Siento haberte preocupado. – sonrió la peli azul.

-N-no… es mí…

-Ya oi la historia, pero nadie te culpa, Lu-chan.

-Yo no pude ser de utilidad. Lo lamento. – se disculpó Reedus.

La rubia solo negaba, reteniendo el llanto.

-Lucy. – ahora hablo Makarov – La felicidad y la tristeza no podemos compartirla por completo, pero si se puede intentar. Eso es un gremio. La felicidad, la furia, la tristeza… todo lo sentimos todos. Cuando uno llora, el resto también llora. No te eches la culpa. Deberías saber lo que pensamos. Levanta tu cabeza… - se dio la vuelta y le sonrió alegremente – eres un miembro de Fairy Tail.

Ante las hermosas palabras de su [Maestro], la rubia no pudo detener su llanto, provocando grandes sonrisas de todos los demás magos. Levy se acercó, dejando que la rubia lloraba en sus brazos. Por su parte, la expresión alegre de Makarov fue cambiando con sus pensamientos.

-"A lo mejor me pase un poco. Es más, el [Consejo Mágico] seguro que se va a cabrear. ¡A lo mejor me arrestan!"

Ante ese último pensamiento, el viejo [Maestro] Makarov también rompió en llanto. Eso provoco que los que le miraban más menos supieran en que pensaba, provocándole gotas de sudor en la cabeza.

* * *

 _ **Una semana después**_

Durante esa semana, los magos de Fairy Tail se encargaron de empezar a reconstruir su gremio. Makarov tuvo una pequeña charla con David sobre su parte en la destrucción, pero el castaño no recibió ningún castigo por el cómo se encontraba ya el gremio, y sobre su pelea contra Porla. Al parecer la magia de David era bastante útil para luchar contra demonios y magia oscura.

A pesar de la tranquilidad del primer momento, los [Caballeros de la Runa] llegaron a la semana siguiente. El gigantesco grupo de [Caballeros] rodeo a todos los magos de Fairy Tail, que intentaron correr, a sabiendas de que era imposible huir en casos como este.

-¡Que nadie se mueva! ¡Somos los [Caballeros de la Runa]! ¡El [Escuadrón de Investigación] del [Consejo Mágico]! – grito el líder del grupo.

-¡Mierda!

-¡Corred!

-¡Nos han rodeado!

-¡Nooooooo! – grito Makarov, temiendo por lo que le podía esperar.

-Vamos [Maestro]. Ya vera que no es nada. – intento animarle Erza.

Durante una semana fueron llevados al campamento del ejército para investigar el suceso entre Fairy Tail y Phantom Lord. Todos y cada uno de los magos fueron interrogados. Al final, una semana después, pudieron volver a Magnolia para seguir reconstruyendo el gremio. El veredicto se sabría más tarde.

Como siempre, Natsu y Gray hacían el tonto en estúpidas peleas. En este caso a ver quién podía llevar más pilares de madera. Por otra parte, habían varias quejas sobre los plantos que había diseñado el [Maestro] Makarov.

-No se vosotros pero… ¿no sería mejor contratar a un arquitecto? – pregunto David con una gota de sudor al ver los malísimos diseños.

-¿Cómo cree el [Maestro] que podemos reconstruir el gremio con estos planos? ¡Imposible!

-Anda que… bueno, por intentarlo no perdemos nada. – dijo Kana.

-Tu no, pero yo pierdo mi tiempo en construir algo que seguramente tendremos que volver a reconstruir. – murmuro el castaño.

Por otra parte, mientras los magos del gremio intentaban construir el nuevo edificio, Makarov era juzgado ante el [Consejo Mágico].

JJRRRRR

Lo curioso es que se encontraba durmiendo, cosa que provocaba distintas reacciones entre los miembros del [Consejo]. Por suerte, Makarov y el gremio Fairy Tail fueron declarados inocentes del suceso de hace varias semanas, pero aun así le dieron una advertencia.

Por otra parte, un par de días después, el gremio volvió a recibir trabajos, por lo que muchos de los magos cogieron misiones y se fueron a realizarlas. Claro que, toda calma y tranquilidad tiene su fin.

PAM

Una mesa se estrelló contra Natsu, que se encontraba diciéndole a Happy que cara pondría Lucy si le pusiera el trasero al rojo vivo. ¿El motivo? Acuario, el espíritu estelar de Lucy, la había azotado en el trasero por perder sus llaves durante la pelea contra Phantom y ahora le dolía horrores.

Pero, el motivo por el que Erza le había lanzado la mesa a Natsu no fue a propósito. El motivo fueron las palabras de Laxus, el nieto de Makarov y uno de los magos más fuertes del gremio.

-Repite eso. – dijo Erza con tono muy enojado.

Por su parte, Laxus sonreía arrogante y malvadamente mientras estaba sentado.

-¿Otra vez? Vale, te lo diré más claramente. Este gremio no necesita a magos débiles e inútiles.

El ambiente dejo de ser alegre para volverse uno muy serio.

-Serás cabrón. – murmuro Erza.

-Tengo toda la razón. Solo fíjate en como quedo el gremio después de la pelea contra Phantom Lord. Una vergüenza. No puedo ni miraron a la cara. – mientras decía eso miraba a Levy y su grupo - ¡Vosotros! ¡Sí, estoy hablando de vosotros! Oi que fuisteis derrotados patéticamente contra Gajeel, el Dragonslayer de Hierro. ¡Sois una vergüenza! ¡Jajajajajaja!

El trio intentaba luchar contra las lágrimas por los insultos de Laxus. Luego la mirada del rubio se posó en Lucy, que temblaba de la rabia.

-Vaya vaya vaya. ¿Acaso no es esta la princesa que causo todo este desastre? – pregunto con maldad.

PAM

-¡Ya basta Laxus! –grito Mira – El asunto ya está zanjado. Nadie tuvo la culpa. No estuviste en la pelea y no hace falta que añadas más leña al fuego. Eso es lo que dijo el maestro.

-Por supuesto que no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Pero, si hubiera estado ahí no habría sido tan ridículo como vosotros.

Natsu estuvo a punto de intentar golpearlo, pero fue David el que hablo. Se había dejado la barba de tres días. Se sentía más cómodo así.

-Ya. Eso me hubiera gustado verlo pero, como no estuviste ahí nunca lo sabremos. Así que no te pongas tan chulo, Laxus.

Laxus agrio el gesto al reconocer dicha voz.

-Pues me parece que tú no hiciste nada. – le dijo el rubio.

-Desgraciadamente llegue muy tarde. Cierto es que podría haber intentado más salvar el edificio pero, tenía que ayudar a mis compañeros, cosa que estoy seguro de que tu no hubieras hecho.

El ambiente se volvió más tenso con el intercambio de palabras de ambos magos. Laxus tenía el gesto agrio y David con parsimonia, como si le estuviera diciendo _'tío, mira que eres tonto pero tonto'_. Entonces, el rubio empezó a reír, volviendo a su actitud arrogante.

-¡Jajajaja! ¡Da igual todo! ¡Cuando me vuelva [Maestro] de este gremio echare a todos los debiluchos a la calle! ¡El que no esté de acuerdo conmigo entonces que se me oponga! ¡Creare el gremio más poderoso! ¡Un gremio al que no podrá entrar un cualquiera! ¡El más fuerte de la historia! ¡Jajajaja!

Y con su típica Rias de _'yo hago lo que me da la gana porque soy el más fuerte'_ se fue, sin prestar ninguna ayuda en la reparación del gremio.

-Creo que deberían de bajarle los humos. – murmuro el castaño.

-¡Pedazo de cabrón! – grito Natsu con sus puños en llamas.

-Déjalo. Cada uno debe volver a su vida. ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trabajo?

-¿? – Natsu se quedó ido.

-Los cuatro… bueno, cinco contando a Happy.

-¡Aye! – grito el gato.

-¡Si! – dijo la rubia.

-¡Con el! – gritaron Natsu y Gray, mirándose malamente.

-¿No os gusta? – pregunto Erza con una temible aura.

-¡A-al contrario!

-Bien, pues elijamos uno.

Por otra parte, el resto ya celebrara el nacimiento del _'equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail'_

-¡Ha nacido el equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail! – gritaba Max.

-No es posible. ¿Lucy más fuerte que nosotros? – pregunto incrédulo Jet.

-Bueno, si llama a Acuario no creo que pudiera derrotarla. – afirmo Droy.

-Cierto cierto. – asintió Levy.

Esa misma noche, Makarov voleo y Mira le explico lo ocurrido con Laxus. El viejo [Maestro] pensaba que debía retirarse, pero no sabía a quién dejar el gremio. Laxus era un inmaduro, Mystogan era muy solitario, Gildarts siempre estaba fuera, Erza era muy joven, David no aceptaría ya que no le gustaría la idea.

-[Maestro]… - la voz de Mira lo saco de sus pensamientos - … ha ocurrido algo nuevo. – dijo sonriente la albina.

-¿El qué?

-Parece ser que el grupo de Erza ha destruido medio tramo de carretera haciendo el trabajo. El [Consejo] quiere que lo compensemos. [Maestro], ¿está bien? ¿Qué le pasa?

Makarov se había quedado de piedra y llorando.

-¡¿Cómo voy a retirarme así?! – grito bien fuerte al ver que no podía retirarse o el gremio acabaría desapareciendo.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

El día amanecía con una suave brisa. En una pequeña casa en la ciudad de Magnolia, cierto castaño se levantaba perezosamente para correr las cortinas, ya que la luz del astro mayor le molestaba. David no era para nada madrugador. Solo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Una de las cosas que más odiaba era que lo levantaran mientras dormía tranquilamente.

Aproximadamente, a las diez y media de la mañana, decidió levantarse de una vez por todas. Luego de casi un año durmiendo en hoteles mierdecillas o en el suelo, dormir en su propia cama era lo más cercano al paraíso.

Luego de hacer sus necesidades, lavarse y vestirse, camino con parsimonia hasta el gremio semi construido. A pesar de haber terminado la misión hace apenas casi tres semanas, tenía ganas de realizar una misión sencilla. Fue hasta el tablero de misiones, donde se encontró a cierta castaña mirando los distintos trabajos.

-¿Aun no te decides? Mira que eres lenta. – se burló David.

-Ja Ja. Mira como me rio. – dijo Kana con tono sarcástico – Si no te importa, estoy buscando un buen curro. Tengo que pagar el alquiler y la comida.

-Mmm. – el castaño observo el panel, encontrando el que parecía ser un trabajo con una buena paga - ¿Qué te parece si hacemos este?

-¿Vamos? ¿Los dos? ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda? – le pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Sé que no la necesitas. Sois todas muy fuertes. Pero estoy aburrido y me apetece hacer alguna misión que no sea de [Clase S]. Además, hace un año que no nos vemos. Podríamos charlar por el camino. – dijo alzando los hombros, pero deseando que aceptase.

-¿Y por qué no vas con alguien más? No solo no has hablado conmigo.

-Bueno, si eso quieres entonces…

-Va. Coge la misión y andando. Nos vemos en media hora en la estación. – le corto sonriente haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Dicho esto, Kana se dio media vuelta y desapareció entre las obras del gremio. El castaño sonrió alegre, cogió la misión y fue hasta Mirajane, quien la anoto y les deseo suerte.

Fue hasta su casa y preparo su mochila. Supuestamente el trabajo duraría tres días como mucho. Cogió dinero y se encamino tranquilamente hacia la estación. Una vez allí, observo que la Alberona ya se encontraba allí. Llevaba un bikini acompañado de pantalones de pirata oscuros y una gran bolso con plumas. Además utilizaba grandes tacones de color azul oscuro y dos brazaletes y pulseras en cada brazo. Llevaba también una cantimplora, segurísimamente llena de alcohol. Y se jugaba el cuello a que en su mochila llevaba más botellas.

-¿Solo vasa llevar eso? – le pregunto David al ver que no llevaba una chaqueta.

-Pues sí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – pregunto con su típico tono que coqueta.

-No mentiré y diré que si pero, ¿te has leído donde es la misión?

-Va, seguro que no es importante. – le dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y subía al tren.

-"Hay madre lo que me voy a reír." – sonrió el castaño, subiendo también al tren.

* * *

 _ **Montañas cercanas a Crocus**_

-¡¿Q-Qué demonios?! — logró articular Kana al ver el paisaje.

Luego de terminar su trayecto en tren, ambos cogieron un vehículo que los llevaría hasta su destino. Lo que no espero la castaña fue que hiciera muuuuuucho frio. Las montañas en la que se encontraban actualmente estaban nevadas por su gran altura y en ese preciso momento había una tormenta de nieve. Pero era extraño por el clima que hacía. Debía haber nieve por la altura, pero no tanta y menos una tormenta.

-Dios, me estoy congelando. – se quejó Kana.

David, previendo lo que podría pasar, y sabiendo que su compañera no había leído la misión, llevo dos chaquetas. Una para él y otra para ella. Fue hasta su mochila y saco la segunda, ya que la primera la llevaba puesta. Entonces se la puso en los hombros.

Kana fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando sintió algo ceñirse en sus hombros. Dirigió su vista y vio una chaqueta de color marrón oscuro. Dicha chaqueta disipaba cualquier frío que sentía. Dirigió entonces su mirada incrédula a David, que sonreía levemente.

-Estaba seguro de que no leíste donde se realizaría la misión, así que fui previsor y traje dos. Parece que acerté.

-Gracias… David. — dijo con un pequeño sonrojo, aunque nadie se percataría ya que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas antes debido al intenso frío.

-No problema. Y ahora, ¿vamos a por el monstruo? Tengo ganas de golpear algo. No tuve suficiente con Porla.

BUM BUM BUM

Ella estaba a punto de responder, cuando repentinamente empieza un gran temblor, ambos se ponen tensos preparados para cualquier cosa. Entonces otra y otra vez el temblor aumenta a medida que un estruendo se hace más fuerte.

BUM BUM BUM

Identificando que el objeto ruidoso se aproximaba a ellos, se posicionaron instintivamente para pelear, comprendiendo que esta debe ser la criatura por la cual fueron enviados a eliminar.

Eventualmente, una silueta de una criatura gigante aparece, la silueta se acerca más hasta que ambos logran identificar lo que es exactamente. Por desgracia, la criatura aparenta ser una de [Clase S]. Era un Yeti. Un ser gigantesco, aproximadamente tres metros, con figura humanoide y con el cuerpo cubierto de pelo. Un ser territorial por naturaleza que marca su territorio creando una ventisca por toda la zona.

-¿Un Yeti? ¿Un [Clase S]? Vaya, esto no me lo esperaba. ¿No se suponen que son del país Iceberg? ¡¿Qué puñetas hace aquí?! – grito Kana sin entender.

El Troll se movió rápidamente sobre ella, listo para darle un fuerte golpe. La castaña no estaba preparada debido a sus preguntas, por lo que no pudo esquivar el golpe. Por suerte para ella, David sí estuvo más avispado.

PAM

Con un gancho hacia arriba cubierto de aura blanca, lo que le hace retroceder aturdido. Eso le da tiempo para ver cómo se encontraba su compañera.

-Kana, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por la ayuda.

El Yeti se pone de pie y los ve a ambos, seguramente molesto por el golpe de David.

-Tenemos que acercarnos a esa cosa pero ¿cómo? —pensó Kana en voz alta.

-Tengo una idea, pero necesito tu ayuda. Quiero que te encargues de las estacas de hielo si trata de golpearme con eso. Yo me encargare del resto.

-Entendido. – asintió la castaña mientras preparaba sus cartas.

David cargó hacia el Yeti. La criatura expulso una ráfaga de viento helado, sin embargo David logra evadirlo y mantiene la marcha contra el monstruo [Clase S]. Como había previsto, la criatura intenta una lluvia de estacas de hielo.

-¡ **Carta Mágica: Trueno**!

BOOOM

Kana utiliza cuatro de sus cartas y las junta, creando una serie de rayos blancos que envía a sus objetivos, destruyendo las estacas de hielo.

Con eso, David tuvo el camino libre hacia el Yeti. Acumulo una gran cantidad de aura en su puño derecho y salto hacia el pecho del monstruo.

PAAAM

PUM

La criatura, al ser tan grande, no es capaz de esquivar y termina cayendo al suelo, luego de caer inconsciente por culpa de tremendo golpe.

-Je. Trabajo conseguido. Oye Kana, bien he… ¡Kana! – la alegría del castaño se fue al ver el estado de su compañera.

David corrió hacia la castaña. Estaba sentada con las piernas extendidas. Una pierna del pantalón está rasgada, revelando la contusión que fue causada por una de las estacas de hielo.

-Jejeje. Parece que no fui capaz de detener todas las estacas. Estoy bien David, se ve peor de lo que realmente es.

Trató de sonar como que si no le doliera, pero el dolor se filtró a través de su voz.

-Mierda. Tengo que tratarte la herida. Pero con esta maldita tormenta no puedo. Me costaría demasiado. ¿Por qué no ha terminado la tormenta ni el hielo desaparece? Joder, tendría que terminar más rápido.

-Es normal que no termine al instante.

-Bueno, no podemos quedarnos mucho más tiempo en esta tormenta. Tenemos que buscar refugio. ¿Puedes caminar?

-Si. Solo ayúdame a levantarme.

Cogiéndola con suavidad, la levanto hasta ponerla de pie. La castaña se cierne durante unos segundos antes de caer de nuevo sobre sus rodillas.

-Lo siento, pero mis piernas me duelen mucho como para caminar.

-Bueno, eso se puede arreglar.

Repentinamente Kana sintió un cálido abrazo alrededor de sus piernas y espalda media, y se sintió en el aire.

-¡David, ¿qué estás haciendo?! — chilló con vergüenza no característica en su voz.

-¿? te estoy llevando a la cueva porque no puedes caminar. – dijo como si nada mientras empezaba a caminar por la nieve, buscando una cueva para guarecerse.

-¡Hay mejores maneras y menos inadecuadas de llevar a una mujer!

-Bueno, que yo sepa podría llevarte en mi espalda o como un saco de patatas sobre mi hombro. ¿Cuál de las tres prefieres? – le pregunto sin dejar de buscar.

-… bueno…

-Entonces solo deja que te lleve así.

La castaña solo asintió, dejándose cargar. Apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del castaño, observando el colgante que llevaba en el cuello. Mientras que iba cargada, no pudo evitar sentirse cómoda, sin importar que se encontraban en una tormenta de nieve. Estar en los brazos de David la hacía sentirse tranquila y relajada. Un suave calor se propaga por todo su ser. Su corazón latía más rápido que antes. No era la primera vez que le pasaba con el castaño. Desde que lo conocía, siempre estuvo para ayudarla cuando lo necesitaba. Cuando se convirtió en un mago de [Clase S] el tiempo que solían pasar juntos disminuyo por sus largas y difíciles misiones. A pesar de ello, nunca dijo nada.

Tardaron aproximadamente un cuarto de hora en hallar una cueva. Para cuando entraron estaban totalmente empapados. Ambos tiritaban del frio. David dejo a Kana apoyada en una de las paredes. Lo que ninguno espero fue que una avalancha ocurriera de pronto.

BROOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Ocultando la entrada.

-Maldita sea, ahora estamos atrapados. – se quejó David – Aunque bueno, lo más posible es que dentro de unas horas ya no haya nieve y pueda usar mis alas para llegar a Crocus.

-Que se le va a hacer. – se quejó también la castaña, sintiéndose débil.

-Bueno, ahora veamos esa herida.

Se aproximó hasta Kana, se sentó a su lado y reviso su pierna. Sangraba y estaba bastante morado. Usando su habilidad sanadora, David empezó a curarla. Un aura blanca cubrió toda la zona de la herida. Kana pudo notar una relajante calidez donde antes sentía dolor. Pudo observar como poco a poco la herida dejaba de sangrar, el morado disminuía y la herida se cerraba. Ya no sentía dolor.

-¿Mejor?

-Si… gracias…

-Sin problemas. Ahora será mejor encender una fogata. Recemos para que aquí haya ramas o esto se volverá más complicado.

Mientras el castaño se paseaba por la cueva buscando madera, Kana le observa fijamente. No supo cuánto tiempo lo estuvo haciendo ya que estaba metida en sus pensamientos, que pudo sentir como la calidez de un fuego empezaba a llenar el ambiente, a pesar del frio que sentía su cuerpo. David, por puro milagro, había conseguido encontrar ramas secas en la cueva. Supuso que podría haber habido alguien con anterioridad. Frotando una rama contra otra consiguió encender fuego, claro que le costó horrores conseguirlo. Una vez encendido el fuego, lo fue avivando hasta que consigue una buena lumbre. Suspiro con gusto al sentir el calor. Poco después Kana se une a él, deslizándose hacia el extremo opuesto del fuego, colocándose en una posición cómoda. El silencio se prolonga entre ellos antes de que David repentinamente se levantara y se quitara la chaqueta, dejándola estirada a un lado. Luego se quita las botas y calcetines, dejándolo descalzo. Kana se empezó a extrañar por lo que hacía su amigo y compañero. Luego se quitó la camisa, más no el colgante. Entonces agarra sus pantalones y empieza a quitárselos, los ojos de Cana se amplían con sorpresa.

-"¿Qué demonios está haciendo? ¿No ira a…?

Entonces se los quito, quedándose en calzoncillos.

-"¡Lo hizo!"

Por un pequeño momento, los ojos de Kana permanecen en el cuerpo de David, estudiándolo. Era la primera vez que veía a su compañero y amigo con tan poca ropa. Había veces que lo había visto en bañador, como a todos, pero no sabía si era por la situación o porque. También se fijó en el gran sonrojo del castaño y como ocultaba su entrepierna con sus manos. Kana podía sentir su cuerpo calentarse por lo que veía. Su corazón latía a un ritmo alarmante. Podía sentir sus mejillas sonrojándose. Una parte de ella le decía que extendiera la mano y lo tocara mientras la otra parte le decía que lo obligara a ponerse un poco de ropa antes de que las cosas se volvieras extrañas. Al final gano su lado racional.

-Oye, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? – pregunto incrédulo, después de dejar los pantalones al lado de la demás ropa, esperando a que se secaran – Mis ropas están empapadas por el hielo y la nieve. No tengo ropa seca y no me apetece coger una pulmonía. Puede que nunca me haya resfriado o algo peor por la lluvia, pero esto es distinto. Te sugeriría que hicieras lo mismo. No sé si puedo curar una pulmonía con facilidad.

Kana se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar demasiado la situación. Ciertamente tenía razón. No sería muy buena idea estar mucho tiempo con la ropa mojada.

-Claro. Tienes razón. Supongo que es una mala idea estar con ropa mojada.

Se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta, colocándola con sus otras ropas. Luego se los zapatos de tacón alto y los coloca cerca de las botas del castaño. Después se inclina y desliza sus pantalones, dejándola solamente en ropa interior. David desvió la mirada mientras se desnudaba, pero no pudo evitar echar un vistazo de vez en cuando. Tan pronto termino Kana de desnudase, se coloca cerca del fuego, aliviada de que David no haya tratado algo inusual, pero una pequeña parte de ella decepcionada por eso mismo.

-Bueeeeeeeeno. Y, ¿cómo te va?

Ante su estúpida pregunta, David se abofeteo mentalmente. También hay que decir que estaba muy nervioso. Si bien es cierto que ya había visto a su compañera en bikini cuando todos se iban juntos a la playa o a la piscina, ¡pero no era lo mismo! ¡El momento no era el mismo! Además, estaba prácticamente a su lado. Si se movía un milímetro podrían rozar sus pieles. La miro de reojo. Su hermoso cabello castaño estaba húmedo y se pegaba a su piel. Su bikini estaba mojado, pegándose a su piel y dejando _'ver'_ ciertas cositas. Y no bajo más la mirada por si las moscas.

-Bueeeeeeeeno. Pues no va mal. Estoy con un idiota que se le ocurre preguntarme como me va en una situación como esta. – le contesto con sarcasmo.

-Vale vale. No hace falta insultar. Mira que puedes ser mala.

-Ohhh. Te aseguro que puedo ser mucho peor. – sonrió amenazante.

-Ya. Ahora que lo pienso, no me has contado que ha pasado en este año que he estado fuera.

-Cierto. Solo te conté el porqué de Phantom Lord y Lucy. Bueno, ¿por dónde empiezo? – se preguntó la castaña mientras se posea en pose pensativa, es decir, con su mano en su barbilla.

Durante un muy largo rato, Kana estuvo contándole a David todo lo ocurrido en el gremio. Quien se había ido, quien había llegado, las misiones, sus aventuras, etc. Tanto tiempo estuvieron hablando que no se dieron cuenta de que la fogata estaba casi extinta hasta que finalmente se apagó.

-Oh mierda. – susurraron ambos.

Debido a que la fogata se apagó, la temperatura empezó a bajar.

-Caray, me siento cansada… — murmuro Kana.

-Sí, yo también… —bosteza David sonoramente - ¿Cómo esta nuestra ropa?

-Aún no está seca. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Pues no lo sé. Supongo que podríamos dormir. A pesar del frio, aun podemos dormir sin morirnos. Al estar tapada por la nieve, y el calor que aún queda de la fogata, es posible que durmamos, claro que pasaremos frio.

Kana pensó en las palabras del castaño. Era cierto. La tormenta aun no acababa. Se podía escuchar. Es cierto que hacia frio, pero no uno de muerte. Podrían calentarse un poco más, pero la sola idea provoco que se sonrojara. Aun así, tampoco era mala idea.

-Podríamos dormir juntos y compartir el calor corporal. – comento Kana, dando gracias de que estuviera oscuro.

-¡!

Pudo notar como David se tensó, ya que el simple movimiento provoco que se tocaran. Podía sentir la tensión de su brazo derecho.

-¿E-estas segura?

-O es eso o pasar más frio. ¿Tú que prefieres?

-… si estás de acuerdo…

-Mientras no se te ocurra hacer nada raro entonces estará bien.

-Vaaaaleeee.

-Venga, túmbate.

El castaño obedeció. Kana extendió su mano para notar como David se tumbaba en el frio suelo, temblando al sentir el contacto con la fría piedra. Luego Kana se tumbó a su lado, pegando su cuerpo. Ciertamente los hombres tenían mayor temperatura corporal que las mujeres. Intentando conseguir el máximo calor posible, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho, rodeo su cintura con su brazo y enredo sus piernas, demasiado arriba al notar algo. Sabiendo de que se trataba se sonrojo y bajo la pierna. Hasta ahora, todos los hombres que había conocido estaban depilados de arriba abajo o simplemente eran imberbes. David, por el contrario, no era ninguno de los dos. No tenía una mata de pelo como un oso, pero debía admitir que el pelo que tenía le causaba cosquillas den la nariz. Podía notar el pelo en pecho, el cómo bajaba en una delgada línea hasta la pelvis, el suave pelo de las piernas y los brazos. No le molestaba en absoluto. Era suave. Pudo notar como el castaño la abrazaba con sus brazos.

-Te has dejado barba. – susurro la castaña, que empezaba a dormirse.

-Me gusta llevar la de tres días. No me gustan las barbas largas ni ir afeitado. Me gusta más así.

-Opino lo mismo.

Y se durmió. Poco después el castaño también se durmió.

* * *

 _ **A la mañana siguiente**_

Cierto castaño se había despertado. Tenía frio, pero podía sentir un agradable calor rodeándole. Abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que vio es que estaba tumbado de lado, muy abrazado a Kana y viceversa. Viendo como estaba, decidió disfrutar durante un rato más de esa posición. Luego de varios minutos se separó y observo que la nieve había desaparecido, al igual que la tormenta. Los cálidos rayos del sol aparecían entre las montañas. Fue hasta su ropa, que ya estaba seca, y empezó a vestirse mientras llamaba a su compañera.

-Kana, es hora de levantarse.

-Solo cinco minutos más… — murmuro medio dormida mientras se hacía ovillo por el agradable calor ido.

-Vamos tía. Tenemos que irnos de aquí y llevar al Yeti a las autoridades.

-Cállate David. Déjame dormir.

David, el cual ya estaba casi vestido, decidió usar su última baza.

-¡Oh, mira todo ese alcohol gratis por allá!

Ante el grito del castaño, Kana se incorporó veloz como un rayo gritando _'¡¿dónde?!_ '. Luego de acostumbrarse a la luz, sus ojos escanearon atentos a cualquier signo del tesoro. Luego, al no encontrarlo, puso sus ojos en David quien sonreía divertido por la escena.

-¿Por qué me despiertas? — preguntó con molestia en su voz.

-¿Cómo que por qué? ¿No es obvio? Ya no hay nieve. Ya no hay tormento. Ya podemos irnos. Además, tenemos que llevar al Yeti a Crocus.

-Bien. Eso es genial. Ahora, ¿vas a dejarme ponerme la ropa?

-Claro. No te lo impediré.

-Vale, pero date la vuelta.

-Ok ok.

El castaño se dio media vuelta y se puso su camina. Por el rabillo del ojo observo como Kana volvía a ponerse su ropa. Una vez que terminaron salieron afuera, buscaron al Yeti y marcharon rumbo a la capital. Luego recibieron una buena recompensa y partieron rumbo a Magnolia.

* * *

 _ **Gremio Fairy Tail**_

Llegaron por la tarde de ese mismo día. Mientras caminaban hablaban tranquilamente, sin comentar nada sobre lo ocurrido en la cueva. Una vez llegaron al gremio, ambos castaños pudieron diferencia a cierto quinceañero de pelo largo negro, que se encontraba charlando con Mirajane. Reconociéndolo al instante, David camino con una sonrisa malévola hasta estar a su lado. Hizo un gesto a Mira para que no dijera nada. Si el pelinegro hubiera prestado atención a su olfato, se hubiera dado cuenta.

PAM

-¡Cuánto tiempo, pitufo!

David lo había saludado dándole un fuerte golpe en el hombro como saludo, tirándolo de la silla en la que estaba sentado. El pelinegro abrió los ojos mirando malamente al castaño.

-Tu… maldito capullo… - murmuro Azran Blackdraig.

-Bienvenido. – sonrió alegre mientras Kana solo sonreía e informaba a Mira sobre el éxito de la misión.

* * *

Bueeeeeeeeno. Aquí está mi capitulo. El próximo será escrito por mi compadre. Ahora he de decir que Kana es mi personaje femenino favorito por detrás de Lucy. En serio, ¿cómo hay gente que dice cosas tan feas de la rubia? En serio no lo entiendo. Por si alguien lo ha pensado, sep, en este fic Kana es mi pareja. A quien no le guste… pues que no lea, que queréis que os diga. Por cierto, lo del pelo de David. Ya está muy visto lo contrario. ¡Siempre tíos cuadrados depilados desde las cejas hasta la planta de los pies! ¡Pues con mi personaje no! Ojo que tampoco es un oso. Solo lo justo y necesario. ¡Como todo macho ibérico! Soy español, por si alguien no lo sabe XD.


	3. Viaje accidentado

Fairy Tail no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a su respectivo autor. Hacemos esto sin ánimo de lucro, solo para pasar el rato.

Zafir09: me alegra que te gustara, y espero que este también te guste :)

rami457: lamentamos la tardanza. Atrix publicó hace poco nuevos caps de ambos fics, espera que te agraden.

Este fic contiene/contendrá violencia, palabrotas, lemon mas o menos fuerte y demás cosas. Leedlo bajo vuestra responsabilidad, que yo ya lo he puesto en categoría M.

-comentarios normales-

-"pensamientos"-

-*comunicación por holograma, comunicador, etc.*-

- _ **Ataques mágicos**_

* * *

 **Esta historia ha sido creada por mi persona y mi amigo AtrixGrayZero, por tanto la historia es de ambos**

 **Os invito a leer mis demás historias, buscadlas en mi perfil**

 **También podéis leer las suyas en su perfil**

* * *

Capítulo 2:

 **VIAJE ACCIDENTADO**

* * *

-¡¿Porque siempre tienes que sorprenderme de esa manera?! – exigió saber Azran dando un golpe en el rostro del castaño, enviándolo de inmediato unos metros atrás, pero David pudo recuperarse y caer de pie sin problema, aunque tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

Sin embrago esta cambio a una expresión burlesca.

-Porque siempre estás tan distraído cuando hablas con la linda Mira… oh es cierto, tú estás enamorado de ella, lo había olvidado. - divertido respondía mientras se acercaba rápidamente a Azran y lo sujetaba en una cariñosa llave al cuello y aplica un poco de fuerza - Ese último golpe me dolió pitufo.

-Tengo quince y aún estoy en crecimiento idiota… y lo que dijiste no te incumbe en absoluto. - aplicando fuerza, levantando al castaño y arrojándolo hacia adelante, cosa que no afecto a David que con un volantín aterrizaba de pie en el suelo.

-Ha pasado un año y apenas si has crecido una o un poco más de una pulgada… eso a mi parecer es indicio de que no crecerás… - burlándose de la estatura del pelinegro, que comenzaba a tener leves temblores en el cuerpo, evidenciando que se estaba aguantando las ganas de saltar contra el castaño.

-Y tú ha pasado un año y apenas si has dejado de ser capullo. - contesto resistiendo las ganas de golpearle.

-¡Y me encanta!

Los hechos se eran así…

David había llegado al gremio después de un año realizando un trabajo [Clase S], después del incidente de Phantom Lord se fue a hacer un trabajo, pero esta vez acompañado de Kana, regresando de la misión, había encontrado a su pequeño hermano adoptivo al cual disfrutaba fastidiar la existencia cada que podía y cosa que no hacía desde hace ya un año, molestar la existencia del adolescente iba desde despertarlo en la mañana por lo perezoso que es a punta de una trompeta tocada justo en sus oídos hasta hacerle caer cada vez que se encontraba hablando amenamente con Mira. Ya que aunque era un Dragonslayer y tenía su olfato y oídos, estos eran inútiles en ese momento, y era por eso que el castaño aprovechaba para, como buen hermano mayor… darle una lección de que no baje la guardia nunca… incluso cuando hablaba con la chica que le gusta…

Y justo ahora eso pasaba. Cada vez que David le hacía una de sus bromas a Azran, estos dos terminaban en una cariñosa pero ruidosa pelea. Claro era normal y todo… hasta que ciertos jóvenes peli rosa y pelinegro se unían y entonces…

Se desataba el desmadre…

En el centro del gremio, golpeándose el uno al otro, aplicándose llaves y fuertes golpes, se encontraban estos dos después de no verse por un año…

Si su relación de hermanos normal… al menos para ellos era así como era…

-Algún día me pregunto si esos dos cambiaran. - con una sonrisa torpe hablaba Mira sirviéndole un trago a la castaña.

-Descuida en cuanto aparezcan… es cierto ¿dónde están Natsu y los demás? Pensé que aun estarían descansando por estos lares. - comentó extrañada Kana mirando a todos lados, buscando a ciertas personas en específico.

-No están. Algunas cosas ocurrieron y todos tuvieron que irse, aunque más que una misión sería bien decir que fueron de vacaciones. – explicó Mirajane recordando los boletos que Loke les había regalado para que pasaran unos días en Akane resort.

Mientras tanto, en el gremio se llevaban a cabo las reparaciones del edificio del gremio, y donde estaban atendiendo y recogiendo los nuevos trabajos era en una improvisada taberna, la cual era atendida por Mira en un mostrador también improvisado.

-Bueno, no es como si todo esto no fuese a funcionar. Como sea ¿alguna novedad en los últimos días?

-Bueno, Azran regreso del trabajo justo después de que salierais. Como siempre no tuvo problemas, además de que no causo destrozo alguno. - sonrió mientras miraba aun la lucha entre ambos compañeros.

-Es el único de nosotros que parece tener una pizca de delicadeza al realizar trabajos. – viendo como de repente un borrón negro se estrellaba al lado de la improvisada barra.

-¡CABRON! ¡Eso último me ha dolido! - exclamo furioso el adolescente, poniéndose de pie y lanzándose de inmediato contra el que le había golpeado.

-Y bueno, el sigue tan energético como siempre. - sonriendo mientras veía como de un buen golpe, Azran enterraba al David en el suelo.

-Ya lo sé y ese tonto de David es igual a él. - viendo como a pesar de estar enterrando en el suelo David alcanzo a golpear al pelinegro en el estómago al lanzar una patada que alcanza a darle en el estómago, lanzándolo hacia arriba.

BRAAAOOOOWM

-Bueno, David suele ser más relajado… siempre y cuando no ande Azran cerca.

Saliendo del suelo, poniéndose de pie de inmediato y adoptando una pose de pelea, David se alistaba para seguir con su fraternal saludo de hermanos.

PRAAAAACK

Cayendo y provocando una leve nube de polvo, aterrizaba Azran mientras miraba a David sonriente, hacia un año que no peleaba con él y casi parecía ser que la diferencia entre ellos se había reducido un poco.

-Veo que tu fuerza ha aumentado considerablemente de nuevo. Tu fuerza física me ha dejado los músculos entumidos. Nada mal, además siento tu aura más afinada que antes. - elogio el castaño, mirando sonriente a su hermano adoptivo.

-Gracias, y tú no te has quedado atrás. Tu poder mágico, incluso si han pasado algunos días, aun percibía tu luz por todos lados en el gremio. Tu **Barrera** parece haberse vuelto más resistente. Además de **Armagedón** era obvio que era más fuerte que nunca.

-Gracias. Y parece ser que también has mejorado, tu flujo mágico está más tranquilo, afinado… no puedo esperar a verle en acción…

-¡Pues no tienes que esperar! - saltando mientras ambas manos comenzaban a revestirse en aura de oscuridad.

-¡Eso mismo estaba esperando! - respondiendo de igual manera, envolviendo sus puños en aura blanca.

-¡MOCOSOS! - exclamo una voz fuertemente, al tiempo que sobre la cabeza de ambos cayo un fuerte y enorme puño que les enterró en el suelo, frenándoles en el acto justo antes de que el saludo de ambos arruinase lo poco que se había avanzado en las reparaciones del gremio.

-[M-Maestro] Makarov… Es bueno verle de nuevo. - medio hablo el pelinegro, aun con el rostro en el suelo.

-Fue totalmente culpa del pitufo, lo juro [Maestro]. - ya levantado y señalando hacia su hermano aun en el suelo - El dio el primer golpe. - acusando de una sin oportunidad a explicar a su hermano menor.

Levantando una mano adolorido el pelinegro buscaba refutar algo.

-¡SILENCIO AMBOS! - ordenó imponente.

-Pero si no he dicho nada aun… - apenas si se estaba poniendo de pie ya el joven Dragonslayer de Oscuridad. Ganándose de repente una mirada severa del [Maestro] -Si… me callo abuelo… - dijo algo cohibido el adolescente.

-Mocosos, ¿cuantas veces debo decirles a ambos las peleas con magia están estrictamente prohibidas en el gremio? acaso buscan acabar con lo poco que se ha avanzado. - señalando furioso lo poco que se había avanzado en la reconstrucción del gremio.

La restauración del edificio iba lenta pero segura, pero aun así iba lenta.

-Perdón por eso [Maestro], supongo que no pensé mucho, fue mi error lo siento. - se disculpaba David.

-Admito mi culpa también, es cierto ahora recuerdo también… es bueno verle de nuevo [Maestro]. -saludaba ahora el adolescente.

Un tanto apenado y regresando a su actitud serena de siempre, como si fuese un cachorro. Makarov suspirando cansado.

-Y te acuerdas recién de saludar… David tiene razón… - sonriendo maquiavélicamente mirando a David, quien sonrió de igual manera, comprendiendo sus intenciones - Cuando regresas de una misión, solo piensas en saludar a la linda Mira.

-¡! - sonrojándose furiosamente el pelinegro intento refutar algo pero…

-Es verdad [Maestro] para el no hay nada después de una larga misión más que volver a ver a la linda Mirajane. - agregaba con complicidad el castaño.

-¡! - sonrojándose furiosamente mientras miraba hacia el suelo avergonzado, se podía ver el vapor saliendo de su rostro.

-Ya basta [Maestro] y tú también David, dejen de molestar a Azran. - intervino la peliblanca, poniéndose al lado del chico y tomándolo por ambos hombros - No ven que la dulce Azran esta avergonzada. - y ahí se iba sus esperanzas de que ella le defendiera.

Cuando lo que en realidad buscaba era resaltar el hecho de la ligera apariencia femenina del adolescente que no importaba que tanto se esforzara por parecer más masculino, el condenado cabello y sus facciones delicadas, tiraban a la basura cualquier intento por parecer más hombre.

-Uuuuuhhhhh… Mira, eso no es nada lindo viniendo de ti. - murmuraba avergonzado el pelinegro con algunas lágrimas en su rostro.

Pelear contra aquello contra lo que no puedes ganar también te pondría a llorar y ese era el caso en esta ocasión.

-Oh está llorando. Anda, a que no fue tan malo ¿cierto?-abrazando al pelinegro por la espalda, dándole una estimulante y sueva sensación a la nuca de este… haciendo que literalmente hirviese, saliéndole humo de las orejas cual tetera hirviendo…

Mientras el [Maestro] le miraba amargamente… celosos, lo mismo que varios otros miembros, los hombres todos… y algunas ¿mujeres?

Era un enano, era cierto… Pero justo ahora… y casi siempre con Mirajane de por medio… Era un condenado pitufo con suerte… una condenada suerte… Y justo ahora parecía gelatina… derritiéndose por la estimulante e inocente muestra de cariño de Mira... viendo como ella le sonreía inocentemente…

Para nadie era secreto que en parte de que Azran se uniera al gremio había sido por Mirajane, ya que de algún modo, cuando ella era aún la activa demonio de Fairy Tail. El quedo hechizado por esa faceta suya, y cuando vio la faceta tierna de esta quedo noqueado literalmente al ver esa amable sonrisa de la peliblanca.

-Je-Ha-Je

Riendo como tonto mientras David lo tomaba y lo llevaba a sentarse en una silla. Alejándolo un poco de todo el tumulto y la literal y casi física maldición que le daban los demás por su suerte con una de las magas más hermosas, y poderosas, del gremio.

-Y enano, ¿qué me cuentas en este año que no te he visto? - le pregunto a un ya recuperado y tranquilo pelinegro, que le miraba con sus ojos verde esmeralda a su hermano, un tanto disgustados.

-Bueno lo de siempre… tener que limpiar la casa, cocinar, ir de aquí para allá cumpliendo misiones… lo de siempre. - explicó casi sin ganas, sin embargo de un momento a otro su mirada se afilo y comenzó a emanar un aura de ira - …a por cierto, ¿me quieres explicar porque demonios hiciste estos pedidos? de Sorcerer Hot… - pregunto el pelinegro con un tic en la ceja derecha mientras forzaba una sonrisa y sacaba de dios sabe dónde. Una revista con la portada de una hechicera con mascara de gata.

Y prácticamente casi nada de ropa… si es que se podía llamar ropa lo que traía puesto. Un condenado bikini de una pieza que más que cubrir su desnudez estaba más destinado a cumplir cierto fetiche en algunos caballeros.

-Por favor explícamelo. - apretando su puño mientras intentaba controlar los temblores que tenía por la aparente furia.

Ante la pregunta y la revista, David sudaba balas. Moviendo los ojos de lado a lado intentando recordar que fue lo que hizo. Ahora recordaba, una semana antes de que se fuera llegaría el primer envió de la revista, era una revista de entretenimiento para adultos… sin embargo nunca llego. Se fue pensando en que quizás se había retrasado y de hecho así fue.

David era adulto, era cierto, y hacer pedidos de esa clase no se veía mal al menos desde su perspectiva, pero que el que recibiera eso fuese un adolescente que estaba difícilmente lejos de la edad autorizada no fue bien visto… peor al ser un mago registrado en un gremio…

-¿Sabes los dichosos problemas que tuve que pasar por esto? - teniendo una expresión que pocas veces, una que tenía a David con mucho nerviosismo - Me trajeron al gremio… delante de todos… llamaron al [Maestro]…

David se hacia la vaga idea de lo que debe de haber ocurrido, llamando al que se consideraría su tutor legal, y bueno la vergüenza que él debe de haber pasado, estaba en la edad… pero aun así la vergüenza era obvia.

-Me inculparon de suplantación de identidad… me acusaron de fraude… el [Maestro] me obligo a ir a la academia en la capital… ¿tienes la más mínima idea de lo que tuvo que ser eso? - apretando su mano y contiendo aún más temblores de furia.

-Ehhhh tranquilízate Azran… estoy seguro que…

-Seguro de que de que estoy por partirte todas y cada una de las perlas de tu boca. - sonriendo amenazantemente, mientras su aura oscura comenzaba en serio a aumentar.

-Pi-pi-pitufo tranquilo… en serio lo siento… yo…

Intentaba calmarlo, había veces en las que incluso sin usar magia si Azran se lo proponía, podía incluso llegar a asustar. Y el continuaba hundiéndose más, molestándolo de nuevo con su altura.

-Pues siéntelo en el otro mundo bastardo, ¡devuélveme la vergüenza que sentí en ese entonces!

Saltando hacia el con una guadaña de oscuridad pura, aunque no era magia, era solo intención ase… de justicia, dirigida hacia el cuello del castaño, que habría los ojos alarmado. No sintió magia alguna, mucho menos que haya sacado alguna arma, además de que le tomo solo un microsegundo hacerse con esa arma y eso le hizo abrir alarmado los ojos de par en par.

-Azran necesito ayuda en una misión ¿me acompañas? - pidió de repente alguien, quien no era nada más que Mira, que sonreía dulcemente.

Salvo de un destino prematuro al joven apodado el [Ángel] de Fairy Tail.

La acción del pelinegro se detuvo abruptamente, deteniendo la hoja de la letal guadaña que sin duda habría quitado algunos años de vida al castaño, a literalmente un milímetro del cuello de este. Provocando una fuerte corriente de viento que mando a volar a algunos miembros del gremio, evidenciando la fuerza detrás del golpe.

-Ah claro. Haya voy Mira espérame. - dejando la mesa mientras hacia una ligera reverencia, paso a retirarse de lo más normal del mundo.

Caminando como si en verdad nada de nada hubiera estado a punto de suceder, es más incluso podía vérsele sonreír como si nada, caminando entre las mesas mientras algunos miembros del gremio le miraban aturdidos.

-Tal parece que el casi logra vengarse de la vez que le avergonzaron públicamente ¿eh David? - hablo Kana, sentándose en el asiento en el que estaba sentado el pelinegro hasta hace un momento.

-… - sin embargo el castaño no contesto.

La joven de diecisiete años se paró y camino hasta estar a su lado, moviendo su mano derecha en frente de su rostro una y otra vez… sin respuesta. David se había quedado ahí… estático, tan quieto como una roca podía estar. Tocando la mejilla de David, y empujándolo levemente…

POW

Haciendo que él [Ángel] de Fairy Tail cayese al suelo mientras lo que parecía ser su alma salía de su cuerpo…

-Kana ¿Cómo esta David? - pregunto a su lado el [Maestro] Makarov.

-Parece que se asustó, pero en general está bien. - respondió la maga de cartas, pinchando al mago con su índice en la mejilla mientras le movía.

-Bueno, no puedo decir que no se lo busco. - suspirando cansadamente, para después, mirando a todos lados viendo que nadie lo mirase.

Caminado lo más disimuladamente posible hacia la mesa donde estaba Kana tratando de hacer reaccionar a David…

Con un movimiento rápido, tomo de ella la revista por la cual casi le habían robado el alma a David… y con una expresión tranquila se retiraba. Había reprendido a Azran en su momento, era cierto, pero no por haber supuestamente hecho ese pedido, sino por no haber compartido dicha revista con él. Aunque desde el principio estaba mal, ya que él nunca la pidió. Después de todo, la suscripción para la revista era algo que Makarov no podía subsanar, pero que aparentemente David si…

Retirándose calmadamente…

- _Despacio… en silencio… a la oficina._ \- casi parecía estar cantando en su mente…

-¡Yo pague por ello [Maestro]! - escucho exclamar desde atrás, deteniéndose en seco a algunos metros de donde había obtenido el "premio", recuperándose del susto y viendo que su premio se le había caído de las manos.

Estaba a punto de ser llevado de él lejos para siempre. Que no le fastidiaran, su querido hermano casi le decapita por esa revista, además de que eso fue hace un año, por no mencionar que esa revista era de una colección de doce, sumándole que era una revista de edición limitada.

Para él era importante, ganándose una mirada cansada de cierta castaña.

- _Pensar que el pequeño Azran lo ha estado aguantando por años, este tipo sacara canas verdes en el futuro a cualquiera._ \- termino suspirando mentalmente cansada por la acción de David.

Giro para ver entonces al hermano del susodicho cargar con una maleta el doble de su tamaño sin mucho esfuerzo siguiendo a su compañera peliblanca.

-Aunque es más joven, bueno no se puede evitar, me pregunto si el tendrá una oportunidad, no es que sea imposible, después de todo son cuatro años de diferencia… - murmuró distraídamente - Bueno será lo que tenga que ser así de sencillo…

Y se acercó a la barra improvisada a servirse su tan generoso trago, que consistía en sacar el barril entero y beberlo con avidez, y esto debido a que no estaba Mirajane para servirle un jarro moderadamente lleno.

Por otra parte…

La gente en la calle veía un tanto tranquila cierta escena, para las personas de Magnolia no era del todo extraño ver a dos miembros de Fairy Tail juntos, es el gremio establecido en la ciudad después de todo, así que ver a dos miembros de este caminar no sería nada extraño…

Sin embargo es de Fairy Tail de quien se habla… y no es extraño…

Un término más acertado seria, bizarro…

¿La razón…?

Cierta sonriente y bella peliblanca caminando animosamente mientras era seguida por un adolescente unos veinte centímetros más bajo que ella, cargando un equipaje que por mucho que se piense, es simplemente absurdo que alguien pueda cargar con él.

La maleta que llevaba en su espalda, era fácilmente tres veces más grande que él, aun así, con una mano y con una cara de lo más alegre el adolescente caminaba como si nada. Era bien sabido que una mujer llevaba equipaje de más, y Erza era la personificación mismo de ese pensamiento, los equipajes de ella, eran prácticamente una carreta de tamaño caravana.

-¿Entonces ahora a donde vamos Mirajane? - pregunto Azran curioso.

-Iremos a Argeño a una sesión de fotos. - respondió ella - La revista Weed Sorcerer quiere algunas nuevas fotos, varias magas irán ahí también.

-Eso quiere decir que simplemente iré de botones no es así-dijo sin mucho ánimo, suspirando con cansancio.

Le gustaba acompañar a la peliblanca, pero le aburría los papeles que tenía que hacer cuando le tocaba ir, muy pocas veces podía ir en una misión en al que saque a relucir sus verdaderas capacidades cuando Mirajane le pedía ir, demasiado pocas.

-Bueno no lo veas de esa manera, además creo que es una buena oportunidad para que David vele por sí mismo. - comentó sonriente.

-Por favor Mirajane, no digas eso, solo haces que me preocupe por el idiota de mi hermano. - respondió el pelinegro al imaginarse todo lo que podría darse por dejar solo a David.

XXXXX

-Achús. - estornudo con fuerza el usuario de magia angelical dentro del gremio.

-¿Te resfriaste? pensé que eras más resistente, solo estamos bebiendo algo frio. - se quejó Kana al ver cómo es que de un momento a otro casi aprecia que David parecía estar con ojos lacrimosos.

-No, no es eso, no definitivamente no lo es. - explicó viendo hacia la entrada del gremio - De seguro es ese pitufo mal alimentado. Así que está hablando de mí a mis espaldas… - masculló el castaño apretando su puño pensando en cómo vengarse del adolescente.

-Bueno no es como si no lo merecieras. – Se burló Kana dando un trago a su bebida - Desapareciste por un año, eso sin mencionar… ahora que recuerdo, sabes que Azran no regresara hasta dentro de una semana ¿verdad?

-Bueno ¿y eso que tiene que ver? el pitufo estará con Mira, así que infeliz no estará. - sonriendo socarronamente, pensando en lo avergonzado que estará al ver a tanta mujer en diferentes prendas, sobre todo a Mirajane.

Le hubiese gustado estar en su lugar, pero no le importaba.

-Bueno, dime… ¿Quién cocinara? - pregunto divertida.

Sabiendo que el ingreso mensual de David no incluía comida, incluso en el gremio debía de pagar por ella, pero como no estaría Mirajane, que es quien cocina, el servicio de comedor estaría temporalmente suspendido.

Y por no mencionar que desde que aprendió a los once, era Azran quien se encargaba de cocinar la comida en casa, así que, sin dinero, ni nadie quien cocine…

-¡Debo traer al pitufo de vuelta! - exclamo comenzando una furiosa carrera para traer a su sustento alimenticio. Perdón hermano pequeño de vuelta…

Lamentablemente fue en vano, el tren cuando el llego ya había salido, apenas viéndose nada de este. Dejando detrás a un decaído castaño, que no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir sin su sustento de alimento y chef personal. Oh podre de él…

-Ejem. No sé si te acordarás, pero terminaste una misión hace no mucho y ambos terminamos la nuestra ayer. Seguro que dinero no te falta. – recordó Kana mientras le daba otro sorbo a su barril.

David se incorporó de pronto, coleando la palma de su mano con su puño.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Tengo pa comer! Hum, aunque aún no se cocinar bien. Bueno, algo haré.

XXXXX

-Así que, ¿cuánto de la recompensa me toca en esta ocasión? - Pregunto con calma Azran, ya en el tren dirigiéndose a Hargeon.

A diferencia de Natsu, a pesar de ser un Dragonslayer, a él no le afectaban los vehículos, por lo que no estaban seguros de que los vehículos afectasen a los Dragonslayers en general.

-Bueno en vista de que solo estas acompañándome ¿qué te parece el treinta por ciento? - propuso sonriente la peliblanca, aunque tenía sus dudas cuando dijo eso.

El pelinegro le miro un instante.

-Mirajane, por lo general dices el veinticinco cuando pido mi parte por acompañarte a algo como esto. Que me ofrezcas el treinta sin negociación… ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Por qué me llamaste a mí? - interrogó Azran al notar el comportamiento de la peliblanca.

-Bueno, David me dijo que quizás debamos pasar un tiempo juntos para que te ayude con tu magia oscura. – respondió calmadamente.

No era del todo falso. Aunque…

-Eso fue hace tres años, en este momento tengo la capacidad de corromper la magia de nivel medio de Natsu y Gray. Si me concentro esforzándome al máximo, incluso su arte secreta y la forma final de ambos, puedo hacerlo. - explicó con calma, cerrando los ojos y manteniendo sus brazos cruzados, tomando por sorpresa a la albina.

La magia que ella ejerce es el **Take Over: Satan Soul** , pudiendo manejar magia oscura, algo similar pero diferente a la magia que puede ejercer el pelinegro. Con catorce años puede jactarse de ser uno de los magos fuertes en el gremio, siendo reconocida su fuerza por su hermano y varios otros magos de buen nivel, como Erza. Que pueda hablar de ello tan tranquilamente, era obvio que no era mentira, él no era de las personas que necesitan mentir para decir algo, si él lo decía era porque era verdad.

La magia de oscuridad, al igual que cualquier otra, tenía sus puntos fuertes así como sus debilidades, pero con Azran esas debilidades eran demasiado pocas. Teniendo un pensamiento más tranquilo y centrado a diferencia de la mayoría de sus compañeros.

No importaba su adversario, con estudiarlo un instante durante la batalla le bastaba para comprender su estilo. Era un oponente que crece en medio de la batalla. Había probado, al igual que muchos en el gremio, las capacidades de batalla del pelinegro. Pero cuando mostro una de sus capacidades, varios tuvieron sudor frio corriendo por su espalda.

Corrupción mágica, para lanzar un hechizo debía de preparar un círculo mágico que va de la mano con una formula, un proceso sencillo, sin embargo la dificultad de la corrupción mágica era que uno debía de concentrarse lo suficiente para reconocer la fórmula mágica usada de la magia a la cual uno tiene por objetivo de la corrupción.

Un método sumamente complicado y tedioso que llevaba demasiado tiempo, un método que cualquier usuario de magia oscura descartaría, pero que asombrosamente el adolescente había, contra todo pronóstico, dominado, al punto de ser aterrador.

Y eso ella lo había comprobado de primera mano, al tener unos de sus ataques en su contra en solo un segundo, proyectando su oscuridad hacia ella, corrompió el poder mágico que usaría en su ataque y lo devolvió, manipulando además sus atributos.

Y que ahora le digan que era capaz de corromper la magia de nivel alto, era algo que no se esperaba.

-Vaya entonces ¿qué te parece si…?

-Mirajane… - le dijo mirándola con calma.

Suspiro cansada.

-Bueno la verdad es que… dime ¿qué piensas de la revista? - pregunto volviendo a sonreír.

-No te mentiré, no tengo una buena opinión de esas personas. Sin embargo respeto su trabajo, no me agrada pero solo es mi opinión, nada más. - respondió con tranquilidad mirando por la ventana.

-Bueno, con respecto a tu treinta por ciento, ¿porque no lo aumentamos al cuarenta? ¿Qué dices? ¿Así puedes?

-Tiene algo que ver con la revista ¿cierto? - dedujo de inmediato el adolescente, mirándole con una ceja levantada.

-Hum, bueno ocultarlo no tiene sentido. En la revista, en esta edición, hay cierto número por el cual es necesaria tu participación y bueno… - ya sabía la respuesta a eso

-Absolutamente no. no iré a esa sesión de fotos… - masculló tajantemente el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

-Oh vamos, no seas así. Sabes que te vez muy bien en las fotos…

-Quieres decir las fotos que aparecieron hace tres meses en la revista, no recuerdo haber hecho una sesión de fotos ¿sabes? - respondió teniendo un leve tic en la ceja - Después de pensarlo, curiosamente esas fotos, fueron tomadas desde la barra.

Ahí con esas palabras la albina se quedó mirando a Azran con la misma sonrisa inocente de siempre.

-No, no tengo idea de lo que hablas, pero estoy segura…

-O si puedes estar segura, de que no iré a esa sesión de fotos. - interrumpió.

Ante esa rápida respuesta la peliblanca no le quedó otra que suspirar, convencerle no sería sencillo. Después de todo ella tenía parte de culpa de que el pelinegro no quisiera tomarse fotos. Había sido hace tiempo, y esa información solo es conocida por ella, ese evento ocurrió cuando el pelinegro con betas rojas se unió al gremio, en su primer mes, debido a su apariencia ligeramente femenina, y a que cierta situación que se presentó.

Ella y Erza, en un intento por darle una lección disciplinaria al rebelde adolescente, luego de una misión, lo atraparon, lo ataron… y como castigo aplicaron sobre él una restricción mágica disciplinaria, magia de castigo que obligaba a quien la llevaba a obedecer inconscientemente a quien la lanzaba. Era usada usualmente para disciplinar a niños problemáticos.

Y le obligaron a vestirse como chica, durante su descanso, y encima de todo le obligaron a ser su maid personal, para rematar, lo vistieron como una sirvienta, al tener el cabello negro y largo, lo hizo perfecto para el disfraz. Por lo que obligado por aquella magia, tuvo que servirles a ellas con una sonrisa forzada por una semana.

Este evento se mantuvo en secreto de todos en el gremio, pero es obvio que desde entonces el pelinegro ha tenido cuidado en sus misiones.

Los sentimientos de Azran por Mirajane surgieron poco después de ese evento. La quería, pero procuraba siempre estar atento. Su corrupción mágica fue en cierta parte desarrollada para hacer frente a ese tipo de magia, si alguna vez le era lanzada otra vez.

-Ahhh, en serio ¿no hay algo que quieras pedirme a cambio? en serio el bono por fotografías de la maid de cabello rojinegro serian estupendas otra vez.

Ante ese comentario una vena apareció en la frente del adolescente, aunque paso inadvertido para la peliblanca ya que el pelinegro miraba por la ventana del pequeño cuarto, con los brazos cruzados y las piernas cruzadas.

-La verdad es que varias nobles en Crocus esperaban que tú les sirvieses, y en la revista esperan poder tener de nuevo a la maid de cabellos negros y rojos. - aunque lo decía sonriente, y con su gran ambiente, no se había percatado del aura negra relampagueante que surgida en torno al adolescente.

Forzando una sonrisa contenta, que más parecía la sonrisa de un tiburón, miraba por la ventana al tiempo que varias venas se podían ver en su frente. Estaba en su límite. Los recuerdos irritantes y vergonzosos que había sellado en lo profundo de su mente. En este momento parecían haber resurgido asomándose desde esos oscuros rincones…

Diciendo _"Llamaste"_. Si estaba furioso.

-Gyhahahahahaha. - escuchándose de repente una fuerte risa.

-¿Se dieron cuenta? pensar que alguien así quiera detenernos…

-Por favor ¿quién iría en contra de magos al servicio del [Reino]?

-Tienes razón. Fuajajajajajajaja somos los más fuertes de por aquí.

Varias voces animadas se podían escuchar por el corredor del vagón. Mirajane miro curiosa un momento. Debido a petición de la mujer, Azran compro boletos de clase media, el viaje era más cómodo y más tranquilo ahí, ya que iban en pequeños cuartos separado en el vagón, el espacio era suficiente para que seis personas lo ocuparan tranquilamente, pero compraron los boletos para que pudiesen ir solo ellos.

-El viaje de regreso es bueno pero es aburrido, en los vagones de atrás no había nada de buena presencia pero aquí quizás nuestra suerte cambie, ¿eh? - El hombre que se detuvo a mirar por la ventana del pequeño cuarto vio a Mirajane algo confundida - ¡Ooohhh! ¡Pero miren nada más!

-Disculpen pero este es un…

BAM

-Oh señorita usted es muy bonita.

Entro interrumpiendo el hombre, traía puesta una armadura simple de cuero, era grande casi tanto como Elfman, solo que él era calvo, ignorando a Azran que aún se encontraba sumamente metido en su pelea mental en contra de aquellos irritantes recuerdos.

-Oh jefe, ¡OOOOH! ¡Todos el jefe miren ha encontrado una verdadera belleza! - advirtió alguien con una voz fuerte, otro hombre, de cabello corto marrón oscuro.

La apariencia de ambos era de por si propia de soldados con experiencia en combate.

-Eh, ¿no quieres ir a los vagones de atrás y pasar un buen rato juntos? mis hombres y yo te haremos pasar un bueeeen rato. ¿Qué dices?

No ocultando en absoluto las verdaderas intenciones que tenía. Su voz estaba cargada con deseo y lujuria, incluso algo de baba podía escaparse de su boca. Al mirar a Mirajane en su vestido, un vestido ni muy revelador ni muy atrevido. Esas intenciones pusieron un poco irritada a la maga, aunque no abandonaba su sonrisa.

-Lo siento, pero creo que tendré que desistir. - aunque era verdad que ella podría enviarlos lejos, de momento le resultaba un poco tedioso por cierto evento.

-Vamos no seas así. Mira si es por tu amiga…

A partir de esa frase Mirajane tuvo que reprimir una risa.

-Amiga… - la voz de Azran sonó sumamente suave, tan suave que podrías decir que en verdad se trataba de una chica…

Una chica…

-Oh a pesar de que esta chica se ve joven y su cuerpo no ha madurado, es realmente linda.

-Ah… - una alarma se había encendido en la mente de la maga.

-Linda… - volvió a murmurar con el mismo tono el adolescente.

-Sí, sí. - alegremente el compañero del tipo calvo se sentó al lado de Azran.

Pasando un brazo por encima de la cabeza, y comenzando descaradamente a acariciar el supuesto pecho plano de la amiga de la maga.

-Fuajajajajajajaja descuida pequeña, sé que aun eres joven y te falta madurar pero por lo que veo, tienes un rostro bastante hermoso.

-Ufufufufú… es así - algo se había roto en la mente de Azran.

Y eso era… la paciencia… que justo ahora descansaba en una tumba mental mientras sobre ella bailaba iracunda su sed de venganza.

-Eso puede ser malo, por favor amablemente les pedimos que se retiren. Bueno rechazamos sus invitaciones así que lo siento. – Mirajane intentó un escape político. No quería tener follones en este supuesto viaje tranquilo.

-Heh… vamos, no seas así preciosa, ven anda, te haremos sentir muuuuuuuy bien. - cargada con mirada llena de lujuria por el cuerpo de la maga, el calvo levantó su mano con intención de acariciar el rostro de Mira.

AGARRAR

APRETAR

Sin embargo antes de que la mano del calvo alcanzara el rostro de la mujer.

-Oye bastardo ¿no crees que no es de caballeros no escuchar a una dama cuando dice que no? - aunque estaba irritado hace un momento, recobro milagrosamente parte de sus sentidos cuando sintió un leve instinto violento.

Además…

-Kuh, ¿qué pasa con esta fuerza?

-¡No puedo mover mi brazo!

Se quejaron ambos, con su mano derecha había atrapado al tipo que frotaba su pecho como un viejo verde, y con la izquierda atrapo la mano del tipo calvo que quería tocar a Mirajane.

-Ya he tenido suficiente de ustedes… puede soportar que me confundan… pero aquel que si quiera trate de dañar uno de los cabellos de Mirajane… lo volveré un recuerdo.

Apretando el agarre sobre la mano de ambos, obligándolos con solo fuerza a caer al suelo mientras lo sujetaba haciéndose notable su fuerza. A Mirajane le vino entonces el recuerdo de que ese joven mago tenía el potencial para convertirse en mago de [Clase S]. Varios en el gremio tenían las aptitudes y capacidades para alcanzar ese rango como lo eran Natsu y Gray, aunque Azran también tenía sus pequeñas posibilidades.

Y lo había demostrado, obligando a Erza a ir totalmente en serio, llegando incluso a cansarla. La razón era simple, cada vez que ella usaba un equipamiento mágico, Azran corrompía la fórmula mágica y cambiaba los atributos y los descontrolaba, además de altera un poco el flujo mágico interrumpiendo la sincronización con ese equipo.

Y luego estaba Laxus, aunque contra el no tuvo oportunidad alguna. Demasiada era la diferencia entre ambos. No por nada Laxus era el tercer más fuerte del gremio, luego de Makarov y Gildarts, aunque Mystogan estaba cerca del rubio.

Ahhh Gildarts. Él había elogiado al pelinegro al ver su capacidad. Menciono que sería muy fuerte en el futuro, pero aún era demasiado joven y le quedaba un larguísimo camino. Cuando Azran le pidió un combate, a Gildarts solo le basto un simple golpe para dejar fuera de combate al rebelde adolescente.

PAM

Con una fuerte patada el pelinegro había sacado de la cabina a esos dos hombres.

-Si pretenden lastimar a Mirajane entonces los hundiré en el abismo de la oscuridad. – amenazó súper poniéndose detrás de él la imagen de un dragon negro extendiendo las alas y mostrando furioso sus colmillos.

Por un segundo el aura y el poder mágico de Azran pudieron ser notados como una espesa energía oscura a su alrededor.

-¡MO-MO-MOCOSA TU!

-¡DESGRACIADA!

Justo ahí los con esas palabras brazos del adolescente caen, así como su cabeza.

-No soy una chica maldición. - murmura en tono derrotado y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, así como un aura depresiva se tornaba de repente sobre él.

Incluso después de demostrarles una parte de su fuerza aun lo toman como una chica. A eso añádanle que el mismo dragon que miraba furioso detrás hace un instante está dándole una mirada de pena ajena, haciendo como que no conoce al adolescente.

-[Capitán].

-Señor.

De inmediato detrás aparecían varios otros hombres más que llegaban a apoyar a aquello hombres.

-¡Esa chica fue quien golpeo al [Capitán]!

-¡Que niña más irrespetuosa!

-¡A pesar que queríamos pasarla bien!

Frases como esas podían ser escuchadas por Azran, ocasionando que su cuerpo comience a tener leves temblores, los cuales ellos interpretaron como miedo.

-Ufufufufú… ahora sí lo han conseguido. - levantando la mirada, teniendo su rostro ensombrecido.

-Y ahí va la única posibilidad de vida que les queda a esos pobres hombres. Orare por sus almas en pena. - fingiendo pena Mira simplemente junto sus manos y elevo a los cielos, o al menos pretendió hacerlo, una oración vacía.

Muy a diferencia de Natsu, cuando Azran se reía de esa manera entraba en un frenesí, un estado enloquecido, y del cual no habría retorno hasta que satisficiera su deseo sea cual sea. David una vez lucho con él en ese estado, dijo que si había una próxima vez…

Que simplemente le dejasen así hasta que se calmara por sí solo.

Con la simple expresión…

- _ **"**_ _Al pitufo se le han cruzado los cables. Dejadle que lo saque todo y ale_ _ **"**_ -usando esa frase Mira sonriendo con su angelical rostro desvía la mirada.

-Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh. - rugiendo el adolescente saltaba hacia el grupo de hombres.

Ese día en particular, la llegada del tren tuvo una valiosa anécdota.

Varios hombres con lo que parecía ser una armadura ligera habían terminado literalmente usados como clavos en las paredes de uno de los vagones del tren, se podía decir que estuvieron de esa manera, desde la mitad del viaje.

XXXXX

Una vez la noche hubo llegado…

-Así que la sesión de fotos será en una biblioteca. Bueno no puedo decir que no son originales. - Murmuro para sí mismo Azran mientras estaba acostado en un sillón con un libro de magia, leyendo más específicamente "Introducción a la hechicería".

Al llegar a Argeño, fueron recibidos por uno de los encargados de la sesión de fotos y conducidos rápidamente a su hotel, un departamento mediano, con dos habitaciones. Se habían enterado de que un contingente militar enviado de la capital fue atacado y decidieron mejor que Mirajane se fuese directo al hotel y evitar que se retrase con un tedioso interrogatorio.

Azran por su parte simplemente dijo…

 _-"Esto no tienen nada que ver conmigo"_

Fue de inmediato a la habitación designada para él.

Llegar y descansar, fue lo que han hecho ambos, Mirajane en el cuarto probándose la ropa con la que mañana iba a tomarse las fotos, en compañía de dos diseñadoras. Originalmente Mirajane le había traído para que el también posara pero el adolescente se negó rotundamente.

Así que aprovecho para estudiar la nueva magia que había descubierto, una tan variable que muchos se habían rendido en aprenderla, debido a que para ejercerla uno mismo debía de diseñar e implementar sus propios círculos mágicos además de escribir las fórmulas mágicas y desarrollar sus aplicaciones en campo.

Muchos magos encontrarían esto tedioso y aburrido, porque para que hacer esto cuando puedes simplemente aprender la mágica convencional, fácil y efectiva de manera rápida y con resultados bastante favorables. Pero ese camino le resultaba más interesante y con mejor versatilidad para su estilo de batalla.

- _El examen anual de magos [Clase S] será dentro de poco. Gildarts regresara para entonces. Erza, Mystogan, e incluso el pesado de Laxus y el loco de David serán quienes nos evalúen._ \- teniendo esos pensamientos el adolescente levantaba su mano, cerrando un instante los ojos y comenzando a hacer fluir la magia por su cuerpo.

Proyectando esta fuera de su cuerpo, la cual comenzó a dibujar un círculo mágico en color dorado.

Arte mágico. Un tipo de magia versátil, capaz de servir tanto para la defensa como para el ataque, valiéndose únicamente de la capacidad del usuario para ser aplicada, perfecta para Azran, que destacaba por su pensamiento táctico.

Justo ahora estaba dibujando y preparando un círculo mágico de defensa.

-Tres impactos son mi límite. Bueno no esperaba un milagro después de todo. Cualquiera que ataque, solo voy a poder resistir un impacto cada sesenta segundos. Si es Gildarts lo mejor será evadir.

Dibujando una estrella de seis picos sobre él.

-Magia de estrellas, similar a la magia de cuerpo espiritual, sin embargo toma la fuerza de luz de las estrellas en sí, quien diría que esa vieja magia seria de utilidad para apoyar otras.

Hace tiempo se había topado con una magia similar a la de cuerpo espiritual, una magia relacionada profundamente con las estrellas más específicamente con las constelaciones, sin embargo esta por su parte tomaba la fuerza de las estrellas mismas. Teniendo una profunda relación con la astrología en sí.

Azran, a diferencia de otros, conocía varios tipos de magia y los entendía. Pero en si no ejercía todos, había unas que podría usar y otras que no, unas para las que tenía un potencial nato y otras para las que no poseía actitud alguna, otras por su parte interrumpirían su crecimiento como mago. Pero el Arte mágico, era una tan versátil que podía aplicarse otras para reforzarla, ahí es donde encontró la belleza para usarla.

Usando la fuerza de las diferentes estrellas, sería capaz de usar magia elemental, hasta cierto punto, por lo que para el seria como anillo al dedo, siendo capaz de reforzar esta magia con la suya propia, la magia Dragonslayer de Oscuridad, induciendo el atributo de oscuridad a los elementos los reforzaba a un más.

La magia de estrellas era una derivada de la magia de luz y aunque se contradijera, Azran había descubierto que hasta cierto punto había estrellas, curiosamente, saltaban esta regla de la magia de luz y las cuales reforzaban aún más la magia resultante final.

No podía usar magia de estrellas, pero nada evitaba que pudiese usar las bases de los círculos mágicos de esta y adaptarlos a su arte mágica para reforzarla. Minimizando así el uso de magia para ejercerlos y usarlos. Maximizando al límite sus capacidades ofensivas. Claro esto aún era solo una teoría. Pero no había nada que perder.

Prueba de que esto apenas era una teoría, eran los libros que estaban abiertos sobre el escritorio, los dibujos en hojas sueltas y el usando lentes mientras revisa la información escrita en libros y sus propios apuntes.

-La matriz mágica es estable, sin embargo requiere que inicie la inscripción desde cero para que funcione adecuadamente. Las inscripciones y runas estarán bien, y el emblema salomónico está trabajando.

Sentado ahí, un círculo mágico flotaba frente a él, extendiendo sobre el un hexagrama y detrás de este un anillo de símbolos rúnicos.

-Las runas están inestables… como lo suponía usar las runas de purificación como efecto para asimilar la oscuridad son completamente inútiles… me tomo una semana entenderlas, pero aun no consigo que trabajen… son demasiado puras su efecto invalida todo el proceso de asimilación… Hmmm. - murmurando para sí mismo continuaba tallando runa por runa la inscripción mágica.

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que llegaron. Por lo cual sin darse cuenta el adolescente continuo trabajando en sus círculos mágicos. Y esa concentración evito que se percatara de su entorno.

-Así que aún sigue reescribiendo sus círculos mágicos. - murmuro Mira desde la puerta de la habitación del adolescente.

Hace unos minutos las diseñadoras habían terminado de hacer los últimos ajustes a sus vestidos y demás ropa que usaría al día siguiente. Sin perder tiempo fue a ver si el pelinegro se había quedado dormido, encontrándose con el espectáculo poco inusual. El adolescente tallando y reestructurando un círculo mágico color dorado, el desarrollo de círculos mágicos era difícil y tedioso, y ella lo sabía, por lo que muchos preferían usar los ya establecidos y personalizarlos, lo cual era menos tedioso que hacerlos desde cero.

-Me pregunto si podría hacer eso… - escucho decir al adolescente mientras continuaba con su trabajo.

TOC-TOC-TOC

-Hmmm. - volteando a mirar hacia la puerta, Azran pudo ver ahí apoyada en el marco de la puerta a la peliblanca sonriéndole - Oh Mira, así que ya termino la sesión de prueba de los vestidos.

-Terminamos hace una hora. Estuvimos hablando hasta entonces. Traerán la cena en unos minutos. Pedí tu parte también, así que dime ¿quieres que cenemos juntos? - pregunto amablemente.

-Claro me encantaría, solo deja espera término de grabar esto y voy contigo. - volteando a mirar nuevamente el círculo mágico, añadiendo más magia en este e imprimiéndolo en una hoja de pergamino extendido sobre un libro.

-Así que aun continúas con intentar terminar esos círculos mágicos. - comentó ella acercándose a él y agachándose un poco.

-Bueno, el _Arte mágica_ necesita un círculo mágico original, puedes usar los del sistema predeterminado, pero eso no asegura que funcionara para ti. - explicó con tranquilidad.

-Pero resulta más eficiente usar los que ya están establecidos, con una simple personificación y calibración se vuelven convenientes para cada usuario - refutó ella mirando el círculo mágico grabado en el pergamino.

-Es cierto, es más eficiente hacer eso, pero que funcionen como uno realmente quiere y que sea adecuado para la situación… no siempre será así. - dijo quitándose los lentes y dejándolos sobre el escritorio, para después comenzar a estirarse.

La mujer miro al adolescente un momento. Su repertorio de ataques mágicos era mucho más extenso que el de Natsu, otro mago que ejerce la misma magia que él.

-¿No crees que tienes ya la fuerza suficiente? ¿O es que acaso buscas ser el siguiente [Maestro]? -bromeo ella.

Y al instante una aura depresiva su formo alrededor e incluso el adolescente tenía una expresión de terror total.

-P-P-Por favor no bromees con eso Mira. - dijo muy nervioso - Eso no es para nada divertido-

Para nadie era sorpresa que los miembros que en verdad sabían lo que era ser el [Maestro] de Fairy Tail, era una tarea por menos titánica. Así que como alguien consciente de ello y su personalidad y naturaleza.

-Lo siento pero no me gustan las responsabilidades más haya de mis propias capacidades. - excusaba recostándose sobre la silla.

-Bueno el [Maestro] da todo de sí. – dijo Mira mientras la imagen cansada del [Maestro] venía a su mente.

-Siempre le escucho que no puede esperar su jubilación… y la espera con ansias… - diciendo eso, en la mente del pelinegro la imagen del [Maestro] Makarov apareció, una de él detrás de un escritorio llorando a mares mientras lee los incontables informes y facturas que causan los miembros del gremio.

-Pero así todo es divertido ¿no crees? todos sonríen de esa manera. - sonrió radiantemente.

Pero por el tema de la conversación centrada en el [Maestro] Makarov, el pelinegro le estaba dando una mirada plana y su expresión decía…

 _-"En serio…"_

En sus pensamientos se preguntaba en que parte de todos felices encajaba la imagen del [Maestro] llorando a cantaros mientras está sentado en un escritorio que estaba atestado de documentos, agregando a ellos varios magos del [Consejo Mágico] regañándole por el comportamiento de todos en el gremio mientras los demás, felices en el gremio están riendo y bebiendo.

-" _Sinceramente… el cuadro que tengo en mente no coincide con el que tú te estas imaginando" -_ desviando con pena ajena la mirada de la peliblanca mientras tenía ese pensamiento - Pero bueno dejemos eso de lado, dijiste que nos traerían la cena.

Mirajane asintió sonriéndole mientras se recostaba sobre el escritorio.

-Así es, un especial de las carnes del menú de hoy y algunas ensaladas ligeras. Sé cuánto te gusta esa combinación.

-En serio no sabría qué haría si no estuvieses en el gremio. - cerrando tranquilo un momento los ojos el pelinegro reflexionaba sobre ello.

-De seguro David te tendría de recepcionista. Aunque lo admito, sería una vista divertida. - sonrió amablemente, aunque detrás de esa sonrisa angelical…

-Sinceramente ¿qué parte de la antigua tu dicen que se ha ido? - susurro.

Conocía muy bien qué clase de loca imagen podría estarse formando en la mente de la albina.

-Bueno ¿Quieres ir a comer o no? - preguntó cruzando ambos brazos, provocando un respingo al inconscientemente hacer acentuar sus magníficos atributos femeninos.

Desviando un tanto dudoso su mirada para evitar cierto impulso que estaba teniendo más fuerza. El adolescente carraspeo la garganta.

-Sí, si tengo hambre la verdad y algo frio, en verdad frio me haría bien. - poniéndose de pie y quitándose el chaleco quedando con su camiseta negra y aflojando un poco su bufanda.

-Bueno, entonces dime… ¿Lo has pensado? - pregunto un poco distante.

-Pen…sado. - mirándole un tanto confundido por la pregunta, parpadeando un par veces - ¿Pensar que exactamente Mira?

De repente la atmosfera alrededor de la chica cambio, y con ello, ciertos sentidos se agudizaron.

-…

Ligeramente anonadado, el pelinegro escuchaba atentamente todo, literalmente todo en la habitación, la respiración de Mirajane, como su corazón palpitaba, su olor… aumentando con ello la temperatura de su cuerpo.

Liberando aunque imperceptible para la mayoría una aroma específica, una que fue captada por el joven Dragonslayer, estimulando su ya afinadísimo sentido del olfato. Una aroma agradable y peligrosamente estimulante.

Para el este era un verdadero problema. Desde hace un año su autocontrol se ha visto peligrosamente ineficaz, por lo general solo se limitaba a perderlo cuando luchaba contra otros. Terminaba descontrolándose y atacando más de la cuenta.

Pero desde hace un año, este mismo problema se ha visto, en otras situaciones, específicamente con mujeres. Tuvo esta conversación con el [Maestro] hace tiempo. Una de las pocas conversaciones serias que ha tenido con el anciano.

Pero ahora…

-" _Control… debes tener control, respira… exhala… respira… exhala… ahhh"_ \- suspirando al final ya aliviado, habiendo reprimido con éxito ciertos impulsos.

Todo esto, debido a su avanzada y casi total naturaleza dragon.

-Bueno ya sabes. Azran sé que no puedes hacer ciertas cosas por temor… - siguió Mira con una extraña forma de hablar, una que era poco conocida para el pelinegro y que no entendía del todo bien.

-Hacer… ¿hacer que, cuando, dónde, qué? - murmuro más confundido.

-Bueno ya sabes hacer ese tipo de cosas estoy segura que a tu edad debe ser normal. - explicó de manera casual.

Dudaba de que sus oídos estuviesen mal. Llevo una mano a su mejilla, y sin miramiento la estiro como si no hubiese un mañana.

Y así confirmo una cosa.

-" _Esto definitivamente dolió… conclusión…n o es un estúpido y fantasioso sueño…"_ \- el adolescente se encontraba sin quererlo en una situación en la que cualquier hombre con una relación como la de él y Mira tendría dudas en cómo actuar.

De la nada, palabras con un sentido interpretativo demasiado peligroso fueron dichas…

Un estado de confusión que no se aclaraba.

-" _¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?"_ \- no sabía qué hacer. No sabía que decir.

Entonces imaginándose que dirían el [Maestro] o los hombres en los que el confiaba…

El [Maestro] Makarov, estaba seguro de que si era el diría algo sabio…

- _"Bueno si es ella quien está preparando el terreno como un hombre debes de corresponder… cuantas mujeres llegue a conquistar yo con esas palabras Ufufufufú."_ \- terminando su respuesta con una risa de esas que caracterizan a los viejos verdes.

Teniendo con esa rápida alucinación un tic en su ceja derecha. Luego le vino a la mente la imagen de David, en situaciones correctas él era sorprendentemente serio y maduro, esperaba que esto fuese así.

-"¿ _Qué esperas enano? una linda chica te está tanteando el terreno, responde como un hombre y conquista esas nuevas tierras que se abren ante ti_ "

Ese pensamiento fue destruido por llamas negras. Ocasionando esta vez que una vena apareciese en su frente, y el tic en su ceja aumentase.

Ahora venía Gildarts, el más fuerte, el cuándo la situación lo amerita podía dar un claro y firme consejo ante cualquier cosa.

-" _Wau es la bellísima Mirajane, anda que espera esta es solo una oportunidad de una en…"_

Ese pensamiento en particular fue carcomido por una oscuridad azabache salvaje. Teniendo que respirar algo agitado mientras tenía varias venas a punto de explotar en su frente.

Sus pensamientos fueron traicionados, no importaba como lo pensase, incluso si era que pensaba que ellos le darían un sabio consejo acerca de hacer lo correcto. La verdadera naturaleza de los que él consideraba mentores seguía manifestándose incluso en sus pensamientos.

Y finalmente le vino, nuevamente a la mente la imagen de David, solo que esta vez sí estaba realmente serio.

-" _No seas idiota. Ten mucho cuidado. Esos son terrenos muy peligrosos. Aun cuando no lo quieras, puedes hacer mucho daño. Es como un terreno de arenas movedizas. Ten cuidado… o te hundirás"_.

Esas palabras le causaron un escalofrió. Tantas cosas podrían salir mal…

-Entonces creo que debería de tomar la iniciativa…-

-¡I-i-i-iniciativa!

Las neuronas de Azran trabajaban horas extras, en un esfuerzo conjunto para mantener la racionalidad ante tal situación, donde lo vea quien lo vea la única respuesta es ceder…

-Así es la iniciativa, mira siente mi pulso.

CRAP

Azran era tranquilo, pero no inocente, había leído algo de la colección de revistas privadas de David, desde hace un año, y una en particular tiene esta escena que pensaba solo ocurría en los mangas y animes, no en su vida real

El color en el rostro del Dragonslayer de Oscuridad se tiño de un profundo rojo y su temperatura corporal comenzaba a elevarse.

Su mano derecha fue sujeta por ambas manos de Mirajane, aunque no era la escena en cuestión podía sentir a través de sus manos la sensación de las continuas y rápidas palpitaciones.

Su olfato, su vista, sus oídos, todos sus sentidos estaban llenos de la chica delante de él.

 _-"¡C-c-c-como se supone que afronte esta situación!"_

Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, pero las palabras de su hermano estaban muy presentes. Y ahí fue que una última imagen vino a su mente…

La imagen de su padre…

Trayendo con el esperanzas…

El dragon, Thanatos le miro y asintió con confianza. Abrió sus grandes fauces, y se preparó para hablar.

- _Solo sigue el curso de la naturaleza chico_ -sonriéndole socarronamente.

-" _¡No me ayudas en nada lagarto súper desarrollado!"_ \- grito en su mente al ver que sus posibles salvadores lo conducían hacia una sola dirección en particular.

-Entonces no lo dudare más y actuare… por favor Azran acepta esto… - con esas palabras la neuronas de Azran se detuvieron, su mente quedo en blanco.

Quería gritar algo por momento, pero solo fue un pensamiento fugaz…

-" _¡Mi corazón no está preparado espera un poco!"_

Justo ahí…

A puertas de que algo realmente malo desde un punto de vista moral sucediera, pero bueno desde un punto de vista masculino y natural. Y entonces…

-Si, por favor, por favor en serio, convierte nuevamente en la maid Azriahni. - con ojos casi llorosos.

CRACK

La mente de Azran exploto en ese momento…

Se quedó estático…

El daño no fue solo emocional. Sino también psicológico…

Los recuerdos sellados en su mente, esta vez… destruyeron el bloqueo mental que tenían para ser bloqueados. Atravesando dicha pared con un tronco que tenía tallado el rostro inocente de Mirajane en el.

Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta.

-…

No podía decir nada. No, no había nada lógico que el pudiese decir. Sus expectativas fueron destruidas. Su mente había hecho corto intentando reaccionar ante la posible situación que estaba dándose.

-Mira… - con una voz carente de emociones - Ni en un millón de años… - con eso Azran simplemente soltó las manos de Mirajane que comenzaba a llorar debido a que sus acciones fueron mal interpretadas.

Saliendo a paso lento de la habitación dejando detrás a Mirajane, que lidiase con lo que muy probablemente prometió a sus contratistas en la revista. Que el lidiaría con sus alocados recuerdos que regresaban del abismo donde los había arrojado.

Y así termino la noche que por poco para su mente era la noche en la que avanzaría a la madurez. En su mente los cuatro hombres adultos a los que el pedía consejos le miraban con ojos comprensivos.

El resto de la noche paso tranquila. Azran decidió simplemente cenar solo, por su parte Mirajane paso la mitad de la noche intentando convencer al pelinegro para que aceptase la propuesta, cosa que le fue imposible, ya que aunque incompleto uno de los primeros fallos de Azran con los círculos mágicos propios fue usado, uno que bloquea el ruido, pero solo eso más allá de eso, incluso el poder de ataque de un bebe y la barrera caería, con ello evitar escuchar las suplicas de la albina fue sencillo.

XXXXX

Y la mañana llego, así sin más.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, debido a que estuvo hasta tarde intentando que el pelinegro aceptase la propuesta, su sueño fue pesado, lo que fue aprovechado por Azran y este simplemente se despertó y desayuno por su parte mientras la maga dormía plácidamente en su habitación.

En el restaurante del hotel, la mañana transcurría con calma, con el desayunando como siempre un abundante desayuno, pero a diferencia de la mayoría en el gremio con calma y con modales, a pesar de la cantidad de platillos que ya llevaba comiendo.

-Oh pero si es el joven acompañante de la señorita Strauss, Azran Blackdraig era tu nombre ¿verdad? - saludo una mujer adulta, su cabello era rosa profundo, con varias sombras rojas, llevaba ropa de diseñador así como gafas y joyería muy llamativas, y un profundo y fragante perfume de flores.

-Usted es… ¿quién es, nos hemos visto antes?

Preguntó consternado, aunque claro, le faltaba sueño, por eso no mostraba mucho interés. Por lo general dormía hasta las nueve, pero para evitar peticiones molestas se levantó temprano.

-Bueno, para un adolescente, no es que me extrañe no sepas de mí, más cuando eres varón… ¿Puedo sentarme contigo y beber un café? - pregunto amablemente la mujer.

La mesa donde Azran estaba sentado era amplia así que no habría problemas.

-No me incomoda, adelante. - respondió el continuando con su desayuno.

-Mi nombre es Relia Lautri. - se presentó un tanto ostentosa - Ellas son Karen a mi derecha y Amelia a mi izquierda. - señalando a ambas chicas, ambas castañas - Así que ¿la señorita Strauss ya te ha platicado sobre nuestra propuesta? - ante esa pregunta el pelinegro se congelo. Teniendo nuevamente ese tic nervioso en la ceja derecha.

En ese momento, la enviada por la revista pedía a sus asistentes que ordenasen un café para ella. Por su parte el pelinegro, tenía una lucha interna para evitar derrumbarse por lo acontecido.

-Asumo por tu reacción que así fue. Ufufufufú, pensar que podría encontrarme con la maid oscura carmesí. - bromeo ella ya con la taza de café en sus manos.

El adolescente juntando sus fuerzas mentales dio una sonrisa amarga y continuaba comiendo.

-" _Mantente fuerte. Eres un dragon, eres un dragon, eres un… "_

En su mente se estaba dando ánimos a sí mismo, cuando…

-La verdad tienes un rostro bastante agraciado, tu atmosfera no coincide con él, te da una presencia misteriosa ciertamente. La misteriosa maid oscura carmesí. - volvió a decir ese vergonzoso sombre.

-Y así… va lo que me resta de dignidad… - murmuro con pesar el Dragonslayer de Oscuridad.

Sobre él se cernió una pesada atmosfera de depresión.

-Vamos no te deprimas tanto, tener un rostro como el tuyo no es una maldición.

-Hable por usted señora. - respondió con un tono plano carente de emoción.

-Señorita, por favor. - pidió ella, Azran solo dio una mirada plana.

-Personalmente quiero dejar atrás esos dolorosos y oscuros recuerdos… Nunca volveré a comportarme así frente a Erza o Mirajane. - dijo con tranquilidad, un poco más calmado.

-Pero es una lástima sabes, podrías volverte popular.

-Cosas como esas no me interesan. – masculló sabiendo bien a donde iba la conversación.

Podría intentar engatusarlo diciéndole de la popularidad le haría famoso entre las mujeres. Sin embargo de momento solo tenía ojos para una.

-Sé que quiere decir, pero… con esa apariencia dudo que mujeres vean eso atractivo. Más bien creo que llamaría la atención de los hombres. - dijo con calma, intentando no sonar tranquilo.

-Vamos, además estoy segura que un muchacho como tu debe de tener ciertas ambiciones, un buen dinero caerá en tus manos.

-Lo siento pero me niego con todo mi poder. - interrumpió con simpleza.

Ni muerto volvía a vestir un vestido, menos ese condenado uniforme.

-Bueno entonces he terminado mi desayuno, espero que la sesión de fotos de Mirajane salga de acuerdo a sus expectativas. - con esas palabras Azran se ponía de pie y se disponía a irse.

-Oh, cielos esta es una gran oportunidad, señorita Lautaro. Podemos convencer a…

BRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSS

Escuchándose de repente el sonido de cristales rotos.

Girando ambas la mirada, ahí en la ventana del segundo piso, uno de los grandes ventanales había sido roto, desde adentro.

-¿Y eso que fue? Azran ¿viste algo? - intentaba preguntar la diseñadora, pero de repente el pelinegro no se veía por ningún lado - ¿Dónde se fue el?-

-Creo que salto por la ventana señorita Lautri. - comentó Karen.

Amelia estaba perpleja.

Y bueno Azran, sabia su poca resistencia si Mirajane se ponía en serio en el plan de convencerle, así que el terminase por aceptar, era bueno demasiado probable.

Así que para conservar su dignidad y honor como macho alfa que se respeta, opto por la solución ná rápida… huir. Salto por la ventana sin importarle nada. Aunque tampoco era que esa altura le afectase, debía de escapar, y esa fue su opción.

-Así que bueno… ¿por qué no empezamos con la sesión?

-Bueno, quien queríamos como un plus ha escapado, no queda opción vamos a continuar entonces.

Y así las mujeres iban a lo suyo, mientras que por su parte el pelinegro escapo de momento del departamento en el hotel. Y por su parte decidió simplemente ir por ahí y simplemente intentar terminar con sus círculos mágicos.

XXXXX

Y así como así transcurrió todo el tiempo hasta la cena, momento en el cual el pelinegro decidió regresar, el solo debía de acompañar a la peliblanca, no estaba en una misión del gremio, simplemente acompaño a Mira.

La misión seria en si para ella. Y no fue tiempo perdido del todo, de alguna manera por fin había conseguido la clave para terminar sus círculos mágicos. Aplicando algo que había pasado por alto.

Corrupción mágica…

Para corromper una fórmula mágica sencilla.

Una runa, de esa manera corrompió la runa de Luz, y la adapto para que no rechazara su magia de oscuridad, además corrompió la matriz mágica del sistema rúnico para potenciar su propio sistema mágico.

Aunque aún le faltaba ponerlo a prueba, sus teorías e hipótesis apuntaban a que era posible, claro está luego de un largo proceso de calibración y afinamiento, aun así, la base que se había propuesto para la matriz mágica de sus círculos mágicos, ya estaba completa.

-Quien diría que todo lo que necesitaba era solo un poco de aislamiento. - murmuraba de manera simple caminando ya a la primera hora de la noche por las calles de la ciudad.

Como siempre una ciudad en el interior del [Reino] un tanto bulliciosa. Puestos de comida por aquí y por allá, y varias personas caminando por estas calles bien pavimentadas. En resumen una tranquila ciudad. La caminata fue sin ningún inconveniente, Azran solo se detuvo para comprar una orden de brochetas, las cuales comió sin prisa hasta llegar al hotel.

Al llegar ciertamente se llevó una sorpresa, ahí de pie estaban ambas asistentes de la señorita Lautaro, quienes aparentemente estaban buscando a alguien. Sus expresiones eran ansiosas por decir menos, y parecía como que ambas estaban aguantando sus impulsos por salir corriendo.

No sabía que decir.

-" _Bueno debe de ser algo con la moda y toda la cosa. Esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo"_ \- así que el con ese pensamiento continuo avanzando sin prestarle mucha atención a las asistentes.

-¡Ah, al fin, por fin has llegado! - fue la exclamación de la asistente de nombre Karen.

Corriendo de inmediato en cuanto el adolescente entro en su campo de visión.

-Ven dentro de prisa tienes que escuchar algo no hay tiempo que perder. – incapaz de responder o tener siquiera el tiempo para responder o preguntar qué era lo que pasaba, el pelinegro fue llevado al hotel.

XXXXX

Varias horas después…

PAAAAAAWN

SHINEEEE

ZUUUUN

El sonido de algo pisando con fuerza una superficie, seguido de un fuerte resplandor y luego un potente impulso se escuchan como una tonada que anunciaba algo peligroso acercándose.

-Maldición. Pensar que esos idiotas serían tan importantes. La expresión cosechas lo que siembras. Pues solo espera y veras lo que has cosechado. - Sintiendo como el viento silbaba en sus oídos y a este golpeando su rostro, moviendo salvajemente su largo cabello negro.

No era otro más Azran.

Saltando y saltando.

PAAAAAAWN

SHINEEEE

ZUUUUN

Que se movía saltando todo para dar alcance a los problemas que innecesariamente surgieron.

En resumen.

Tal parecía que los hombres a los que el golpeo, además de ser unos completos idiotas, resultaban ser subordinados directos de un alto mando en el ejercito del [Reino]. Y por su actitud ninguno de ellos iba a dejar pasar los eventos en el tren.

Haciendo uso de su autoridad movilizaron rápidamente un contingente, y valiéndose de la pertenencia de las personas en cuestión a un gremio mágico el cual tiene más de un antecedente penal encima, tergiversaron los eventos a su favor y arrestaron a uno de los miembros.

PAAAAAAWN

SHINEEEE

ZUUUUN

-Tch, incluso con esto me tomara dos horas alcanzarles. - aterrizando de su salto y mirando hacia adelante.

Debido a que él no estaba corriendo. Haciendo una rápida configuración y programación, logro preparar el primer círculo mágico de su propio sistema de _arte mágico._ Aunque fue un modelo básico ya existente con unas modificaciones, logro adaptarlo para la situación.

Debido a que el grupo había partido en una caravana militar, era normal que estos recorrieran el doble de distancia que hacia una caravana normal en seis horas. Esa era la ventaja que tenían contra el pelinegro. Al parecer el grupo había usado en un principio el tren de Hargeon a Crocus, sin embargo este le había sacado aún más ventaja al pelinegro. No podía esperar al siguiente tren así que uso su ingenio y este era el resultado.

Un círculo mágico que solidifica una cantidad de magia en un círculo de un metro de diámetro, creando una pequeña plataforma. Equipado con tres círculos superpuestos uno sobre otro y con diferentes efectos.

Dando en simples palabras un círculo mágico que servía simple y sencillamente para saltar una distancia considerable. Anti-gravedad como su nombre lo indica, debido a que con el primer salto, caer hasta el suelo aumentaría el consumo de magia y el tiempo salida, obvio eso, y equipo una sencilla fórmula mágica al primer círculo acoplado al que formaba la plataforma, haciendo que esta se mantuviese firme y suspendido a una altura determinada del suelo, además de reducir la fuerza necesaria para saltar.

 **Explosion Boost,** un aumento de las especificaciones de los círculos mágicos antepuestos a él, aumentando los efectos de anti-gravedad y la fuerza de impulso que le seguía.

 **Impulso** , como su nombre lo indica, básicamente hacia que de un salto el usuario saliese disparado hacia el cielo con una fuerza considerable.

 **Amortiguamiento** , con este se creaba un colchón de aire que reduciría el impacto y la fuerza con la que se aterrizaba, de manera que no habría daños al aterrizar.

PAAAAAAWN

SHINEEEE

ZUUUUN

Volviendo a saltar con sus círculo de salto.

Podría volar, pero esa forma de magia en su sistema Dragonslayer era una forma especial usarla consumía cincuenta veces más mana de lo que consumía su círculo de salto, así que fue descartado como medio de alcanzarles.

Aun así había ganado una distancia considerable él solo, con cada salto, era capaz de recorrer más de doscientos metros, a máxima potencia.

- _No quisieron escuchar nada de lo que teníamos que decir así que simplemente se las llevaron._ \- explicó con preocupación Karen.

- _Intentamos hablar con ellos y llamar a las autoridades de la ciudad, pero no funciono, la oficina gubernamental misma aquí en la ciudad había aprobado la captura, sacándola como un pedido oficial no había nada que pudiésemos hacer._ \- esta vez fue Amelia quien continuo.

- _No importaba que dijéramos todo era refutado y al final terminaron llevándosela, la jefa decidió ir con ella_.

-Pensar que esos tipos tendrían ese tipo de relaciones gubernamentales. La traeré incluso si tengo que hacer arder media capital. – masculló teniendo esos peligrosos pensamientos.

PAAAAAAWN

SHINEEEE

ZUUUUN

Volvía a impulsarse a través de los cielos.

Guardando sus fuerzas, Crocus estaba a treinta y seis horas de viaje de Hargeon. claro normalmente y en tren, en el interior del [Reino], una distancia considerable, el tren que llevaba a Mirajane ya debe de haber arribado a la ciudad donde cambiaria a otro tren, uno más rápido. Acortando el tiempo seis horas.

Una endemoniada velocidad, por lo que el adolescente se ha mantenido saltando y saltando, por más de tres horas. Intentando acortar la distancia.

PAAAAAAWN

SHINEEEE

ZUUUUN

-" _Si esto se resuelve, algo bueno, es que mi control mejorara enormemente_ " - se dijo mentalmente así mismo continuando. El camino hasta Crocus, seria largo.

* * *

 _ **Diez horas después**_

PAAAAAAWN

SHINEEEE

ZUUUUN

-Ahhh… ahhh… ahhh… - respirando con algo de dificultad, y aterrizando y deteniendo por fin.

PUM

Cayendo en una rodilla contra el suelo.

-El camino había sido más dificultoso de lo que había pensado, mi reserva mágica está en su límite. He agotado más del noventa por ciento de mi magia solo para llegar hasta Crocus. Me gustaría reducirlo. - se dijo así mismo mientras miraba hacia adelante.

Ahí se veía la imponente ciudad de Crocus. Esta no era la primera vez que venía, ya había pasado por ella cuando iba camino al gremio. Conocía hasta cierto punto la ciudad. Cuando llego era de madrugada, por lo que si quería entrar sin ser visto sería más fácil ahora, aunque su nivel de magia estaba en números rojos aún tenía un par de trucos bajo las mangas.

-Pensar que quedarme con ese equipamiento… sabía que era una idea perfecta. - de inmediato, activaba una inscripción mágica en sus botas.

Equipo mágico, **Botas de Hermes** , un equipamiento con el que se encontró casualmente, y el que le oriento a usar arte mágico, un artefacto hecho con esa magia, permitía el vuelo por al menos dos minutos, suficiente para pasar inadvertido las grandes murallas, lo útil es que no usaba el mana del usuario sino el del entorno, permitía el vuelo hasta una cierta altura.

Pero claro, tiene un inconveniente, en cuanto los dos minutos terminan, la magia se cancela, así que si estas en el aire aun, caerás como piedra. Tiene un límite de peso, solo de cien kilos, algo más y las botas no funcionaran.

-Bien entonces pa dentro. - decía caminando un poco y respirando más calmadamente.

Para el con ese instrumento cruzar las murallas no fue difícil. Aterrizando suavemente en el techo de una de las casas dentro de las murallas, miro hacia arriba, ahí erigiéndose magníficamente estaba el palacio, el centro de la capital Crocus.

-Bien ahora a buscar a Mira. - dando una honda inhalación, dejando que el aire llene sus pulmones.

Empezando a intentar identificar el aroma de su compañera de gremio. Percibiendo un sinfín de diferentes aromas.

Todos ellas diferentes ligeramente entre sí. El aroma del pan entrando en el horno, el olor de la fruta en los mercados, el aroma de los caballos, e incluso el de los soldados, las armas pulidas y los aceites para el mantenimiento de las armas.

Y entonces…

Una ligera fragancia a moras del este llego a su nariz, acompañada de un tenue olor a leche sabor a fresa, con un toque de jazmines, esa última fragancia la distinguió de inmediato. De inmediato, tomo la mochila que tenía detrás, y saco una pequeña botella con un líquido azul dentro.

-Esperar a reponer poder mágico es inútil. Tardare al menos doce horas para estar de nuevo en acción. Solo queda Ugh… recuperación mágica… efecto una hora para que funcione por completo y para ir a lugares molestos… capa de invisibilidad…

Para la aclaración, en el mercado negro de Fiore se vendían varios artículos útiles entre ellos de cierto mago delincuente de poca monta que intento entrar furtivamente al dormitorio en Fairy Hill, una bata de invisibilidad que curiosamente también era un objeto creada por la magia arte mágico.

Los inconvenientes, funciona solo por cinco minutos, y siempre y cuando el usuario no se mueva, no cancela el sonido que puedas causar.

Pero con que no se le viese era suficiente.

PAAAN

Con solo uso de la fuerza en sus piernas, si alguien pudiese verlo, de momento amparado por la falta de la luz del sol, casi fundido con la noche, convertido en un destello negro, por los techos de la capital Crocus, saltando con rapidez y guiado igual que un depredador por el olor de una presa se movía Azran.

Igual de sigiloso que una pantera, saltaba sin problema los cinco metros que separaban los techos de los edificios. Moviéndose unos minutos hasta llegar a su destino.

Un edificio dentro del palacio, entrar no fue particularmente difícil, los guardias difícilmente lograrían distinguir algo cuando no hay tanta luz, incluso los centinelas moviendo las luces de los faros de aquí por allá no tienen mucha coordinación, había demasiados huecos en su seguridad.

Las habilidades de infiltración por parte de Azran era de primera clase, a pesar de que solo las usase cuando en verdad hacían falta solo él [Maestro] tenía conocimiento pleno de las habilidades de él, y era él mismo [Maestro] quien autorizaba las misiones en las que su sigilo era necesario.

Pero estaba seguro que usarlas ahora no iría en contra de las directrices impuestas por el [Maestro] Makarov, si él se enterase tendría una explicación real de la situación sin ocultar nada.

El edificio al que llego estaba en el bloque norte del palacio, cuando estuvo al frente pudo ver a varios soldados apostados en la entrada. Un edificio de cinco pisos, la fachada estaba hecha con ladrillos rojizos y las columnas de piedra gris, se había dejado el color natural de los materiales, y los cristales en las ventanas eran ligeramente opacos.

-El aroma de Mira viene de adentro… entrar no será difícil… salir será lo complicado… -

De inmediato Azran dio un gran salto hacia el edificio, aterrizando con cautela en el techo de este.

Empezando percibir entonces a las personas dentro del edificio, seis personas en el último piso, ocho en el cuarto, siete en el tercer y segundo piso, y al final quince personas más en el primer piso, además de tres guardias en la entrada, y seis más en el patio de entrenamiento.

-Tch, cincuenta personas. Si dan la alama salir sin romper nada será difícil. Mira y la fotógrafa están en el tercer piso. - abriendo los ojos y concentrándose, aún faltaban cincuenta minutos para que su poder mágico se repusiera por completo.

-Por lo que únicamente solo queda esperar. No hay de otra.

Sabía bien que lo niveles de los que estaban dentro eran niveles de soldados y agentes del gobierno de al menos clase B y tres de clase A. No eran oponentes a los que Azran pudiese enfrentarse tranquilamente en sus condiciones, así que solo le quedaba esperar.

Caminando hasta una esquina del techo y sentándose ahí, activando el manto para ponerlo en marcha en cualquier momento, no le quedaba más remedio que esperar. Y ahí amparado por la oscuridad ocultando su presencia Azran esperaba con calma que el tiempo para irrumpir en el recinto y sacar a su compañera y la otra mujer lo más rápido posible.

Durante ese tiempo en su mente el adolescente se imaginaba que situaciones pudieran darse cuando entrara, la entrada desde las ventanas, el lugar solo tenía ventanas en la parte de adelante.

La fachada no era una opción pero tenía que considerar que por ahí fuese por donde saldría. Irrumpir desde el frente seria desventajoso, no entendía bien porque, pero parecía que todos a su alrededor de alguna manera el personal del recinto se mantenían movimiento.

Estaban completamente activos.

Varios guardias mantenían movimientos regulares por todos lados, en especial en el segundo y tercer piso.

Entrar sin causar alborotó no sería fácil, la entrada delantera como la del patio estaba vigilada.

-Entonces, me disculpo mentalmente con el dueño del edificio del frente, aunque pensándolo bien es del gobierno, dinero no les faltara .procurare no chamuscarlo demasiado. - en ese instante un pequeño círculo mágico se formó en su lado derecho, un circulo purpura el cual casi como una cerradura di un giro a la derecha, luego tres cuartos a la izquierda, y dos vueltas más a la derecha, para de inmediato abrirse.

Azran sin miedo metió la mano en él y de él saco, cuatro objetos redondos, esferas color rojo, sin contemplaciones flexiono su brazo y las arrojo contra la fachada del edificio al frente.

BOOOOM-BOOOOM-BOOOM-BOOOOOOOM

Las cuatro esferas explotaron en llamas, haciendo que la fachada completa del edifico del frente comenzara a arder en llamas.

-Heh, quien diría que el vitriolo de los Wyverns sería tan inflamable. - la distracción era de hecho, un componente que es extraído de ciertas criaturas dañinas.

Wyverns, escupen fuego como dragones, y aunque son poderosos están lejos de ser monstros clasificados como monstruos de clase A; en sus viajes, el descubrió que cierto artículo era extraído de estos cuando se presentaban sus cuerpos, un componente liquido extraído de glándulas especiales.

Un componente que era altamente volátil en cuanto entraba en contacto con el aire.

Interesándose de inmediato en él, cada vez que le tocaba una misión de sometimiento de estas bestias, iba corriendo por ellas, apoderándose de este componente comúnmente usado para usos domésticos, después de ser destilado para reducir sus efectos.

El que el acababa de usar era puro y altamente inflamable.

De inmediato, subió la capucha y haciendo uso de su bufanda cubrió la mitad de su rostro, hasta la nariz, dejando visibles únicamente sus ojos que al mirar al intenso incendio delante, hizo que un matiz entre rojo y verde escapara de la sombra que ahora era su rostro.

Saltando desde el techo del edificio, y con ambos brazos colgarse del alfeizar de la ventana del piso donde se encontraba Mirajane.

Y trepando sobre este, se colgó en la parte más alta del marco exterior. Y ahí quedo un momento al escuchar como algunos pasos se acercaban.

PLAC

La ventana se abrió y conteniendo la respiración el simplemente activo la capa.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso un ataque? - exclamo aquel que abrió la ventana sacando la mitad de su cuerpo hacia afuera. Teniendo una completa mirada de la fachada del frente la cual ardía en llamas.

-El edificio de relaciones exteriores, que demonios pasa a esos tipos, de prisa ve abajo y ve si necesitan ayuda, lleva a algunos hombres contigo también, iré con el jefe a ver qué sucede.

Con una clara afirmación de su acompañante, ambos hombres se alejaron de la ventana.

Al confirmar con sus agudos oídos la falta de presencia dentro del piso, de inmediato entro en este con un movimiento digno de cualquier artista.

Aterrizando y agazapándose en un rincón del largo corredor, que era iluminado por la luz naranja que venía desde afuera por el fuego.

SNIF-SNIF

Haciendo que el aire llegue a su nariz más ampliamente, captando en menos de un segundo la aroma de la persona a la que había venido a buscar.

Sin miedo avanzo por el pasillo, el olor venia del pasillo a dos metros de él. Avanzando sin problema pegado al techo como un murciélago.

Y tal como esperaba, varios de los guardias aquí ya se habían retirado, sin embargo aún quedaban dos, cuando entro por la puerta, ninguno de los dos, sentados en un rincón de la habitación que tenía a dos lados pasillos, con celdas a un lado dentro de ellos.

Tomando una vista de aquellos guardias, dos hombre en sus treinta. Jugando cartas, mientras tenían algunas monedas en el escritorio, apuestas pensó el pelinegro.

Agudizando sus oídos.

-Tal parece que nada ocurrirá hoy. - decía poniendo una carta sobre la mesa.

-El comandante estaba ciertamente de malas, no habría que sorprenderse porque actuó tan rápido…paso - respondió el otro.

-Pero es que deberían tener más cuidado, dijeron que una emergencia en el deifico al frente y nos dejaron aquí - dijo el otro.

-Bueno no es como si alguno de nosotros precisamente sepa que hacer recuerda, dijo solo por si acaso, pero en serio cuanto tiempo le tomara a ese enano anciano llegar hasta aquí, y más aún poner un reclamo sobre el ejército… Ufufufú, has visto a esas damas, ciertamente es raro ver a una mujer así en estos días…

-No te hagas ilusiones, el jefe fue claro, nada de sobrepasarnos, aunque de hecho no especifico cual. Dime ¿piensas lo mismo que yo? - dijo con notorias no buenas intenciones, si estos dos guardias hubiesen prestado más atención a sus alrededores se hubiesen percatado de los dos fríos resplandores rojos que brillaban en la oscuridad como estrellas.

Estrellas rojo sangre, por el solo hecho de tener esa clase de pensamientos.

-Si me lo preguntasen a mí diría que simplemente ustedes dos se ven cansados. - hablo con tranquilidad helada. Una suave voz en la oscuridad.

-¿Eh?

-¿Eh?

-¿Porque no se toman un descanso? - volvió a hablar con gélida voz.

PAAAAM-PAAAAM

PROOOOM-PROOOOM

Escuchándose entonces dos golpes secos y como es que la pared crujió tras eso.

Esos dos golpes fueron hechos por dos látigos de oscuridad, que eran en si parte del cuerpo del pelinegro, el cual apareciendo, literalmente encarnándose de entre varias sombras aparecía justo al lado de la mesa donde hace un momento jugaban cartas los dos guardias.

Que ahora yacían en el suelo, dando una mirada a sus rostros, varios dientes cayeron, y en la pared la evidencia del fuerte golpe estaba impresa como unas pequeñas fisuras en la pared.

Desviando la mirada noto las cartas, tomando una del maso y luego el grupo de las otras cuatro cartas de uno de ellos…

-Tenías una buena mano…lástima que no te dio el tiempo para reclamarla… full de ases, una pena que no la tuvieras para que no te escuchase tus sucias palabras… - con eso, ahora caminaba tranquilamente hasta los calabozos de la derecha que era de donde venía el aroma de Mirajane.

Caminando suavemente alcanzando a escuchar los murmullos de dos voces.

-…Y así, la verdad es que él es un niño bastante atento, le gusta sentarse en la barra y solo mirarme… - esa era la voz de Mirajane, el pelinegro al reconoció de inmediato.

-Y si es así, dime ¿porque no simplemente no pusiste un somnífero en su bebida y lo vestías como maid? esas fotos varias señoras de la alta clase quieren al menos una de la sirvienta de ojos salvaje cabello negro.

-¿Qué? -murmuro por lo bajo el pelinegro al escuchar de repente esa declaración, la primera voz era definitivamente Mirajane. La segunda que hablaba acerca de doparlo era de la otra mujer que fue llevada junto con Mirajane.

-Es que sabe, no creo que él me perdonase si lo hago…

-Mencione que los vestidos que serán expuestos para la próxima temporada, están listos, si quieres puedo conseguirte un buen descuento en toda la colección. - cuando Azran escucho esto, juro que escucho en alguna parte como si la sonrisa de alguien loco se diese.

-Bueno siendo así no creo que le dure más de una semana. - con esa declaración decidió entrar ahí, antes de que la conversación enrumbase a una catástrofe para él.

-Que dure más de una semana estar enfadado por doparme y disfrazarme de lo que te plazca es eso… - hablo de repente apareciendo apoyado casualmente a un lado de la reja de barrotes.

-¿Eh?

-¿Eh?

Ambas féminas soltaron esa estúpida voz cuando la casual voz del pelinegro se escuchó.

-Quizás un tiempo tras los barrotes les haga recapacitar y retomar el camino del bien, orare para que sus almas encuentren el camino correcto, le avisare al [Maestro] y a la revista así que si me disculpan señoritas pasó a retirarme. - con voz tranquila y reflexivamente amable, el pelinegro se retiraba a paso lento.

Les tomo más de unos segundos entender lo que había sucedido, hasta que vieron que tranquilamente su esperado salvador había dado media vuelta y se iba como pedro en su casa de ese lugar.

-¡E-E-Espera Azran, era broma si era una broma nada más!

-¡Lo que escuchaste solo fue un gran mal entendido!

Ambas mujeres se habían dejado llevar y no habían pensado que el adolescente de cabello negro se apréciese de repente.

-¿Dónde debo mal entender? ¿Qué me ibas a dopar a vestirme de chica y a cobrar por ello con descuentos para una colección de vestidos inútiles? - el argumento del tranquilo adolescente parecía carecer de alguna emoción alguna.

Estaba molesto y eso Mirajane lo noto en su tono voz.

-Vamos chico no es como si lo hubiese hecho ella…

-Y usted le estaba incitando a que lo hiciera, quiero decir se da cuenta de que hay leyes laborales que protegen a los menores de edad cierto, pues yo soy uno… me preguntó ¿cómo reaccionara la revista si supiese lo que pensaba hacer? - cuando el Dragonslayer menciono aquello, la compañera de celda de Mirajane se congelo.

Y entonces el pelinegro iba a continuar cuando.

-Tal como imaginaba, aunque más temprano que tarde te has aparecido por este lugar, tal parece que mis conjeturas fueron correctas después de todo. - se escuchó hablar a un hombre, Azran giro noventa grados, ahí en frente a la celda donde estaba Mirajane.

Y vio a un hombre en armadura plateada pesada, de cuerpo entero, y una capa color marrón claro, además de portar en su cinto una espada larga de dos manos y en el pecho la insignia del [Reino] Fiore.

-Un caballero del castillo. - murmura Azran sorprendido, no se había percatado de él, estaba algo disgustado con la maga, por lo que sus sentidos afinados se la volvieron a jugar, no se habría percatado de este caballero hasta que fuese demasiado tarde.

-No se tus motivo, pero identifícate, tu nombre y tu gremio ahora mismo mocoso. - ordeno con voz de mando el hombre aunque para alguien con la actitud y temperamento de Azran ese tono de voz le resultaba normal, ni siquiera le intimido un poco.

-No tengo ningún motivo por el cual deba de contestarte… ¿o si viejo? - dijo con simpleza.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! - exclamaron detrás de aquel hombre.

Entonces con ese llamado, general, este hombre debía de ser uno de los cuatro [Generales] dentro del [Reino] de Fiore, los cuales comandan los ejércitos del norte, sur, este y oeste, si él era un general.

Y de inmediato alrededor de otros diez soldados inundaron la sala contigua, todos ellos en armadura pesada completa.

Y Azran percibió de inmediato los niveles mágicos de estos individuos, todos ellos estaban en solo poder puro en categoría B mientras que el general se encontraba al menos en el rango a,

-Recientemente uno de mis oficiales fue atacado regresando de una importante misión, y no fue sino por nada más que un niño que fue golpeado y humillado… resulto ser que era un miembro de infame gremio Fairy Tail ni más ni menos… - cuando dijo eso ultimo la mirada de Azran paso a ser una afilada.

Ya había hecho una apreciación si esto terminaba por salirse de control, acabar con los soldados seria relativamente difícil, quizás consumiría entre 30 a 40% de sus reservas mágicas, el general por otro lado, era el problema, con esos números, enfrentársele seria problemático, aún era muy pronto para activar el segundo origen que apenas llevaba unos meses de haber descubierto.

Y quería mantener tanto como fuese posible ese detalle en secreto de momento.

-Y eso lo descubriste por Mirajane verdad… su fama le ha traído buenos tiempos al gremio, pero eso no contesta la pregunta, aunque no la he formulado… ¿Por qué molestarte en traer hasta acá a ella? - Azran buscaba un punto para una conversación mientras su mente pensaba en un método para asumir en el peor de los casos al general.

Su mente intentaba buscar en algún momento algo acerca de los cuatro generales, debía de saber cuál de todos era, así podría preparar una buena estrategia para derribarlo.

-Porque si no, dentro del [Consejo] varios han estado a favor de disolver ese gremio de escorias desde hace años, y que mejor oportunidad que esa, que alegar un ataque subversivo en contra del [Reino]… - tal parece que era el cuento de siempre en el [Consejo Mágico], durante años han intentado disolver el gremio por cualquier motivo, y aunque motivos no les faltaba, el gremio tenia intermediarios que apoyaban al gremio y abogaban por ellos, sin mencionar que él [Maestro] del gremio era en sí mismo parte de la elite de magos del país.

Y bueno todo desastre que ocasionaban los miembros del gremio era subsanado y reparado por este mismo de una forma u otra. Aun así no dejaba de haber personas que buscaban de una u otra manera disolver el gremio. Y esta parecía ser el caso. Ciertamente Azran suele ser cauteloso y tranquilo en cuanto a resolver problemas con los puños, tal parece que esta vez fue mala suerte.

-Usaras una tonta gresca para algo como eso… ya entiendo, algún favor que cobrar en el [Consejo Mágico] o quizás una manera de trueque no es así… - replico el - Y entonces tu eres viejo, uno de los cuatro [Generales], si es así entonces eres…

Aunque no podía atinar a adivinar cuál general era, estaba seguro de que si le hacía hablar más algo revelaría.

-Me sorprende que no sepas quien soy, pero no hay problema, no hay problema. - Parecía estar confiado en su poder, eso era de suponer, siendo el un general y vanagloriándose de esa manera era más que obvio - Mi nombre es Midas, el [Brazo de Titán].

Cuando Azran escucho de él su nombre comenzó a repasar la información que tenia de este.

-" _Midas, [Brazo de Titán] un sobrenombre ganado en el sur, por derrotar hace diez años a un mago criminal fugitivo del [Imperio] Pergrande, cuyo poder radicaba en su brazo derecho… un poder devastador de primera clase y el cual él se hizo al derrotarle… el segundo más fuerte_ … _Su brazo según recuerdo es capaz de destrozar rocas y volverla pedazos con un simple golpe, además de poder atacar a distancia… él también es un mago si recuerdo bien puede usar magia espacial… no leí más detalles…_ "

Mientras el buscaba cualquier información acerca de este general.

-Así que las personas del alto mando en el ejército buscan eliminar al gremio por medios impropios, eso no hace de usted más que un cobarde… - quien hablo esta vez fue Mirajane.

-Un cobarde, pues no me importa ser llamado cobarde por alguien que en algún momento fue llamada el demonio de Fairy Tail. Dime ¿cómo ha estado tu hermana? - cuando el general hablo, lo hizo en tono de bula, en Fiore, muy rara era la vez en la que un mago perdía la vida, por lo cual al año solo hay una o dos decenas de estos incidentes.

Al escuchar esto el cuerpo de Mirajane se tensó y su mirada bajo, la culpa y la pena la seguían incluso después de un par de años de aquel fatídico incidente para el gremio, Azran llego a conocer a la hermana de la albina, Lissana, y el la apreciaba siendo ella una de las primeras en tenderle la mano cuando se unió al gremio.

Era por eso que…

GRRR

Un largo y profundo gruñido, acompañado de una fuerte presión de poder mágico se sintió en el cuarto proveniente del adolescente, haciendo que sus ropas hondeen ligeramente. Su largo cabello empezó a verse salvaje, así como la sombra en su rostro dos pequeñas luces como faros iluminaron en la tenue oscuridad de la madrugada…

Ojos rojos…

Una clara señal de que el joven mago estaba enojado.

Varios de los soldados se vieron sorprendidos por la increíble presión mágica que dejaba salir el muchacho que apenas si debía de ser mayor de los dieciséis.

-Je, debería tomar eso como…

PAAAAAAM

TROOOOMP

-Tómalo como desees viejo no me importa… - ante aquel amargo recordatorio de aquel trágico suceso, Azran respondió de la manera más lógica según sus pensamientos en ese instante.

Había sin ninguna duda, golpeado al general Midas en el rostro y con solo fuerza lo había arrojado fuera del edificio, atravesando en el proceso la pared. Todo eso en tan solo un parpadeo.

Deliberadamente había mencionado aquel incidente, era obvio que para alterar a Mirajane que en caso de que ella decidiese pelear, hacerla enfurecerse y así que pierda el enfoque y que valla a lo salvaje.

Si un miembro del gremio enloquecía así y atacaba en el palacio, era más que obvio que este incidente, era preparado con antelación y cuidado, pero para ir tan lejos y preparar algo tan elaborado en este tan corto tiempo, en definitiva el ejército y el [Consejo Mágico] estaban uniendo esfuerzos para tal motivo.

-Lo siento Mirajane, me encargare solo desde aquí. Lo mejor será que tú… - antes de que la peliblanca replicase algo, el pelinegro metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho y saco una pequeña bolsa de tela de él.

Y sin esperar nada la arrojo a los pies de la albina, la bolsa exploto y una pequeña y tenue nube de humo rosáceo rodeo a Mirajane, ella extendió su mano en un vano intento por preguntar que era aquello, pero las fuerzas abandonaron su cuerpo repentinamente haciendo que lo último que viese fuese a Azran mirándole de espaldas y sonriéndole tranquilamente.

-Yo me encargo…

Pudo leer sus labios antes de que su mente cayese en una repentina oscuridad.

-Mira ten cuidado. - la mujer de la revista se acerca raudamente y atrapa a la peliblanca que ahora había caído inconsciente.

La razón, era simple, el contenido de aquella pequeña bomba de humo era un potente somnífero, con este Mirajane quedaría dormida un tiempo, y evitaría aquel escenario.

-Pediré amablemente que la cuide de momento, yo por mi parte…

SUIIIISH

SLASH-SLASH-SLASH

Las palabras de Azran se vieron interrumpidas por el ataque en conjunto de seis de los diez caballeros en perfecta sincronía, atacaron sin miramiento al adolescente.

Por un momento la silueta del Dragonslayer parecía haber sido empalado por las espadas largas de seis de ellos… Sin embargo…

POOF

La expresión de los atacantes era de confusión, pues la silueta que ellos apuñalaron debía de tratarse de una persona, solo apuñalaron la nada.

- _ **¡Media luna del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -y justo detrás de estos caballeros, aparecía, de entre una sombra la silueta del adolescente, con magia, varias betas negras azuladas rodeando su brazo derecho.

Y haciendo un movimiento horizontal de izquierda a derecha provoco una onda hecha de oscuridad, la cual tenía la forma perfecta de una luna creciente y esta dio de lleno en la zona media de la media docena de caballeros.

PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM

Ocasionando que los seis saliesen disparados hacia atrás y se estamparan contra las paredes, demostrando la fuerza con la que fueron golpeados.

-Jeh…cerca pero no tanto-bufo con burla el pelinegro, volteando a mirar a los soldados restantes-Les tome por sorpresa, pero ustedes ya están en guardia, Tch, que fastidio…sin embargo…justo ahora estoy furioso…-

-¡Como si eso me importara!-bramo el caballero en el final de la derecha, cargando con su espada para un tajo descendente diagonal desde la izquierda.

Sin embargo.

GUAARG

CRASH

BREAK

Por increíble que parezca incluso a los soldados les costaba entender que había sucedido.

Una mordida, tan solo uso los dientes y las fuerzas de sus quijadas para triturar la hoja de acero templado de la espada del caballero el cual ahora solo sujetaba desde la empuñadura, la quinta parte de la hoja la cual empezaba a caer a pedazos.

Todos tenían expresiones con miedo y sus rostros estaban azules, que clase de fuerza y dientes serían necesarios para hacer tal cosa como romper una espada de acero con solo un mordisco.

STU

TING-TING

Escupiendo algo que resonó con un sonido metálico, el adolescente no parecía particularmente adolorido luego de literalmente haber destrozado una espada de acero con los dientes.

-Que espada tan mala, si fuera una espada de Erza, incluso la más débil hubiese resistido la mordida-limpiándose con el dorso de su mano derecha las comisuras de sus labios, que no presentaban mancha ninguna, solo para intimidar a los últimos cuatro soldados.

-Entonces…comenzamos-sonriendo como un lobo ante sus presas Azran miraba a los soldados.

Pero entonces…

PAM

TZSSSSSSSSSS

Derrapando un par de metros con los brazos cruzados delante de él, Azran había detenido un fuerte impacto y el atacante había sido Midas que de un momento a otro había regresado al tercer piso, aparentemente habiendo saltado desde abajo.

-Magnifico golpe el que atinaste joven, pero necesitaras más que eso si quieres derrotarme-Azran había detenido de repente un fuerte golpe desde la derecha, dirección en la que había ahora un agujero en la pared.

- _¡Kuh menuda fuerza! ¡Mis brazos están entumidos!_ -se quejó mentalmente el pelinegro mirando a su adversario sin bajar ambos brazos, apretando sus puños.

-Más que eso, eso tan solo fue un saludo, lo mismo que tu viejo…ahora si no quieres que esto se torne un terreno baldío tomare a mi compañera y a la otra señorita y me iré-la amenaza del adolescente es recibida con una sonrisa por el general.

-Cielos, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que un jovenzuelo me ha amenazado ¡!-estaba por comenzar con un sermón, sin embargo.

-No me interesa escuchar palabras aburridas de un viejo como tú-apareciendo en un parpadeo, y colándose a través de la postura de Midas.

PAM

Sin miramiento alguno o consideración, golpeo fuertemente el tórax del general levantándolo un metro del suelo.

PAAAM

Dando al mismo tiempo un salto y girando mientras extiende la pierna derecha realizaba sin falla una patada giratoria, la cual dio en el pecho del general, mandándolo a volar en la misma dirección que antes.

-Subestimarme te hará daño viejo-aterrizando al tiempo que varias betas oscuras, su magia se manifestaban por todo su cuerpo. Su magia de oscuridad se estaba manifestando.

PRAAAAAAAAAAM

CRAAAASH

Dando sin el menor reparo un fuerte salto hacia adelante, provocando una fuerte onda expansiva tras de sí y saliendo del edificio.

TSSSSS

Aterrizando con fuerza contra el suelo y dejando un leve rastro de marcas en el suelo, el Dragonslayer miraba al general que se había recuperado del rápido ataque.

-Joven, esos movimientos, es de mala educación golpear a las personas mientras hablan sabes…-con ligera molestia, aunque casualmente hablando, el general limpiaba sus ropas-Aunque he de darte algo, esos golpes tuyos, tenían una considerable fuerza y velocidad, me has tomado completamente con la guardia baja, no esperaba esos movimientos de un mocoso como tú-casi aprecia estar burlándose de Azran por ser según él un mocoso.

Sin embargo, parecía que estaba también a punto de…

-Pero para tan pequeñajo como tú incluso mi hija menor es más alta que tu-justo ahí, ahora delante de él si este gran general mirase un poco más detalladamente se habría percatado de las venas en formas de cruces formadas en la frente del pelinegro.

Ya tenía suficiente por los últimos días, primero David recordándole su altura, luego Mirajane le había hecho confundirse en una situación que aunque no estaba preparado su lado dragon quería que se diese, luego la enviada de la revista y ahora el general del ejército…

-Ok, di tus oraciones-saltando de repente contra Midas, y acortando la distancia de veinte metros entre ellos en un instante.

PAAAM

El aire alrededor de ellos vibra y una explosión fuerte de viento se da ahí donde el puño de Azran impacta contra el brazo derecho de midas, el cual se encuentra recubierto por una gruesa armadura de metal purpura oscuro.

PAAAAAM

Sin preocuparse por lo fácil que esta vez el hombre detuvo el golpe como si nada, giro su cuerpo hacia la derecha, y dio una fuerte patada con la pierna izquierda. De inmediato este golpe también fue férreamente bloqueado, pero usando el brazo del general como una plataforma Azran salta hacia atrás.

Dando algunos giros hacia atrás con facilidad y ágilmente, esta acción con el fin de tomar distancia de su actual adversario. Aterriza unos metros alejados del general mirando con precaución su brazo derecho.

El cual pronto comenzó a revestirse, placas de acero grande, hasta tener una apariencia más robótica, un puño seis veces más grande que el suyo, además de un armazón muscular metálico que hacía que el brazo sea más largo y grueso.

-Nada mal, juzgaste bien en intentar evitar que me hiciera con mi arma…pero no te será tan sencillo mocoso, ahora dime, te rendirás y dejaras que todo valla según lo planeado o sufrirás un poco…-

Mirando al general la mirada de Azran era tranquila.

-Suena como que serás sumamente fiel a tu palabra y se oye bien…pero lamento decirte que me niego rotundamente-para el final de sus palabras Azran le miraba con afilada mirada-Amenazas con disolver al gremio, mi familia en sí y piensas que dejare que lo hagas así como así y me quede de brazos cruzados…viejo ahora si lo has hecho…-

-Si esas son tus intenciones no me culpes por ser rudo ¡MOCOSO!-y negando la lógica por tener ese tamaño, el gran general se había movido en frente de Azran en un parpadeo.

Dejando caer sobre el adolescente su pesado brazo metálico en un fuerte golpe de martillo.

PAAAAAM

PRUUUUUUM

TRUUUCK

Recibiendo el golpe al cruzar sus brazos sobre su cabeza, sintiendo con cada gramo de su cuerpo el poder tras ese golpe, evidenciando aquella fuerza.

Sus pies se presionaron contra el suelo y un cráter de cinco metros de diámetro se formó bajo sus pies.

-Ngggg-haciendo fuerza para no ser aplastado, Azran miraba con cuidado al hombre con ese enorme brazo.

-Así que no te llaman [Brazo de Titán]por nada eh-con un movimiento rápido de pies, el adolescente se mueve grácilmente hacia un lado dejando que el golpe del brazo derecho impacte contra el suelo con un ruido sordo, y de inmediato salta para dar una patada alta en el lado derecho.

PAM

Sin embargo, usando su otro brazo libre el general Midas logro detener sin problemas la patada.

-Joh…buena técnica y fuerza, no es casualidad que seas tú quien trato como niños a mis soldados-dijo eso estirando su brazo con la pierna de Azran aun sujetándola y dejándolo a él colgando-Pero aún es demasiado pronto para ti el ir contra mí-lanzando con fuerza al adolescente lejos de él.

-Tch-acomodando su posición y derrapando varios metros, nuevamente se acomodaba y miraba a Midas con fastidio.

-Anda niño donde están tus burlas de hace un momento-Provoco Midas mientras su cuerpo estaba rodeado por aquella aura verde pálido.

-Ja veamos como respondes ¡Viejo!-precipitándose de inmediato contra Midas.

PAM-PAM-PAM-PAM

Ambos habían comenzado un furioso y rápido intercambio de golpes.

Quedando entonces, Midas deteniendo una fuerte patada de hacha descendente izquierda con su gran brazo metálico. El cual lejos de ser dañado, hizo retumbar los huesos del adolescente.

-Tch-chasqueando la lengua, dio un fuerte pisotón sobre el revestimiento de metal usando su pie contrario.

-Eres inmaduro aun niño-tomando con fuerza el pie de Azran, Midas comenzó a girando como si de un trapo se tratase y luego lo arrojo con fuerza contra el edificio.

Azran lejos de poder arreglar su postura, termino estampando contra el edifico.

PROOOOM

-Jeh, muchos ruido y pocas nueces eh-se burló midas al ver como es Azran había quedado.

Sin embargo lejos de estar adolorido, el adolescente de cabello negro sonreía mordazmente

-Viejo en serio me has hecho enojar-golpeando con fuerza con su brazo izquierdo contra la pared.

PROOOM

Liberándose de estar hundida en esta y cayendo al suelo.

Azran miraba cuidadosamente su postura, digna de cualquier militar de eso no había dudas, por si seguía intentando conectar un golpe normal, no serviría de nada.

-Jeh incluso estando tranquilo, ni siquiera muestras una apertura eh…-

-Para un mocoso, en serio sabes hablar… ¿Qué esperas, anda ven continuemos o es que tienes miedo?-con esa provocación Midas sonreía arrogantemente.

Sin embargo cierto brillo maligno escapaba de los ojos del pelinegro.

-Supongo que será ensayo y error viejo, listo para ver porque nos llaman destructivos-en ese instante el aura alrededor de Azran aumenta evidenciándose entonces su propio poder mágico.

PRUUUUM

Pisoteando con fuerza el suelo sale disparado hacia adelante mientras su puño derecho es envuelto en oscuridad.

- _ **¡Golpe lunar del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -y así envuelto en una gruesa capa de oscuridad el puño colisiono contra el propio puño de Midas, quien respondió de igual manera.

El polvo se levantó cerca ahí donde ambos golpes colisionaron. El aura azulada oscura de Azran combatía con el aura verde pálido del general Midas, aun si la diferencia entre sus auras era el doble, con Azran perdiendo, sorprendentemente el, aun con esa diferencia no retrocedía.

-Atacaste con magia de oscuridad eh, ciertamente es bastante rara, además fuiste capaz de recibir y soportar sin problemas el mío-el general Midas hablo casualmente.

Agachándose de inmediato desviando entonces parte de la fuerza de su oponente, Azran usaba su tamaño para colarse a través de la guardia de su oponente.

Sin embargo Midas vio a través de ello y usa su pierna izquierda para patear el cuerpo del adolescente.

Elevando del piso a este, sin embargo.

- _¡Mi patada, no golpeo nada!_ -grito en sus pensamientos.

Dado que Azran se elevaba ligeramente del suelo, girando sobre su eje y extendiendo su pierna izquierda recubierta en oscuridad.

Midas fue tomado completamente por sorpresa.

- _ **¡Garra del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -

PAAAAAAAAM

El fuerte impacta dio de lleno en el cuerpo de Midas quien lejos de evitarlo sobre sí mismo, movió lo más que pudo su cuerpo y recibió la patada con su hombro derecho

TTSSSSSSZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Derrapando algunos metros tras recibir el golpe de Azran que ahora aterrizaba agazapado en el suelo.

- _ **¡Espada abismal del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -envolviéndose el mismo en oscuridad, como una bala se aproximaba hacia Midas, quien debido al derrape y al lapso de tiempo para lanzar sus ataques consecutivos, apenas si había recuperado su equilibrio.

Sin embargo no era un general por nada.

Pisando con fuerza el suelo mientras magia de color verde pálido envolvía esta.

PRUUUUUUUUUUUUUM

Y de la tierra un grueso muro de rocas surgió.

Pero muy lejos de ser un obstáculo, el pensamiento de Azran encontró una solución.

Concentrando una ligera pero potente cantidad de magia de oscuridad delante.

POOOM

El impacto se escuchó y la pared se remeció, más aun no cayo.

-Te falta si quieres atravesar esta pared hecha de vigor masculino muchacho-se jacto el general al ver que su pared no había sido destruida, con algunas palabras extrañas.

-Ir por delante, y te haces llamar general cuando la mejor táctica es solo rodearlo-desde arriba la burla de Azran le hizo mirar.

Sobre su cabeza un pequeño orbe oscuro del tamaño de una pelota de playa- _ **¡Luna llena del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -con eso lanzaba contra su oponente este ataque.

BOOOOOOM

Un domo de tres metros se causó debido a la explosión del concentrado poder, y dentro de este se encontraba ahora Midas.

Por su parte aterrizando en el muro de cuatro metros de alto y uno de ancho, Azran mira con precaución hacia el general, de hecho, ese último ataque, estaba bastante debilitado, era apenas la décima parte de lo que puede hacer normalmente.

Y eso que Natsu era tres veces más destructivo que él.

Y de inmediato.

ZUUUUUUSCH

-Como esperaba, ese brazo tuyo, puede devorar magia no es así-murmuro Azran apreciando como es que el domo de oscuridad, empezaba a hacerse más pequeño hasta que pudo verse como es que, los nudillos de aquel brazo robótico, se habían abierto y estos estaban absorbiendo la magia resultante del ataque, como si de una aspiradora se tratase.

-Oh, así que sabias de esta peculiaridad-hablo con diversión el general Midas que asombrosamente no tenía ninguna herida.

-No, fue simple observación, la información que tenía acerca de los cuatro [Generales] era demasiado superficial, pero tal parece que cosas como esa pueden existir en otras tierras, en verdad son molestas-con normalidad hablo Azran, como siempre, a él no le importaba a quien se estuviese dirigiendo en una pelea.

-Tal parece que no conoces los modales, chico tendré que hacer que respetes a tus mayores-Con seguridad hablo Midas, mientras su brazo, comenzaba a tener ciertos patrones brillando.

Pero esta vez Azran no estaba contestando en lugar de ello mantenía sus fríos ojos mirando hacia el brazo de su adversario, habiendo enviado mana a sus ojos estos adquirieron un ligero brillo azulado.

Para Midas no aprecia de mucha ayuda solo quedarse así y mirar, pero Azran estaba haciendo algo más que solo mirar, en realidad.

-Ya veo, ciertamente es una afinadísima pieza de ingeniería y magia, alquimistas sumamente capacitados debieron de haberla ensamblado, su uso y manejo parece sencillo, pero depende totalmente del usuario el cómo se usa…-cuando el adolescente menciono de manera tranquila.

El en realidad, estaba estudiando a fondo la arma mágica, con tan solo identificar en ella los circuitos de mana implementados.

-Su eficiencia parece bastante buena, y asumo que usa la magia de los oponentes contra ellos, tanto como esta siga absorbiendo, además de permitirte libremente manipular la magia absorbida, el plus se encuentra en que no usa tu propia magia para alimentarse, solo basta tener una fuerza física más alta que las personas normales, un arma perfecta para alguien que combate cuerpo a cuerpo-con eso el primer análisis de lo que veía, Azran ahora se preparaba para asumir a su oponente.

Antes esa información revelada, Midas sonrió satisfecho.

-No es este apenas nuestro primer encuentro y ya analizaste a tu oponente de una manera simple pero eficiente y correcta, pero esta belleza de aquí tiene más de una sorpresa…-ante la respuesta del general, Azran simplemente sonrió.

- _Tal parece que era así…solo quería estar seguro viejo_ -fue su pensamiento, así que simplemente adoptando una pose de batalla miro a Midas.

-Luchar contigo usando magia seria desventajoso, un combate cuerpo a cuerpo cerrado parece que será difícil, atacarte a distancia se infructuoso, así que simplemente…te aplastare poco a poco viejo-anunciando así sus claras intenciones y sonriendo confiado el adolescente estaba listo para la lucha.

PAM

Dando un fuerte salto hacia el muro que Midas había creado en un principio.

-Muchos más grandes que tú lo han dicho antes-trayendo con fuerza su brazo robótico hacia el muro golpeaba este y mandaba a volar por todos lados un montón de escombros.

-Jeh fácil de provocar-se burló habiendo saltado Azran visualizaba todos los escombros, una sonrisa lobuna apareció en su rostro.

-¡Entonces que te parece si encendemos las cosas!-sin que Midas fuese capaz de predecir lo siguiente, Azran saco de su dimensión de bolsillo varias esferas de vidrio con un líquido azul incandescente de tamaño de una pelota de tenis, y arrojando varias de estas contra las varias rocas, estas estallaron en llamas.

Sonriendo colmilludamente, tanto sus piernas como manos se envolvieron en oscuridad.

- _ **¡Garras fantasma del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -en sus manos y pies garras con tres zarpas se formaron y con ellas.

PAAAM-PAAAM-PAAAM-PAAAM-PAAAM

Golpeando rápidamente las rocas en llamas las arrojaba a una peligrosa velocidad contra el hombre.

Que chasqueo la lengua y rápidamente comenzó a retroceder.

Parecía que se trataba de meteoros, su velocidad y esas llamas no eran una broma.

Pero incluso él no se molestó en intentar absorber esas llamas, que estaba seguro eran magia, sin embargo no lo era, y además incluso si lo hubiese intentando hubiera quedado expuesto al calor y al impacto de la roca.

Por lo cual su juicio le insto a retroceder y evitar ser golpeado por esos meteoros en llamas, que venían a una absurda velocidad.

La arena ahora estaba toda llena de pequeños cráteres en llamas, y me medio de ello usando su brazo robótico como escudo se encontraba con algunas quemaduras Midas.

-Apenas unos rasguños, pero mi pensamiento fue correcto, la velocidad de absorción parece depender de ti, además no puedes absorber cosas con materia física o fenómenos producidos de manera natural…-aterrizando con facilidad, Azran miraba desde unos veinte metros de Midas.

-Para tener tan rápido y eficaz ataque, un soldado normal equipado con esta arma ya hubiera tirado la toalla, sin embargo no me subestimes muchacho-haciendo gala de su fuerza, el general dio un potente salto hacia adelante.

-Ja quien lo haría-rápidamente sacando desde atrás de sus ropas una esfera de tela y de inmediato arrojo con fuerza esta contra el suelo.

POOOOOF

Explotando entonces una nube de humo color blanco, todo en un área circundante de veinte metros quedo en una niebla espesa.

Otro de los artilugios utilizados por Azran, más de una vez había usado esta clase de estrategias para acabar con enemigos en gremios oscuros.

-¡No me ibas a enseñar modales viejo!-a propósito levantó la voz viniendo desde la derecha.

Guiado por su voz, Midas trajo su brazo izquierdo revestido con rocas, tal parecía que su magia se basaba en la magia de tierra.

PAAAAM

Sin embargo lejos de haber dado, se escabullo debajo del puño y apareció del lado contrario.

-Acaso no los viste venir-trayendo su puño envuelto en peligrosas garras hechas de oscuridad mientras decía eso con un acento extraño.

-¡CLARO QUE TE VI MOCOSO!-Bramo Midas trayendo quien sabe quién en un ángulo casi imposible un golpe de martillo sobre el adolescente, sin embargo en el último segundo antes de que este pudiese dar contra el pelinegro, este sonreía divertido, como un lobo cuando tiene acorralada a su presa.

PAAAAAF

El golpe deshizo por completo al adolescente, o se podría decir, lo que Midas asumía que era el adolescente.

-¡Sorpresa!-apareciendo entonces desde abajo, conectando un fuerte golpe en la barbilla de Midas, elevándolo del terreno.

PAAAAAAM

El fuerte impacto provoco al dar de lleno en la barbilla de Midas, que una nube de polvo se extienda por todos lados.

PUUUUM-PUMMM

El gran cuerpo del general cayó al suelo y reboto un par de veces, antes de que este dirigiese su mirada hacia el pelinegro nuevamente.

-Tercer Dragonslayer de Fairy Tail, Azran Blackdraig, el [Dragón Errante] – [General] del ejército de Fiore, Midas el [Brazo de Titán], entonces ¿listo para el segundo round?-provocando aún más a su enemigo con una sonrisa socarrona, el pelinegro se jactaba de haber aterrizado dos golpes con éxito al general.

-Juh, juh, eso dolió de verdad, hace tiempo que no sentía tan buen dolor, debo de admitirlo chiquillo, tienes una endemoniada forma de luchar…-dijo con calma el general.

-Endemoniada, te refieres a este juego, si…me estoy conteniendo y mucho, no quiero ser responsable de dejar lisiado a un general, así que, qué te parece si desistes de todo este plan y me dejas irme a mí y las chicas…-casi como burlándose, una de sus especialidades, desenfocar a sus oponentes, de manera en la cual no puedan coordinar adecuadamente sus ataques.

Incluso en un parpadeo, la pelea se puede ganar.

-Palabras bastante grandes ara un mocoso-

FIUUUUSH

-Deberías de estar más atento a tus alrededores-

PAAAAAAM

-¡!-justo en ese momento no supo que había ocurrido, cruzando ambos brazos delante de él, bloqueo con esfuerzo el fuerte impacto del golpe del gran brazo de Midas.

-Jeh, así que también se estaba conteniendo eh…-amargamente murmura eso Azran mirando con atención a su adversario.

Esa velocidad no fue una broma, él pudo verlo moverse, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.

Por más que quiso, algo le retraso.

Retrocediendo con un salto y aumentando la distancia entre ellos.

-Intentemos un segundo ataque-inclinándose un poco.

Haciendo que varias betas de oscuridad se reuniesen a su alrededor.

PROOOOM

Pisando con fuerza el terreno, varias grietas se formaron en este, por el fuerte impulso de Azran al saltar hacia el cielo.

-¡Pretendiendo escapar!-sonriendo confiado Midas miraba hacia el cielo, el salto fue suficiente para estar a un centenar de metros del suelo.

- _ **¡Gran Garra caída del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -y desde el cielo envuelto en varias betas de oscuridad, casi convertido en un meteoro, venia Azran.

Este era una variación de la garra del dragon, un ataque de área.

BROOOOOOOOOM

El fuerte impacto levanto varias rocas en el aire.

-La misma técnica otra vez, ¡No te funcionara!-bramo el general.

Sin embargo…

-Ya lo ha hecho viejo _ **¡Golpe lunar del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -apareciendo desde un lado, en la sombra de Midas, salió el pelinegro, junto con un trozo grande de suelo, impulsado por su versión oscura del puño de dragon.

PRUUUUUM

El impacto fue limpio.

Tomando por sorpresa al general este salió despedido hacia atrás, por el impacto de la roca que era tan grande como él.

-Iluso eso ni siquiera lo sentí-se burló Midas recuperando su postura y parándose, mirando hacia adelante.

PROOOOM

Haciéndose a un lado al serle lanzada una gran roca.

-No creas que caeré de nuevo mocoso-pisando con fuerza el suelo donde un instante antes noto los brillantes ojos del adolescente.

-Ya has caído-apareciendo entonces en la sombra de aquel escombro que aún se encontraba volando.

Sujetando con fuerza férrea dos grandes rocas del tamaño de Midas, una en cada mano, a la vez que dos esferas con un líquido azulado pálido, aparecían a los lados del hombre adulto, y cerrando con fuerza sobre él.

PROOOOOOM

Ambas rocas golpearon y atraparon su cuerpo a la vez que ambas esferas se rompieron.

De inmediato y sin perder tiempo el pelinegro tomo distancia

BOOOOOOOOM

FLUOOOOOOOOOOOSH

Explotando entonces en una llamarada intensa.

-Jeh el Vitrubio sirve como siempre, dime general Midas, has re meditado ya-nuevamente un ataque que utilizaba meramente materiales físicos.

La caída como meteoro causó que los fragmentos de roca volasen y estos fueron atrapados por el pelinegro y usados para golpear a Midas, sin que este pudiese absorberlos.

-Aunque esa fue mi última botella no he llenado más…tres bombas de humo y cuatro cegadoras, dos de choque servirán…-haciendo un breve recuento de su inventario para la pelea, para nadie era novedad de que para compensar su falta de poder usaba artilugios, según Natsu igual que un ninja.

-Mocoso, en verdad eres interesante, pensar que me lograrías romper el labio-se burló Midas limpiándose con simpleza.

-Jah, no esperaba mucho, tomarte por sorpresa fue sencillo, pero de ahora en adelante te golpeare libremente y sin contenerme así que por favor resístelo-con esa declaración Azran era ahora quien atacaba.

-Mocoso, no sabes siquiera en lo que te has metido-y así, deteniendo el fuerte golpe al pecho que Azran había dado con su puño izquierdo.

Una potente onda de choque exploto por todos lados.

El gran general abrió en sorpresa los ojos al frenar aquel golpe.

Mirando entonces a Azran ahí su rostro parecía ahora más tranquilo, sus facciones estaban en calma aun así…

ESCALOFRIOS

- _¿Qué demonios es esto…esa no era la fuerza de hace un momento?_ -

PAAAAAM

Esta vez, el golpe del brazo izquierdo de Midas fue firmemente detenido por la mano derecha de Azran, que le miraba tranquilo.

-Tus movimientos comienzan a ser predecibles-y con eso saltaba hacia atrás, poniendo distancia entre ambos, al esquivar un golpe de martillo de Midas, con su brazo derecho.

-Te daré crédito mocoso, eres más fuerte de lo que anticipe, creo poder ponerme serio-y entonces todo el cuerpo de Midas comienza a tener de él un ligero brillo verde, el cual comenzó desde los pies.

-Magia de tierra de tipo reforzamiento, tomas la anergia de la tierra y la añades a tu propio poder mágico eh-Murmuro tranquilo sin perder la calma, ya antes se había enfrentado a personas como él, mirando pro el rabillo de su ojo, todo el terreno-Bueno nadie dijo que sería fácil eh…-se dijo así mismo por lo bajo.

-Ya estas desvariando muchacho-apareciendo a su lado y dándole un fuerte gancho que lo elevo en el aire.

PAM

Sin embargo…

- _No sentí golpear nada_ -en su mente Midas se dijo eso, y cundo vio, se dio cuenta, en realidad, Azran se había sujetado del gran puño, y salto del suelo dejándose llevar por la fuerza de este y evitar recibir el impacto.

Cuando Azran miro a Midas desde el mismo nivel que él, no pudo sino reflejar en sus ojos esmeralda.

Poder…

Rápidamente girando sobre su eje.

- _ **¡Golpe lunar del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -Dio de lleno un buen golpe con el dorso de su mano. Haciendo que Midas derrapase hacia el lado derecho.

-¡Mocoso engreído!-bramando furioso el general se precipito contra Azran con su gran brazo mecánico.

FUUUUSH

Sin embargo, solo golpeo una imagen del adolescente, es decir una sombra.

-mira debajo lento-guiado por la voz del adolescente, rápidamente dio un salto, sin embargo…

-En serio lo creíste…-fue ahí que la voz del adolescente se escuchó detrás de él.

-¡Muy lento! _**¡Corte cruzado del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -rápidamente desde la espalda, Midas recibe varios cortes, si bien pudo evitar un daño grave usando su brazo metálico, no pudo absorber la magia de Azran.

-¡¿Qué rayos la absorción no sirvió?!-cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo, Midas exclama furioso.

-Tu artefacto tiene bastantes debilidades, tal parece que la absorción es una de ellas, puedes absorber la magia es cierto, pero solo aquella con la que entra en contacto con tu línea de visión o aquella que pude tocar…si la magia de ataque es rápida, es obvio que no podrás absorberla cierto-diciendo eso de manera tranquila mientras se mantiene de pie con ambos brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Aun no ha terminado!-venía con el brazo metálico teniendo algunas betas de energía azulada.

-Veamos cómo te las arreglas con esa cosa fuera de control-con esa exclamación Azran se precipitaba también contra Midas.

Sumergiéndose a través de la guardia y el gran brazo de midas, el pelinegro, golpeo tres veces la parte inferior del brazo metálico, haciendo que los patrones de este comiencen a brillar intensamente.

Terminando en un segundo detrás de Midas.

- _ **¡Placaje flecha del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -e impactando una contundente embestida en la espada de Midas, la cual no pudo hacer nada para absorber la magia del ataque.

Sin embargo logro retomar el equilibrio y pudo recuperar su postura, derrapando algunos metros.

- _ **¡Prisión del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -desde alguno metros sobre el, vio a Azran con ambas manos sobre su cabeza mientras una furiosa esfera de oscuridad giraba.

Y un instante después varios cientos de pequeños pero potentes flechas golpearon el brazo robótico de Midas. Quien sonrió mordazmente al absorber varios de estos con su brazo metálico.

Aunque fue dañado, el daño en si fue mínimo, realmente.

-Te alabare, pero necesitaras mucho más que eso si quieres herir este gran cuerpo mío lleno de vigor masculino-con esas palabras buscaba provocar a Azran que lo miraba cauteloso desde una distancia prudente, pero si Midas hubiera visto con cuidado se habría percatado de los movimientos tranquilos de los dedos del pelinegro que se movían hábilmente sobre un pequeño círculo mágico de color azul oscuro.

-Comienzo a pensar que solo es un viejo senil sabe-se burló Azran, saltando de inmediato hacia adelante.

- _ **¡Golpe lunar del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -exclamo lanzando con fuerza un fuerte golpe directo…

Sin embargo.

-¡Demasiado obvio chiquillo!-de inmediato lanzo la represaría, el gran brazo metálico, impactando con fuerza contra el puño izquierdo de Azran.

PAAAAAAAAAAAM

Y una estrepitosa explosión de aire se da, al tiempo que las auras azul oscuro y verde pálido de ambos chocan y bailan salvajemente donde ambos colisionan sus puños.

Y estando empujándose ahí el uno al otro durante unos segundos, el sonido de succión comienza a sonar nuevamente.

Y la magia que rodea el puño de Azran es completamente absorbida por el brazo de Midas.

-¡Es inútil mocoso!-y con fuera empuja el puño empujando violentamente al adolescente.

-¡Aun no! _**¡Colmillos gemelos del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -acomodando su postura, dos pequeños tornados se forman en sus puños, uno en cada uno y de inmediato los dispara contra Midas.

Sin embargo…

-¡Eres ingenuo mocoso!-de inmediato Midas extiende su brazo metálico, y a partir de la mano, esta se extiende y varios compartimentos son expuestos además de mostrar parte de lo que sería el interior del brazo metálico.

ZUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH

El tornado de afilado poder mágico fue absorbido sin ningún problema, y de inmediato el aura de Midas a su alrededor aumento explosivamente.

-Este es mi poder chiquillo-rápidamente alrededor de su cuerpo se comienza a formar una figura, es como si él estuviese dentro de un ser hecho de pura magia, es translucido de un color verde pálido.

-Jeh, sabes que llevas eso de titán demasiado a la locura-dijo sin cuidado Azran, mientras nuevamente movía furiosamente sus dedos detrás de la espalda en el pequeño círculo mágico.

-Dedo de admitirlo mocoso, tienes una magia sumamente concentrada, no había visto tal concentración mágica jamás, así que esto es un Dragonslayer, pues sinceramente no es la gran cosa, dime en serio esas lagartijas son la gran cosa…-

Justo en ese instante…

En el que Midas termino su burla.

En su mente algo le advirtió, quizás por todos esos años de práctica y experiencia dentro de los campos de batalla para mantener el [Reino] a salvo y en paz.

Su mente le advirtió de la peligrosa situación delante…

-Creo que me he contenido lo suficiente…viejo pretendí ser amable, pero ahora…no tengo por qué serlo, y menos cuando has insultado a mi padre y amenazado a mi familia que la paliza que te voy a dar te sirva de lección nunca hagas enojar a un dragon-con ese pequeño discurso dicho con una voz tan fría como el hielo. Midas pareció haberse dado cuenta de ello.

-No digas palabras que son más grandes que ti mismo muchacho-trayendo su golpe completamente cargado con poder, un gran golpe de martillo que pulverizaría la torre de un castillo iba contra el adolescente.

Pero por absurdo que esto era, decidió dejarle la culpa a la edad al pensar que el niño delante de él, se había convertido en una existencia peligrosa para él.

-Como si ahora fuera a dejarte irte sin más viejo _**¡Golpe lunar del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -y esta vez el volumen del golpe fue al menos tres veces que el anterior.

PAAAAAM

Ocasionando una fuerte onda de choque que remeció levemente el terreno cercano.

Sin embargo más allá de que el adolescente fuese empujado violentamente, el golpe asombrosamente estaba a la par en fuerza y poder. Midas abrió de par en par sus ojos ante la sorpresa.

Además de ello…

-Qué demonios, no funciona la absorción-estaba sorprendido, su brazo metálico no estaba absorbiendo el poder mágico de aquel potente golpe.

-Sorprendido, ¡Pues deberías de estarlo!-saltando más de diez metros de un solo impulso, en el aire empezaba a girar en sentido vertical.

- _ **¡Garra destructora del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -girando igual que una sierra mientras usaba su pierna y giraba a una absurda velocidad se precipitaba hacia el gigante verde.

-¡Como si mi espíritu fuese a perder contra ti!-levantando su brazo izquierdo para golpear la sierra de oscuridad…

Sin embargo…

ZUIIIIIISCH

Sin mucha dificultad, la sierra corto sin problema el brazo hecho de poder mágico verde pálido a la mitad, desde el puño hasta el hombro.

BOOOM

Aterrizando con fuerza sobre el suelo, Azran daba media vuelta y agazapándose como un lobo.

- _ **¡Espada abismal del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -lanzándose a un golpe desde la espalda, provoco un fuerte impacto.

PAAAAAAAAM

Haciendo que el gigante ahora con solo un brazo capaz de luchar se tambalease.

-¡No creas que esto se terminó! ¡UOOOOOOOOO!-dando un fuerte grito de guerra Midas lanzaba una patada contra Azran.

- _ **¡Destello del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -creando entonces un orbe del tamaño de un balón de futbol, y de inmediato arrojándolo contra Midas.

Sin embargo…

BOOOOOOM

FLIIIIIT-FLIIIIT

Una potente explosión se dio, ahí donde la pierna del gigante verde translucido golpeo el orbe, este se rompió y se formó una especia de flor, la cual rápidamente en vez de florecer se contrajo, una flor de cinco pétalos, los cuales empalaron como espadas la pierna del gigante, haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio.

-¡Todavía no!-negándose a caer el general intento por todos los medios mantener al gigante-¡Uoooo no caeré así!-grito, intentando nuevamente obtener poder de la tierra, sin embargo.

Nada ocurría.

-Mi magia no está funcionando ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo?-exclamo confundido Midas mientras intentaba con fuerza bruta obtener la bendición de la tierra.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?, la respuesta es sencilla general-saltando mientras su brazo derecho era envuelto en betas de oscuridad y poco después estas se contraían hasta formar una hoja de más de siete metros de largo, que reflejaba perfectamente la luz del pronto amanecer.

-¡Soy yo! _**¡Media luna desgarradora del dragon de oscuridad!**_ -trayendo en un golpe descendente, una onda de choque en forma de media luna se aproxima hacia el gigante verde que hace lo que puede para mantener el equilibrio.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAS

Y sin ninguna resistencia, el gigante verde translucido fue limpiamente cortado en dos, en consecuencia Midas salió empujado hacia atrás, mientras el gigante se iba deshaciendo poco a poco a partir del corte, que iba desde el hombro derecho a la parte baja de la cintura izquierda.

ZUUUUUUUUUSH

Y como un pequeño torbellino que pierde su fuerza después de un tiempo el gigante cae y se desvanece como la niebla, mientras tras de sí, Midas adolorido por el golpe, mira cómo es que una sombra con dos puntos brillantes le está dando una mirada de superioridad.

-Porque demonios mi magia… ¡que!-estaba por decir algo, hasta que vio su brazo metálico, el cual, en vez de tener los patrones anteriores, ahora tenía patrones purpuras brillando por todo el brazo.

-Otra de las debilidades de tu brazo de titán es que requiere abrir el contenedor de magia para absorber esta, no distingue entre la magia y el círculo mágico…así que plantar la semilla de mi corrupción mágica fue sencillo-

-Corrupción mágica, no bromees conmigo, corromper la magia de otro mago es ridículo e imposible…-Midas no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Conocía acerca de ello, pero el método y la realización de dicho hechizo, tardaba demasiado como para ser usado en batalla.

-Si me crees o no eso depende de ti, pero de momento usar tu arma no te será posible, corrompí la matriz principal, el circuito mágico no estará funcionando por el momento, debiste de haberte dado cuenta, dime no te pareció que toda la batalla fue excesivamente larga…-

-¿Qué estas…?-él se quedó en silencio. Recordando la lucha, el pelinegro en toda la lucha, jamás se mostró ansioso, ni una sola vez…

-Cuando absorbiste el primer golpe de mi magia, porque crees que deliberadamente te ataque con un niel de poder inferior al que te estuve lanzando para el final…-recordando cómo es que la escala de poder de sus ataques se habían incrementado violentamente-Porque crees que deliberadamente acataba contra tu brazo metálico…-

Midas no lo creía, pues no era posible, que el realmente lo haya estado haciendo…

-Exacto, tu expresión lo dice todo, mientras te golpeaba poco a poco iba alterando la matriz mágica y los circuitos, no crees que era extraño que cada contacto demorase más de un segundo.

Midas no le tomo atención, pensó que quizás se debía a un error de un mocoso.

-Corromper tu brazo fue relativamente más fácil a partir de dejar que absorbieras mi magia, a diferencia de la mayoría, soy capaz de continuar manipulando mi poder mágico hasta cierta distancia de mi-con cada palabra el pelinegro se iba acercando mientras sus ojos resplandecían como faros.

-Absorber mi poder mágico fue tu error, la oscuridad se caracteriza por ser capaz de devorar o repeler cualquier otro elemento, también corromperlos, ajustando mi abrumadora falta de poder en contraste a mis compañeros decidí un enfoque diferente, y domine la corrupción mágica para poder usarla en batalla…corromper tu brazo de titán desde adentro fue sencillo…alterar la matriz y volverla inútil, afecto tu propio poder mágico…sumamente efectivo no lo crees-

Con esas palabras Midas aun no encontraba factible aquello, solo, que tan endemoniadamente preciso debía de ser para poder corromper y alterar las fórmulas mágicas, solo un verdadero y genuino ingeniero mágico sería capaz de ello.

Deteniéndose a unos metros antes de llegar a Midas el adolescente se detuvo, y sonrió con ironía.

-Pero a todo esto, dime tú, el de arriba, cuánto tiempo más planeas estar mirando sin hacer nada…es que esperas que baje la guardia y atacarme por la espalda-hablo de repente mirando hacia arriba, en el parapeto de la esquina de edificio, de pie, un hombre de cabello corto lacio de color azul, además de vestir, un uniforme ligeramente similar al de Midas.

-Jeh…-

FLASH

Apareciendo entonces a un lado de Midas.

-Siegrain, uno de los asientos de los [Magos Santos] y consejero mágico en el [Consejo] del [Reino]…es bueno verte de nuevo, aunque bueno, no de mi agrado exactamente-calmándose un poco, Azran saludaba al hombre cerca a sus veintes.

-Veo que aun sigues siendo igual que educado como de costumbre, [Dragón Errante], aunque parece ser que esta vez te excediste, no es propio de ti. – comentó Siegrain con una sonrisa.

Por su parte Azran le miraba tranquilo. Aunque cauteloso.

-Dime Siegrain ¿por qué estás aquí? un pez gordo como tu moviéndose justo antes del amanecer, ¿no crees que estas siendo algo descuidado? - la voz de Azran era inquisitiva, pero contenía cierta dosis ligera de veneno.

-No hay porque preocuparse. Puedo hacerme cargo de las molestias sin pestañar. Más que eso dejemos de momento el tema de mi seguridad. - Volteando entonces a mirar a Midas que se estaba poniendo de pie - Segundo [General] Midas ¿puedo preguntar por qué se encuentra en tan malas condiciones?

Ante esas simples palabras, Midas había caído en una rodilla.

-Yo, lamento presentarme ante usted con tales fachas… yo…

Tal parece que algo grande estaba por venir. Además de ello la temblorosa voz del general era bien justificada, después de todo, Siegrain no solo poseía poder para liquidarlo en vida, sino también para aniquilarlo en la vida política y terminar con su carrera militar.

-No tengo tiempo para estar aquí Siegrain, pero supongo que con tu aguda mente ya debes de haber intuido que sucedió. De otra manera, no habrías aparecido. - con tranquilidad el pelinegro caminaba hasta estar al lado de Siegrain.

-Me halaga saber que pienses que soy inteligente. No te preocupes, Fairy Tail no será molestado. Ya hable con los demás, y se dejara este asunto como una gresca entre la milicia y el gremio en menor escala, claro está.

Ante las palabras sonrientes de Siegrain, Azran estaba tranquilo.

-¿Entonces qué será? ¿Algún trabajo en los países del sur? la relación parece un poco tediosa por haya últimamente. - el mensaje tácito de Siegrain, fue simple…

…" _Favor por favor"…_

-Te lo hare saber pronto, de momento puedes llevarte a tu amiga. Por cierto, estupenda batalla. Tu corrupción mágica ha superado con creces la velocidad registrada. te tomo sesenta segundos corromper la matriz mágica del arma de Midas, y solo veinte segundos corromper su magia de tierra, la velocidad de tu método es cincuenta veces la velocidad requerida…-

Azran volteo y dio una mirada plana a Siegrain, que le miro divertido en respuesta.

-¿Tiene eso importancia? - Mirando el rostro de Siegrain - Esperare por tu pedido, Midas.

Cuando Azran dirigió la mirada hacia Midas, este por un instante se tensó.

Aquellas pupilas azuladas rasgadas, hicieron helar su sangre, Azran le miraba tranquilo, pero bajo ese velo de tranquilidad un salvajismo innatural era reflejado. Y detrás del adolescente la sombría silueta de un dragon negro de ojos dorados mirándole como un insecto con un mensaje tácito…

-" _Puedo aplastarte cuando quiera, recuérdalo"_

-No tienes por qué intimidar tanto al [General] de nuestro [Reino]. Usted, [General] no se entristezca por esta derrota. A pesar de lo joven que se ve, este chico está un poco por debajo de un mago [Clase S]; espero que esto le sirva de lección. Aún tiene mucho porque mejorar. - con esas dulces palabras, Siegrain instaba a Midas a ponerse de pie.

-No vemos otro día Siegrain, dale mis saludos al anciano en el [Consejo]. - y con eso el saltaba hacia el edificio de donde se retiró momentos más tarde cargando a Mirajane y la encargada de la revista.

* * *

 _ **Gremio Fairy Tail – Dos días más tarde – Oficina temporal del Maestro**_

-Así que eso ocurrió. Bueno ciertamente que tú te veas envuelto en esta clase de problemas es bastante raro, por no mencionar que es la primera vez. Pero, creo que ambos sabemos las consecuencias Azran. - con calma sentado al otro lado del escritorio hablaba el [Maestro], mientras que Azran se mantenía al otro lado.

-Nuevamente pido disculpas. No es propio de mí, lo siento [Maestro]. He causado más problemas de los que debería, en serio lo siento.

Nuevamente disculpándose, de hecho cuando Makarov escucho que fue realmente Azran quien sobre actúo esta vez se sorprendido, pero al enterarse que Mirajane y el gremio estuvieron de por medio decidió hablar primero con Azran.

Cabe mencionar que fue sorpresivo para todos en el gremio que Azran fuese llamado a la oficina del [Maestro] cuando este generalmente hablaba con él en el segundo piso o en la barra, era bien sabido que entre todos en el gremio era quien se tomaba en serio lo de ser discreto y efectivo cuando realizaba alguna de las misiones.

-Ya te has disculpado lo suficiente Azran, no tienes por qué seguir disculpándote. Más importante, lamento tener que pedirte por esto… - cuando él [Maestro] dijo eso, Azran asintió en silencio.

-La petición de Siegrain llego ya, es rápido sorprendentemente. - hablo irónicamente.

-A cambio del olvido del incidente tenemos que prestar servicios al [Consejo].

-Lamento tener que darle estas preocupaciones [Maestro]. - disculpándose nuevamente bajo un poco afligido su cabeza.

-No tienes por qué seguir disculpándote, Azran. De entre todos aquí, eres quien más consciente eres de lo que haces y siempre actúas con criterio. Ojala todos fuesen como tú. Mi retiro no sería tan empedrado. - sobre el anciano Makarov un aura depresiva se cernía.

Y en respuesta Azran sonreía torpemente por recordar a todos sus compañeros, en especial, Natsu, Gray, Kana, David… Elfman… Loki… Erza…

-Estoy seguro que no lo hacen a propósito. - sonriendo casi como un sol intento animar la tormentosa expresión del [Maestro].

-No lo parece, diría que incluso lo hacen a propósito. - esta vez las lágrimas incrementaron.

Azran no quería ni imaginarse cuanto era la deuda que tenía el gremio por los destrozos en todos los trabajos de supresión que llegaban al gremio, así que en silencio oro por la paz del [Maestro].

-Bueno, no importa ya, esos mocosos serán así sin importar que, pero dime Azran, ¿en serio era necesario tener que dejar mal parado a uno de los [Generales] del [Reino]? - esta vez el pelinegro desviaba un poco la mirada.

-Bueno… si fuera Natsu, Gray, o Erza… ¿cree en serio que el [General] hubiera terminado solo amonestado? - fue ahí que un aroma familiar llego a su nariz - … - se quedó en silencio unos segundos - ¿Quién diría que al come hierro le gusta escuchar tras la puerta? - alzando un poco la voz a propósito, mientras mira hacia atrás.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a un joven, más alto que Natsu, vistiendo pantalones grises, botas de cuero negro, un polo sin mangas y varios accesorios de metal, además de los pírsines sobre las cejas. El cabello largo y desordenado de siempre.

-Gajeel Redfox. – se presentó el desconocido entrecerrando los ojos mirando al pelinegro.

Se había enterado de que fue el quien destruyo el edificio, estos días no lo había visto, hoy era la primera vez.

-La competencia ¿huh? no, apenas si eres aun una larva como siempre. Gehee. - cuando él lo dijo, a propósito mostro la marca en su brazo, en negro, la marca que era ahí, no era otra sino la marca del gremio, la insignia de Fairy Tail.

-No diré nada acerca de su adición al gremio. Escuche que Natsu te dio una tunda. Sin embargo, golpeaste a Lev., esa chica es una buena amiga mía. Debería de darte una lección.

Cuando dijo eso, sus ojos se rasgaron.

-Gehee, ¿no tuviste suficiente la última vez? recuerdo que apenas podías levantarte después de un par de golpes. - con burla Gajeel respondió a la amenaza.

La verdad que en las sombras ambos ya habían tenido una gresca antes, una de esas tantas que hubo con Phantom Lord. En esa ocasión Azran fue golpeado y fue casi una pelea unilateral, del lado de Gajeel.

Las miradas de ambos estaban llenas de desafío el uno contra el otro y sonreían con salvajismo, esperando el actuar del otro. Detrás de ellos puede verse a dos dragones uno envueltos en oscuridad y otro cubierto por placas de metal, mirándose retadoramente.

-¡Suficiente los dos! - con ese grito las cosas se calmaron.

-Azran, Gajeel es ahora parte de la familia, debes tratarlo como si se tratase de algunos de los otros, ¿de acuerdo?

-… - el silencio de Azran era obvio, no podía pasar por alto el actuar de D.S. de hierro.

-…Trabajaremos como agentes de información pulga.

-No soy de aquellos que son rencorosos demasiado tiempo, pero si vamos a trabajar juntos de momento será solo una relación meramente laboral, Kurogane. te diré esto desde ahora, sé muy bien que aún no soy partido para alguien como tú, se perfectamente que puedes barrer el suelo conmigo … -las palabras de Azran eran dichas de manera tranquila y serena, el [Maestro] como Gajeel escuchaban atentos estas, en especial el [Maestro], que pocas había escuchado a hablar así a alguien en el gremio - Si serás mi compañero que así sea, si vienes voluntariamente a formar parte de esta familia, pues te doy la bienvenida, y te tenderé la mano… - extendiendo la mano hacia Gajeel, mirándole serio.

-Grandes palabras enano, Gajeel Redfox, a partir de ahora tu colega. - dijo sin cuidado, apretando un poco la mano del adolescente.

ESCALOFRIOS

-Si eso espero, pero de una vez te advierto, danos la espalda, traiciónanos y hazle daño a mi familia una vez más… y personalmente me asegurare que en tu vida seas capaz de volver a ver la luz del sol con tus propios ojos…

Con aquellas palabras la temperatura tuvo un ligero descenso, esas palabras eran como espadas afiladas sobre la espalda de Gajeel. Ciertamente él podía barrer el suelo con Azran, pero por algún motivo, sus instintos le decían que si el chico iba en serio su amenaza no carecería de sentido.

-Azran, ya fue suficiente, ya he hablado con Gajeel. Su lealtad no será cuestionada ¿de acuerdo? a partir de ahora ambos estarán a carga de la recopilación de información. De momento Gajeel, sé que tienes experiencia en tratar esta clase de asuntos, sin embargo, Azran tiene un método y conexiones distintas a las tuyas, así que por el momento mantente detrás de él mientras te adecuas a este entorno. - con esa orden ambos Dragonslayers cierran los ojos y tranquilamente terminan de estrechar sus manos.

Azran vuelve a sentarse en la silla y Gajeel simplemente toma la otra silla en la esquina y le da vuelta a esta para sentarse.

-Entonces ¿cuál es la misión que esta vez tiene Siegrain preparada? - con calma hablaba Azran, que ahora está en su modo laboral, su nuevo compañero está mirando también al [Maestro].

-De momento solo te moverás tú, Gajeel por otro lado también necesito que te muevas usando tus viejas conexiones y busques cierta información. Más tarde te pasare el encargo, en cambio tú Azran iras un poco más lejos.

-Bien…-

-… Como digas [Maestro].

Respuestas diferentes, pero el mismo significado.

-Azran, Siegrain tiene cierto asunto del cual quiere encargarse, algunos peces gordos buscan el favor de la familia real y traman algo grande. - cuando Makarov dijo eso ambos Dragonslayers miraron al [Maestro] algo sorprendidos y luego se miraron entre ellos, y asintieron en silencio.

-Según varios de mis contactos en el este, dos duques y varios nobles menores, buscan que el comercio de materias primas se incremente en el lado oeste del [Reino]. - diciendo eso Gajeel obtiene la atención tanto de Azran como del [Maestro] Makarov.

-La facción del este. Si no me equivoco varios marqueses y condes quieren evitar esto, y creo que recuerdo haber escuchado a un informante hablar acerca de que buscan una conexión directa con la realeza.

-Así es, el líder de la facción del oeste de hecho tiene un hijo, en edad para el compromiso. El y la [Princesa] Fiore, ya te harás la idea. - cuando Azran escucho simplemente cerro los ojos y asintió.

Usar el matrimonio para asegurar poderío dentro de la realeza y de ahí usar las conexiones y autoridad del [Rey] para asegurar rutas comerciales beneficiosas para ellos, aplastando en el proceso a la competencia.

-Con ello en contraste, está el hecho de que la mano de la [Princesa] también está siendo disputada por la facción del este que tiene a dos candidatos posibles, pero peleas internas están entorpeciendo su decisión, sin mencionar que uno de los [Reinos] del sur quiere una alianza mediante el matrimonio.

-No me sorprende. Todos esos tipos solo quieren llenarse los bolsillos. Es más, creo que la reciente lucha contra Phantom Lord, el padre de Lucy Heartfilia, creo que estaba siendo presionado para hacer y extender las vías de los ferrocarriles, en adición para preparar más rutas comerciales para el transporte de productos y materias primas. - en estos días se enteró de ello, debido a que había estado alejado durante el incidente de Phantom Lord debía de ponerse al corriente de la información que circulaba.

-Escuche algo sobre eso del [Maestro] José. La facción del este le presionaron para obtener a aquella rubia sin importar que.

Con eso que Gajeel agregaba Azran y el [Maestro] Makarov confirmaban que Siegrain debía de querer evitar tal cosa.

-Aun así, de momento estarás en espera. Azran hay algo que tienes que saber. Mystogan vino hace unos días, unas horas antes de que llegases, dejo este sobre y que te movieras hacia allá, la fecha para el trabajo de Siegrain es dentro de algún tiempo, aunque no está especificada. Solo dice que te presentes en la sección norte del [Consejo]. - cuando dijo eso el [Maestro] simplemente suspiro.

-Es obvio que esperaba que alguien interceptara el mensaje, incluso cuando nos encontramos solo soltó sutiles palabras. Midas puede estar aliado a cualquiera de esas facciones así que es normal. - Ante el comentario de Azran, Gajeel asintió en silencio.

-Como sea, ya tienen sus órdenes, vayan al gremio y actúen como siempre. Gajeel, sal por la parte de atrás, puede que aun sea algo difícil para todos el aceptarte. - Cuando él [Maestro] hizo esa recomendación el azabache asintió en silencio y fue el primero en irse.

-[Maestro] él no fue el único ¿cierto?

-Ciertamente.

-No criticare nada, no estuve en ese momento pero ¿en serio cree que fue adecuado el aceptarlo? específicamente a él, [Maestro] - con esa pregunta Makarov cerro meditando un momento los ojos.

-Es joven, se estaba alejando del camino correcto, con ayuda y compañeros, será una gran adición a nuestra familia, además el necesitaba ayuda, y uno de nuestros preceptos es ayudar a quien lo necesite, y el necesitaba esa ayuda Azran. - con esa respuesta el pelinegro asintió.

-Comprendo, no preguntare más, pero en serio espero que pueda adaptarse y también que los demás entiendan, si es alguien que necesita de ayuda, entonces al igual que usted tenderé mi mano sin dudar. - con una ligera sonrisa el pelinegro decía aquello.

Makarov sonrío complacido, él estaba orgulloso de todos, a todos los consideraba sus hijos, pero Azran era un tanto diferente de entre todos era del que esperaba que pudiese convertirse quizás en el consejero del gremio.

Con eso terminado Azran camino fuera de la oficina temporal, saliendo a lo que aún se estaba terminando del gremio, varios miembros de bajo rango trabajaban presurosos ayudando a otros varios obreros, además varios otros miembros, las labores de reparación del gremio de hecho habían estado avanzando bastante en estos días.

El camino tranquilo hasta llegar a la barra donde ya la mayor parte de esta estaba lista, detrás la siempre sonriente peliblanca.

-¿Termino la reunión con el [Maestro]? - pregunto Mirajane como siempre limpiando un vaso antes de ponerlo en la nueva estantería debajo de la barra.

-Si nada nuevo, bueno a excepción de un sermón por salirme de control y aplastar a un general, Gehee. - riendo un poco tontamente, imitando pobremente la sonrisa de Gajeel.

 _-O-oye, oye escuchaste eso, Azran recibió un sermón._

 _-¡En serio! Ese mismo Azran, el que nunca rompe nada._

 _-Al final no pudo y barrio con todo, escuche que causo un alboroto en la capital._

 _-En serio, yo escuche que destruyo una parte del castillo y que además dejo medios muertos a una parte del ejército._

 _-Considerándolo a nivel Natsu, increíblemente para su primer desastre le supero ¿no creen?_

Ante tales comentarios exagerados el adolescente solo bajaba apenado su cabeza, no estaba acostumbrado a las críticas después de una misión.

-Oh pero si es el pequeño nuevo destructor, dime ¿que se sintió derribar tu primer castillo? Natsu estoy seguro se sentirá envidioso desde que su primer destrozo solo fue la casa de madera de atrás del gremio. - quien apareció burlándose era Kana, mientras cargaba un barril de lo que probablemente sea alcohol - ¡Hola Mira por favor un vaso este día he conseguido mis manos en un buen vino y quiero disfrutarlo debidamente! - con ello ponía el barril sobre la barra y esperaba su vaso.

-Mira por favor un jugo helado, muy helado quiero olvidar esas críticas sin sentido.

-No te sientas así niño, hacer destrozos está impreso en nuestra sangre como miembros del gremio, así que es normal, anormal seria que no los hicieras. - intentando sonar asertiva, Kana era mala.

-Ah… Kana, esas palabras en vez de ayudar están empeorando la situación, aquí están su jugo y el vino para ambos disfrútenlos. - poniendo ambos vasos y dándose vuelta un instante, Azran estaba estirando su mano al igual que Cana.

-¡Pitufo mal alimentado me dejaste sin desayuno de nuevo! - alguien llamo gritando desde la entrada. Era David, quien lucía molesto.

-Ah, despertaste al fin. - sin mirar acerco la mano al vaso, el vaso, un vaso…

El vaso prohibido, el vaso equivocado…

-¡Estoy fastidiado no me molestes con tonterías! - y de un solo movimiento, llevo el vaso a sus labios y bebió el contenido de un solo golpe.

-Je, quien diría que el buen Azran respondería así. - levantando sonriente su copa y…

No lo bebió…

-Mira te pedí que me sirvieses el vino no jugo. - el reclamo llamo la atención de la albina y el castaño que se acercaba ofuscado hacia el pelinegro, sin embargo, este último, Azran se encontraba de repente con el rostro cubierto por su cabello, además de estar paralizado.

-Pero si estoy segura de haberte servido… en el… vaso… - cuando termino de decir eso, vio el vaso que sostenía el adolescente.

Era el vaso que originalmente tenía el vino de Kana.

-¡DAVID DETENA A AZRAN ESTA A PUNTO DE…! - y sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando un borrón negro arrebato de la barra el barril y de repente.

GLUP-GLUP-GLUP

El pelinegro estaba en la esquina de la barra alejado un poco de los otros, mientras anti climáticamente, estaba bebiéndose literalmente todo el barril de vino, los tres solo podían verlo con rostros aterrados y no era para menos pues accidentalmente…

-Je, en serio un buen vino, el gusto de Kana para las bebidas es de primera. Hola Mirajane tan hermosa y sexy como siempre. Me gustaría charlar, pero este vino me ha quedado corto y para que no haya interrupciones…

FIUSH

Apareciendo entre los tres, y con movimientos más rápidos de los que ellos podían anticipar, el adolescente había golpeado ciertos puntos en sus cuerpos, golpeo cuatro veces con sus dedos extendidos el pecho de David, y dos veces en el cuello de ambas féminas.

-Con eso la diversión está asegurada nos vemos de nuevo les enviaran la factura. - con ese anuncio el adolescente salía corriendo por la puerta a una velocidad que parecía ser una verdadera broma.

Mientras los tres magos en la barra tenían pálidas y complicadas expresiones…

-¡[MAESTRO] VENGA AQUÍ AHORA! - con ese grito unánime el trio de magos llamo al [Maestro], era un grito de súplica más que otra cosa.

Todos en el gremio se detuvieron, lo hicieron al escuchar aquel desesperado llamado. Un momento más tarde el [Maestro] aparecía.

-Si esto es por otro de las misiones que salió mal yo…

-Viejo, estamos en problemas Azran el… el… - David estaba pálido, y apenas si podía balbucear, Kana por otro lado estaba sudando a mares

-¿Azran que mocoso? ya deja de balbucear y habla.

-[Maestro]… es terrible, pero… Azran acaba de beberse un barril de vino. Tal parece que despertó el dragon del bar. - como para hacer ambiente en ese instante un relámpago solitario ilumino el cielo, a pesar de encontrarse aun a mitad de la tarde.

La expresión del [Maestro] se deformo…

Todos en el gremio hacían expresiones de terror…

Y David caía al suelo diciendo…

 _-No fui lo suficientemente rápido… he fallado [Maestro]_ …

-¡Mocosos, misión de emergencia! ¡Vallan a la estación adviertan a todos del peligro! ¡Que escondan hasta la última botella de alcohol de la ciudad! ¡No debe beber más!

Y así termino ese día…

Erza y Gray lo habían intentado una vez juntos, detener a ese extraño fenómeno apodado el dragon del bar, era como si la tranquila y pasiva personalidad de Azran se invirtiera, mostrándose una faceta que nadie en sus más locos sueños se esperaría, era arrogante, violento, salvaje, descarado irrespetuoso.

Y como si eso no fuese suficiente, gustaba de beber cantidades industriales de alcohol.

Pero el cómo surgió será historia para otro día…

* * *

Bueno, después de año y medio volvemos a actualizar. Esta vez le ha tocado el turno al OC de mi colega AtrixGrayZero. Tres veces más largo que el anterior. Es bueno el jodio, ¿eh? XD Espero os haya gustado su capítulo :)


End file.
